Keeping the Secret
by GSRCSILVR25
Summary: How did Grissom and Sara keep their relationship a secret for so long?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

The Night Shift drove up to the scene in silence. Sirens were blaring and flames were being doused as a small trailer was being consumed. Grissom turned to his left and right looking at his team. It sure felt good to have them all together again. After Nick's abduction and near fatal burial, he informed Ecklie he wanted "his guys" back. That, of course included Catherine. The investigation to find Nick made everyone realize just how much they all meant to each other, and how short life could be as a CSI. Apparently Ecklie saw this as well, and decided to reunite the night shift. This was their first case all together, Greg included. He was a part of the team now.

When the flames were doused, the team broke out on the scene. Grissom was glad to see Nick in a somewhat jovial mood, even when asked how he was by an officer his comment of "above ground" made Grissom smile a little. As they approached the scene, Brass was standing there with two DB's.

"Inside or Out?" Sara asked of Nick.

"Inside." He continued towards Brass to assess the damage. Sara was reaching into her kit when Officer Metcalf had to give his two cents of "probably a meth lab." Grissom was laughing inside as Sara replied to him saying "just because someone lives in a trailer doesn't automatically mean it's a meth lab."

When Metcalf replied "you guys area a real pain", meaning Sara specifically, of course. Grissom couldn't resist saying "get used to it", knowing Sara would catch his double meaning. She caught his gaze and smiled. He nodded his head slightly and got to work.

Sara was lost deep in thought as she took photos. Her mind wandered to Grissom and their conversation before leaving her apartment this morning. They had been seeing each other, well, sleeping together mostly, for the past two months. This morning, as they lay in bed, discussing a case, Grissom made an assumption about a suspect and Sara called him on it.

"_Gil, you should know better than to speculate and stereotype like that."_

"_Ok, mom." He joked. Sara was not amused. _

"_Im serious, Gil. You always say that we shouldn't make assumptions. Wait and see what the evidence tells us."_

"_I was just thinking out loud, Sara. I wasn't making any assumptions."_

"_Yes you were."_

"_No, I was merely throwing out all possible hypothesis to consider. You sometimes have to look at all viewpoints before settling on one that all the science can back up."_

"_You are so full of it."_

"_What?" He pulled her on top of him. "Why are you being such a pain, Sara Sidle?"_

_She ran her fingers across his beard. "I'm not intentionally trying to be a pain. I just want to be there to steer you in the right direction."_

"_So, you have my best interest at heart, huh?"_

"_Of course, I do." She kissed him and smiled._

"_So, you're going to continue to be a pain in my side, huh?"_

"_Yeah" She kissed him again. "Get used to it!" With that she jumped off of him and ran to get into the shower._

Sara chuckled at the memory. Only Gil Grissom could take a crime scene and weave in a private joke that would leave her speechless and the others having no idea what had just happened.

The buzz around the lab later that day centered around Warrick and his quickie marriage. Grissom was happy Warrick found someone, but it did seem to be based on emotions brought about by Nick's abduction. Who was he to judge? Since Nick's abduction, he and Sara had not spent a night apart. Having someone there, feeling the closeness of skin on skin, somehow took away the fear and reality of it all. Yes, Grissom knew why Warrick got married so quickly.

"Hey Grissom." Nick sat tying his shoes on the bench in the locker room after shift. "We're taking Warrick here to the Peppermill to celebrate his marriage, you wanna join us?"

"I have something to finish first" was his reply and he was off to see Archie in A/V. Ten minutes later he met up with the guys and Sara, who was now included in the celebration. Nick drove them to the Peppermill in his truck. Sara sat with Gil in the backseat, casting flirtatious glances his way every couple minutes. Grissom was trying his best to ignore her lustful looks.

They went into the lounge and were seated in a large half circle booth. Grissom made sure he was next to Sara. They ordered their drinks and some food and relaxed.

"To Warrick and Tina" Nick held hoisted his beer into the air.

"To Warrick!" They all chimed in, clanking bottles around the table.

"So, tell us about Tina." Sara was interested to find out about his mystery wife.

"Well, she's a nurse. She's working right now actually. I think since she works odd hours and long shifts, our lives will mesh pretty well. She understands how crazy our days can be."

"Good for you, man." Nick chimed in. "Is she hot?" He whispered to him.

Warrick chuckled, while Sara shot Nick a disapproving glare. Grissom chuckled at that. He knew that look all too well, and was glad he was not on the receiving end of it.

"Not that its that important," he made note to look right at Sara, "but, yeah, I think she's beautiful." He smiled the smile of a man smitten and lost in love.

"Awww...that's great, man!" Nick patted him on the back. Sara and Grissom shared a knowing look, clasping their hands between them under the table where no one could see.

Nick ordered a round of tequila shots. Warrick ordered another round. Sara decided to see what a drunk Gil Grissom was like, and ordered a third round. By the fourth round, Gil was licking salt off Sara's hand and she was feeding him his lemon. Nick and Warrick looked on in wonder at the interaction. Warrick leaned over and whispered to Nick. "Well, at least they aren't fighting about something." Nick nodded in approval.

"Excuse me, Grissom." Sara tapped Gil on his shoulder. "Let me out. I gotta pee."

"OH!" He got up to let her out of the booth, nearly toppling over as he stood.

"Whoa there, mister." Sara put her hand on his chest to steady him. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm ffffine!! Why wouldn't I be?"

"Ok. I'll be right back." Sara was beginning to wonder if all the shots were a mistake.

Grissom thunked back down into the booth. Nick just gave him a funny look and chuckled. Grissom watched as Sara made her way across the room to the rest rooms. He didn't mean to speak his thoughts out loud, but before he realized it, it was too late.

"God, she sure has a great ass."

"WHAT?" Warrick nearly choked on his beer.

"Are you talking about Sara, Griss?" Nick couldn't believe his ears.

"What?" Grissom was confused. "Did I say that out loud?"

"Yeah" They said in unison.

"NOOOO! I wasn't talking about Sara, geesh!" He looked around the room quickly. "I was talking about that blonde over their by the bar!"

"OOOH!" They both said, letting out relieved breaths.

"Yeah, she's a hottie all right." Nick commented. "I've just never heard you comment about women before. Kinda threw me for a loop." He sipped his beer glancing at Warrick, who was nodding in agreement.

"You should go talk to her." Warrick suggested.

"What?" Grissom's eyes grew wide in horror, but not for the reason the two men at the table imagined.

"Oh, come on, you ole dog. I bet you got some lines to sweet talk the honeys." Nick chuckled.

"I DO NOT have 'lines', Nick. And I'm pretty sure I'd get slapped if I called her a HONEY!" Warrick just laughed at Grissom, trying to imagine him picking up a young, hot blonde.

"I'm just saying..." Nick took the final swig from his beer. "I bet you'd be more successful than you think."

"I really doubt it Nick." Grissom fidgeted nervously in his seat. _Where the hell was Sara? She could put a stop to all this non-sense!_

"Oh, MAN! I'm out of beer!" Nick turned his bottle upside down to indicate it was indeed empty, giving it a slight shake to emphasize the point. "Hey, Griss, I think it's your turn to buy the rounds, why don't you go up to the bar and get us some beers?"

"Yeah, ok." He got up, trying to keep himself steady. He was feeling the buzz hard right now and probably shouldn't be walking.

"And hey, Grissom? While you're up there, I bet you can get that hottie's number, don't you think so, Rick?"

"NOOO! I bet he can't, Nick. I'll put 20 on him NOT getting a number." They shook hands, laughing at a frustrated looking Grissom.

"Go, on. Come on. You can do it, Griss!" Nick encouraged as he walked towards the bar. "I'll cut you in on half of what I win off of Warrick."

"Ffffine. I'll be back in a moment." They both laughed as they watched Grissom stumble his way over to the bar.

Sara got back to the booth and sat down. "Hey, where'd Gi-Grissom go?"

"Oh, he went to get us another round." Nick snickered and Warrick had a huge grin on his face.

"What? What's going on? Is there some kind of practical joke I'm unaware of here guys?" Sara was smiling at them. They pointed to the bar at Grissom, who was trying to engage the young blonde in conversation.

"What's he doing?" Sara's smile vacated her face.

"Oh, he had made a comment on how she had a nice, uh, uh...backside. So, I told him to get her phone number, but Warrick here bet he couldn't" They both laughed, then stopped when they noticed Sara didn't join in their hysterics.

"So, he just decided to go try to get the bimbo's number?" Sara sat back and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Yeah. Why? Does that bother you?" Nick was looking at her with concern.

_Snap out of it, Sidle! They don't know he's your boyfriend. And weren't you the one filling him full of tequila? _Sara shook her head and realized Nick had asked her something. "What?"

"I said, does it bother you that he's trying to get her phone number?"

"Nooo. Of course not!" She hoped they couldn't see through her lie. "I don't care who Grissom decides to spend his off time with, even if it is some bimbo at a night club."

"Yeah." Warrick laughed. "You sound like you don't care."

"Look, guys. At one time I probably did care. But...I have moved on. There's more to life than Gil Grissom."

"Some one talking to me?" Grissom leaned heavy on the back of the booth behind Sara to keep himself upright and steady.

"Uh, no." Nick answered. "Hey, Griss, where's the beers?"

"Beers? I thought I was trying to win a bet?" Grissom held up a napkin with a phone number on it and shook it in front of the guys.

"DAMN!" Warrick slapped a 20 in front of a smiling Nick.

"Good job, man!" Nick had a huge grin on his face.

Grissom sat down next to Sara and placed the napkin triumphantly in his pocket. He smiled over to Nick and Warrick, but his smile faded when his gaze landed on a not so happy Sara Sidle.

"Oh, uh, Sara...I'm sorry. I guess we got carried away when you were away." He smiled. "That rhymed!"

Sara was trying to fight her anger, but then after Grissom's last comment, she couldn't help but laugh. She broke out into a fit of laughter. "I'm sorry, Gil. But this is funny." She wiped her eyes.

"What? Why is it funny?" He felt a little hurt.

"Well, I mean...it's you. And she's...well, look at her!"

"Think what you like, Ms. Sidle, but I got her phone number, remember." He smiled at her waving the napkin in front of her. She smiled mischievously at him. Before he knew what happened, Sara had grabbed the napkin and dunked into her glass of water, forcing it deep into the glass under the ice cubes.

"WHOA!" Nick and Warrick were stifling their laughter, waiting to see what would happen next.

Grissom shot her a smirk. "Guess no one's getting lucky tonight then, huh?"

"Guess not." She just stared at him.

Nick leaned towards Warrick. "What the hell just happened here?"

"I have no idea, man. I think we need to stop drinking though." They both laughed.

After they finished their drinks, Nick decided he wanted to try out a country bar close by. Warrick said he had to get home to Tina who was now off shift. They said their goodbyes to Warrick and Grissom, Nick and Sara stumbled their way over to the country bar.

They got their beers and sat on stools at the bar. Sara had no idea how to dance to this music, but Nick was stomping his foot along with the beat.

"Hey, Nicky!" A blonde in cowgirl attire walked up to Nick. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Hey, Janine." Nick smiled wide at her, his Texas drawl seeming to be more prominent all of a sudden. "I'd like ya'll to meet Janine."

"Hey, there." She shook Sara's hand, then Grissom's.

"I work with these two over at the Crime Lab. That's Gil Grissom and this is Sara Sidle."

"Nice to meet ya." Janine smiled wide. "So, is Nicky as wonderful a boss as he is a dancer?"

"Uh, what?" Grissom asked in confusion while Sara just chuckled and elbowed Grissom. "What?" He turned to Sara.

"Umm, yes, Janine. Nick's a great CSI." Sara commented, enjoying the look of horror then sudden relief on Nick's face.

"Come on Janine, lets go dance." He took her hand and led her out onto the dance floor, mouthing "thank you" as he walked away.

Sara and Grissom began to laugh. "Boss? NICK? Wonder what else he's told her?"

"Why do men feel the need to lie to impress a woman. I will never understand that." Sara shook her head as she watched Nick two-step with Janine.

"I never lied." Grissom took her hand and kissed it.

"GIL! Nick's just over there, not gone."

"I don't care." He stood up and walked the few steps to stand in front of her. He pulled her in for a mind blowing kiss, wrapping his arms around her. Sara moaned into his mouth, then, realizing where they were, pulled away abruptly.

"We can't. Not here." She whispered, pushing him away from her slightly.

"I know. I'm sorry." Grissom sat back down, not letting go of her hand.

"So, what was all that business with the blonde at the bar? Hmmm?" Sara was having fun watching him squirm.

"It was nothing. Actually it's funny. When you were walking away, I was admiring your figure from behind." Sara smiled her pursed lip smile at him. "And I guess since I had a little too much to drink, I said something out loud that I thought was only in my head."

"So, you told them I had a nice ass." She laughed.

"Exxxactly!" Gil took a swig of his beer. "So, to cover it up, I told them I was referring to the blonde at the bar. And then they made a bet and I had to play along. You know the rest."

Sara laughed and pulled Grissom up off his stool. A ballad was beginning and she wanted to dance with her adorably dorky, cute boyfriend. "Come on, Player. Let's dance."

"So, are they married?" Janine asked Nick as they swayed to a ballad that had just begun.

"What? Who?"

"Those two. You're employees." She pointed to Grissom and Sara.

"No. They aren't married. Both single."

"Huh, I usually get such a good read on people. They seemed like a couple."

"What? You mean you thought they were married to EACH OTHER!" Nick laughed at the ridiculous idea of Sara and Grissom.

"Yeah, they just seemed to have an soul connection. Guess I was wrong."

Nick watched as the duo made their way to the dance floor. They kept far enough apart and barely touched. Typical Grissom and Sara. No, Janine was just off on this. The way those two used to argue, there was no way they were a couple.

A/N: Well, hope you liked the first installment in what will most likely be a lengthly series. Please R&R!! I'm working on the second chapter now, but I need feedback before I will post it!! So, you know what to do!! :O) Wendy


	2. Chapter 2

Well, here's chapter Two!! Thanks for the reviews already!! so, keep reading and keep reviewing!! :O)

Chapter Two

Sara had just settled into a deep sleep when she was awakened by her cell phone ringing. She moaned and rolled out of Gil's arms, fumbling around for her phone on the night stand. She grabbed it and pushed the button to talk.

"Sidle." The sleep in her voice evident.

"Hey, Sara."

"Jim? Oh, no. I just fell asleep!"

"I know, Kiddo, but you're up on this one."

Sara sat up, trying to not disturb Grissom. "Yeah, I know. I'm on call. What you got?"

"I got a shooting out here in Henderson. Two bodies. Apparent murder/suicide. Greg's here alone, so get here as soon as you can."

"Who are you talking to?" Grissom asked groggily. Sara smacked his chest then put her finger to her lips to indicate him to be quiet.

"Sure, I can be there in about half hour."

Jim swore he heard a man's voice, but shrugged it off. When he heard Sara cover the receiver and chuckle saying "stop that". He knew something was up.

Grissom was fully awake after being smacked on his chest. So, he decided to pay her back. He leaned against her back and let his hand wander down her side and around to her hip and onto her thigh as he kissed her neck. He laughed when Sara said rather loudly "stop that".

"Uh, Sara...is there something or someone I should know about?" _SHIT! He heard!_

"What? No!"

"Uh, huh. Like I believe that. I think you 'Doth Protest too much'." He chuckled. "Just tell whoever he is you'll see him later and get over here ASAP."

"Yeah, ok, Jim. See you in a bit." Sara hung up her phone and plopped back down on the bed.

Grissom rolled over to hug her close. "Sorry. Was that Jim?"

"Yeah. He knows I was with someone! It's a good thing he didn't recognize your voice."

"I'm sorry." He kissed her sweetly and smiled.

"I gotta go. Murder/suicide in Henderson. Greg's there alone." She got up, picking up her clothes. "Great." she mumbled.

"What?" Grissom sat up and looked at her.

"After that, I CANNOT go in wearing the same clothes."

"Well, grab a shirt from the third drawer. Most of those are too small for me anyway."

Sara opened the drawer, pulling out a black t-shirt that had the words THE BEATLES printed on the front. She laughed at the irony of it being Grissom's. She quickly showered and dressed and grabbed her cell phone and keys from the night stand.

"What? No kiss goodbye?" Grissom asked. She smiled down at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

"You know, I really do need to keep some clothes here. This shirt may be small on you, but its still a bit big for me."

"I think you look fine." He smiled approvingly at her.

"Well, you also think I look sexy in the blue coveralls, so I don't really think your fashion advice counts for much."

"Yeah, I do love to see you all down and dirty in those coveralls."

She smiled at him. "See you later?"

"Of course! Call me when you're done. I can order some Chinese or something."

"Ok." She gave him a quick kiss again and left.

Sara pulled up to the scene and grabbed her kit. Greg was in the house with Brass waiting for David to get done with the bodies.

"Hey, Sar." Greg greeted her in his normal chipper mood. "I got photos of the bodies, you wanna check outside?"

"Sure, Greg. Hey, Jim."

"Sara, glad you could tear yourself away from your lover and join us." He chuckled.

"What? Sara Sidle, are you seeing someone?" Greg eyed her suspiciously.

"No, not really."

"Oh, come on, Sara? Who is he?" Greg persisted.

"Come on, Greg, leave the poor woman alone." Brass smiled at Sara.

"Thanks, Jim."

"Besides, she doesn't need anymore hassle after having to leave her honey to come see our ugly mugs."

"HEY! Speak for yourself! I happen to think I'm pretty good looking!"

"Yeah, ok, Greg. You're good looking." Brass laughed at him.

"Let's just drop this all, ok?" Sara's look told them to not mess with her today.

"Ok" They both agreed.

Jim followed Sara outside, filling her in on the case. They worked for several hours collecting evidence, taking photos and casting footprints. Sara was loading up some evidence bags when Greg came up with an armful of his own evidence.

"Well, I think that's it." He said as he placed the last bag in the back of the SUV.

"Ok, well, I will meet you at the lab and we can get started on processing." Sara was about to leave when Greg's comment stopped her dead in her tracks.

"Hey, I like the T-shirt. Actually, I have one of those too. Oh, and so does Grissom."

Sara turned around, thinking he had figured out their secret. "And how do you know what clothes Grissom has, Greg?"

"Oh, well," he walked up to her and said in a hushed voice, "I got it for him for Christmas. You know, he's an entomologist, The Beatles. But don't say anything to anyone. I didn't get everyone a gift, you know?"

Sara let out the breath she had been holding. "Oh, ok. Not a problem." _WHEW! Dodged that bullet, Sidle!_

"So, Sara." Sara closed the door and turned toward Greg. "You going to tell me who this mystery man is that Brass heard?

"No." She said simply.

"Oh, come on, Sara. I tell you stuff. Don't you think it's time you, ya know, reciprocated a bit?"

Sara had to laugh. He was right, but what could she say?

"Well, he's uh, an old friend of mine from San Francisco." _See, easy! It wasn't a lie._

"Oh, really. So, did I ever meet him? You know, when I was at that conference with you and Grissom?"

"Ummmm...Hmmmm...You probably did, Greg."

"Really? And I thought you were hung up on Grissom back then."

"We told you before, and I will say it again. We are just friends. Always have been, probably will be for years to come."

"Oh, come on, Sar. Details! Details! Who is this guy!"

"His name is Tony. I worked with him for a few years." She lied, spitting out the first name that came to her.

"Well, I don't remember meeting a Tony. So, is it serious?" He elbowed her playfully.

"Well, not really. He was just in town for a couple days, and now he's probably gone."

"Oh, well, no wonder you were so upset about getting called in."

"Yeah. Well, let's get this back to the lab. We have lots of work to do."

They arrived back at the lab a half hour later. Sara logged in her evidence and sent some green flecks to Trace and blood to DNA. Greg said he would get to work on the other evidence so Sara could go get some rest before her shift began in just 6 hours. Sara went to the locker room to get her bag and saw Nick sitting on the bench buttoning up his shirt.

"Hey, Sara. Heard you got an early call-in. I hate when that happens." He got up and was digging around in his locker.

"Yeah, and I'm on again in about 6 hours."

"UGH! That sucks. Glad I got tonight off." He looked over at Sara. "HEY! I have that same T-shirt!"

"What?"

"Yeah, I think Greg has one too."

"Greg has one what?" Greg asked as he walked in the room.

"The Beatles t-shirt like Sara has on." Nick pointed to Sara's shirt.

"Oh, yeah, and uh, I think I saw Grissom wearing one before too!" He smiled and Sara rolled her eyes at him.

"Greg, you KNOW Grissom has one because you got us all the same t-shirt for Christmas, apparently." Nick just shook his head.

"HEY! Maybe we can all five agree to wear them on the same day! Wouldn't that be hilarious?" Greg suggested, a big smile on his face.

"Five?" Sara asked.

"Well, yeah. I got Warrick one too." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Gee, I don't think so, Greg. Was I the only one you DIDN'T get one for, Greg."

"Well, no. I didn't get Catherine one either." He was feeling slightly guilty now for not getting Sara and Catherine a gift.

"Well, look on the bright side, Sara. Since you didn't get one from Greg, you don't have two!" Nick chuckled, but stopped when he saw the look on Sara's face.

"After today, I think this shirt is going to get burned." She slammed her locker shut and exited.

"What's she so upset about?" Greg was thoroughly confused. "Is she mad because I didn't get her or Catherine a present?"

"Greggo, man. Do you really think a woman wants to be seen wearing the same shirt as four other guys, one of whom is your boss?"

"Oh, well, guess not." Nick closed his locker and headed for the door.

"But, hey, Nick? The four of us could still wear them one day, right?" He smiled at Nick.

"I don't think so Greggo." Nick chuckled and left Greg alone in the locker room, wondering why no one wanted to wear the t-shirts he got them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Greg walked wearily down the hallway of the lab. He had just pulled a double with a very edgy Sara Sidle. She had been upset about something the entire shift, and when it went into a second shift, she was best left alone. He walked into the locker room and heard Sara on the phone. Wanting to stay out of her way, he walked way around to the end to get to his locker on the other side from where Sara was sitting. Before he rounded the corner to his locker he stopped dead in his tracks at what he heard.

"I missed you too, baby." Sara said low and seductive.

_WHAT? Did Sara have a boyfriend? Well, this was news. _Greg smiled to himself. He leaned against the end of the locker row and listened.

"Well, I'm done now, but I am in desperate need of a shower."

"Yeah? Well only if you join me." She chuckled low and throaty.

Greg raised his eyebrow at that comment.

"I'm definitely a very dirty girl." She laughed.

_Ok, I shouldn't be listening to this. _But Greg stayed rooted to his spot. He didn't want Sara to know he had been listening.

"How bout I meet you in 20 minutes. I'll bring the wine."

"Yeah. I can't wait either."

Greg decided he shouldn't listen in anymore and snuck back around the other side. Just as he was about to make it out the door, he ran into Sara.

"Shit." Greg murmured.

"Greg? What? Were you listening to me!" Sara folded her arms across her chest.

"What? No." He hated to lie. He was a bad liar.

"Greg?" She demanded.

"Ok, I heard you." She started towards him. "WAIT! Look, Sara, I won't tell anyone ok?"

She stared at him for a moment. "I would appreciate it."

"No problem." Greg made his way to his locker. Sara stood there thinking for a moment. _Did he know who was on the other end of the conversation? Or did he just know she had someone in her life?_

"So, Sara. I didn't know you were seeing anyone. Is he someone I know?" He knew he was treading on thin ice with this line of questioning, but he couldn't help himself.

"So, you didn't hear who I was talking to?"

"No. Why?" He stared at her for a moment. "It IS someone I know, isn't it?"

"No, Greg."

"Oh, come on Sara Sidle. Who is it? Is it Metcalf? I know he has a thing for you. Or Nick? Is it Nick? Please tell me its not Nick.. Or HANK? Oh, god! NOT HANK?"

"Greg, Greg! No, its not Nick and its DEFINITELY not Hank and ewww on Metcalf!"

"Oh, well. You know, I have been known to keep a secret." He bounced on his heels smiling at her.

"I'm not telling you, Greg. My private life is mine alone. Got it?" She gave him a glare that he knew meant business.

"Ok, Sara. Don't worry." He closed his locker and as he passed by her, he whispered, "your secrets safe with me."

Greg left the locker room with a dorky grin on his face.

Grissom had finished his shift hours before, but Sara got stuck pulling a double. So, after a few hours of sleep, he decided to go back into the lab and work on some paperwork. After several hours of staring at forms and files, he could no longer keep his eyes open. He decided he would go home, rest and wait for Sara to get there.

Grissom had just gotten into his SUV, when Greg and Sara pulled up. He smiled. Perfect timing. He rolled down the windows and sat there in his vehicle, waiting 15 minutes to call Sara.

"Sidle."

"I missed you today. You know how hard it is to sleep without you wrapped in my arms?"

Brass saw Gil sitting in his SUV on the phone and decided to see if he wanted to go get a drink. Gil was slightly turned with his back to his open driver side window. Jim walked up from the rear of the vehicle.

"So, are you almost finished?" Brass heard him ask someone. The next sentence made him stop dead in his tracks and listen.

"Well, I bought your favorite body wash and you can use my shower."

_Who was he talking to? This was new._ Jim leaned against the side of the car parked next to Gil and smiled when Gil said, "Are you a really dirty girl?"

_What? Who the hell was this mystery woman? This demanded an investigation._

"Well, how bout you stop by and I'll make sure I get every trace of dirt off of your body."

_Well, now this was getting REALLY friendly. Sounds like it had been going on for a while._

"Sounds like a plan. I can't wait to get you out of your clothes." He chuckled low and a moment later he hung up.

"Well, I guess that's a no on drinks?" Brass laughed when Gil jumped in his seat, eyes wide.

"Jim! How long have you been standing there?" He had a guilty look on his face.

"Long enough to know you're familiar with her soap preferences." He laughed heartily, enjoying every moment of toying with Gil Grissom.

"Jim, I - uh, well, she..." He trailed off, not knowing what to say.

"I know, Gil. You're a private kind a guy."

"Yes, my private life is my alone, and I am NOT telling you who she is."

"That's fine, Gil. I just hope she treats you right." He laughed and patted Gil on the arm as he shook his head and turned to leave. He looked back at him one more time, not being able to resist and said, "Don't forget in between her toes."

Gil thunked his head on the steering wheel and moaned.

A half hour later Sara was entering Gil's townhouse with the key he had given her. He was sitting on the sofa in his robe holding her brand of body wash. She put her bag down and walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Mmmm. I've missed you." Gil reached up and pulled her down onto his lap. Sara laughed and then wrapped her arms around his neck and tackled his lips with her own. They sat kissing for a few minutes when Gil tore himself away from her lips.

"You definitely need a shower, Ms. Sidle."

"Thanks." She got up, pulling him with her towards the bathroom. She quickly tore off her clothing and stepped into the shower that Gil had started. He threw off his robe and picked up the body wash from the sink ledge and smiled wickedly at her.

"You know, Jim heard me talking to you about this on the phone."

"What?" Sara's eyes were wide.

"Well, he didn't KNOW it was you, but he heard me." He lathered up a washcloth and began to wash her arms.

"Mmmm, that's nice." Sara moaned.

He continued over her shoulders and down to her breasts. She smiled at him as he bent to kiss her passionately. He continued to wash his way down her body over her abdomen and across her hips, down between her legs and smiled to himself when Sara moaned approvingly. He bent down to wash her left leg, then her right and moved to her feet. He laughed.

"What?" Sara said through her passion clouded haze.

"Just something Jim said." He stood up and smiled at her.

"Should I be concerned that you are thinking about Jim Brass right now?" She smirked at him.

"No, it's something he said to me as he walked away." He kissed her again. "He said 'don't forget to wash between her toes'."

"God, Gil! Does he know it was me?"

"No, dear." He nibbled on her earlobe. "Forget about him. I'm being neglected." He smiled seductively and handed her the wash cloth.

After their shower, they donned their robes and sat together snuggling on the couch, sipping their wine. Sara put her glass on the coffee table and snuggled closer to Gil's side.

"You know, Greg heard me on th phone today too."

"What?"

"Yeah, he was sneaking around the locker room and heard me talking to you. He had no idea who it was, so he began to question me."

"Really? Why do we work with such nosey people?" Gil took the last sip of his wine and set the glass down.

"Well, we are investigators, Gil."

"Yeah, well, true." He hugged her closer. "So, what did you tell him?"

"I didn't tell him anything, but he promised he wouldn't go around telling everyone that I was seeing someone."

"Well, at least that's good news."

"Yeah, but I know Greg. He won't forget about this. I think we need to be more careful."

"Well, no one knows we were talking to each other."

"Yeah, but what if Brass and Greg talk to each other and put two and two together?"

"I don't know. I just do not see them chatting idly about co-workers."

"Well, maybe you're right." She sat up suddenly, looking him in the eyes. "Do you think we should just tell them about us?"

"What? No!" He got up and began to pace a little. "Sara, we agreed to keep this private. You know how I am about my private life."

Sara stared at him in disbelief. "Are you ashamed of me or something? Why would it be so terrible for our friends and co-workers to know? I'm not suggesting we march into Ecklie's office and make out, but if the Night crew and Jim knew, would it be so bad?"

"Sara..." Grissom rubbed his beard and plopped down next to Sara. "Sara, I am NOT ashamed of us and what we have. I just don't think now is the most opportune time when we're not even that sure of..." He stopped when he saw the look of horror and then hurt in her eyes.

"What, Gil? When we are not even what?" She shook her head in disbelief. "I don't know about you, but I am in this for the long haul. I'm not just looking to get laid. If I wanted that, there are any number of guys willing to oblige."

"Sara, now you are just being unreasonable." Gil got up and went into the kitchen. He was getting a headache. He took a couple of pain relievers and headed back to the living room. Sara was not sitting on the couch.

"Sara? Where'd you go?" He walked toward the bathroom when Sara stormed out, fully dressed, bag in hand.

"I'll see you at work tomorrow."

"Sara, wait!" He grabbed her by the arm, intending to stop her.

"Don't!" He let her go when he saw the look of anger on her face.

"Sara, please, I did not intend to make you angry. Please sit back down. Stay." He wrapped her in his arms and gently placed a kiss on her lips. "I am not ashamed of us. I just need more time before we let others in on our relationship." He kissed her again, the anger in her eyes diminishing.

"Fine." She gave a weak smile and pushed herself out of his embrace. "But I'm still upset and just need time to think. I'm going home."

"Sara. Please." He stood there in disbelief as she walked out the door, leaving him to spend another sleepless night alone.

TBC...

A/N: Don't hate me for their fight. But you will see why in the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review!! I love reviews!! Wendy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, so a little thing I feel I need to address. In chapter 2 Sara mentions Tony to get Greg off her back. And in chapter 3 he doesn't even ask about him. So, lets just say that he knew he lives out of town and based on that conversation, her new mystery man must be someone else. Hehehe. Thanks to Helkel031 for pointing it out. I like constructive criticism, but don't go crazy on me. I address the conversation that Gil and Sara have in BITE ME. A conversation that still confused me, so I tried to make sense of it. Hope it makes sense to you all. So, please read and review!! Thanks! :O)

Chapter Four

Sara tossed and turned. She was having a hard time sleeping. She felt bad about how angry she got at Grissom. Running away wasn't the answer. She stared up at the ceiling thinking of what she could say to him to make things right again. She looked at the clock. 6pm. Well, at least she got a few hours sleep.

By 10pm Sara was at the lab, going over some paperwork. She wanted to confront Grissom, but there never seemed to be a good moment. First, Ecklie had cornered Grissom. He had detained Gil for a good half hour. Sara was making her way to Grissom's office, when she saw Jim Brass entering Gil's office. She walked by and noticed he had made himself comfortable in one of the chairs. This could be a while.

By Midnight the entire Nigh Shift staff was in the lab. They were all working on wrapping up cases when a call came in. They headed out to the scene. A man called 911 having found his wife dead on the stairs. He was covered in blood. They began their investigation, collecting blood, analyzing spatter, logging footprints. Sara finally got a moment alone with Grissom when he came upon her in the upstairs master bedroom.

"Hey." She greeted him as he shined his flashlight on her. Sara was all business at first. She told him how the husband appeared to be staying in the spare bedroom. He agreed saying that it "was odd" that people who don't share a room would arrange to spend a night together. She thought about it for a moment thinking the answer could be snoring, insomnia or liking to work at night. She was not amused at Grissom's reply of "or maybe they were suffocating each other and he couldn't breath."

Sara dug around in the bedside table, pulling out a bottle of sexual lubricant. She had an idea. "You know, you don't have to sleep in the same bed to have sex. Or have romance." Grissom thought for a moment, then said he was going to go see the doctor. Any physical evidence of sexual activity Robbins would surely find. Sara smiled knowing he caught her double meaning.

They had a way of communicating, that even sometimes they could not explain. But somehow they knew that they were alright. This was just another hurdle in their delicate relationship, and they would make it through.

Hours later, when evidence was collected and being processed, Sara finally decided she needed to sleep. She stopped by Grissom's office on the way out, leaning against the doorframe watching him work.

"Hey." He looked up and gave her a weak smile.

"Hey." He got up and walked towards her. "So, you headed out?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty beat." He stopped in front of her, too close.

"So, uh. Going home alone?" He whispered.

Sara smiled at him, that cute little half smile that she gave when she was amused. "Well, that was my plan, but if you have a better idea, I'm game."

He smiled at her and shook his head in the affirmative. She smiled a full smile this time saying, "See you soon."

Sara made her way to the parking lot and was about to back up when Greg tapped on her window. Sara jumped and then smiled at Greg. She rolled down her window.

"What can I do for you, Greg?"

"Well, I was just wondering if you had time to spare for your pal Greggo?"

"Why? What's up?"

"Well, there's this girl..." He smiled weakly at her, giving her his best puppy dog eyes.

"Of course there is." Sara thought for a moment. "Ok, Greg, wanna go grab some food at the diner and talk?"

"Weeeellll, how bout I meet you at your place and we share some tequila and talk? I think I need some liquid nourishment." He winked at her.

"Sounds serious. Give me a 10 minute head start and meet me at my place."

"Sounds good!" He smiled triumphantly.

Sara pulled out the lab parking lot and made it home in record time. She took the stairs two at a time up to her apartment and rushed through the door. She hadn't been spending much time here recently, and when she did, it was with Grissom._ Oh, shit! Grissom!_

As she picked up random clothes thrown about, she dialed Gil's cell. "Hi, you've reached Dr. Gilbert Grissom, I can't take-"

"Dammit! Pick up the phone, Gil!" She dialed again. She got his voice mail again.

Sara made her way to the kitchen and tidied up. She put some shoes away and hung up her coat. She kept dialing Gil's number, still no answer.

"Well, this could get interesting." She sat down on her sofa, wondering how this was going to play out. What excuse could she come up with for Grissom showing up at her door? Would Greg get suspicious? Maybe she could get a few shots into him before Gil showed up. That might work.

Sara jumped when she heard some one knocking on her door. She got up and opened the door to find Gil standing there, bottle of wine and roses. He was grinning wide at her. _So much for plan A. What's plan B?_

"I would have used the key, but I wanted to surprise you." He handed her flowers and kissed her quickly on the lips. He entered and put the bottle of wine on her counter and made his way to the cabinets to get a couple of glasses.

"Um, Gil. I really LOVE the flowers, and, wow, my favorite wine!" She smiled as she inspected the bottle. "But ummm..."

"What, Sara?" Gil stood before her and placed his hands on her arms, concern showing on his face. "Are you still angry at me? Because I thought that..."

"No, no! Im not angry, but uh, you have to leave. NOW!" She shoved him towards the door.

"What? Why? What's going on, Sara?"

"Greg, he's on his way here. He has some woman trouble and wants to talk. He could be here any sec". A loud know sounded on her door.

"Shit!" Sara whispered. Gil just smiled at her. "What are you going to say?"

"Well, uh..." He grabbed her and kissed her. She pushed away from him and smiled.

"Gil! Stop it, Greg is right outside the door." She whispered, hoping Greg couldn't hear.

"You want me to hide? Or make up an excuse?" He just stood there.

Another loud knock. "Sara? Sara, you in there?" Greg called from the other side of her door.

She walked to the door, wiped her lips quickly and opened the door. "Hey, Greg!"

"What took you so long? You got a man in here?" He laughed as he entered then stopped as he saw Grissom sitting on the sofa.

"Oh, uh. Hey, Grissom." He looked at Sara, then noticed the roses laying on the counter. He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Oh, uh. I forgot that Grissom was stopping by too, Greg. He just wanted to uh, uh..." She looked to Gil for an excuse.

"I wanted to apologize for a disagreement we had earlier. So, I brought her some flowers." He stood up as he talked and stood beside Greg. "But, uh, I was just leaving." He made his way to the door. Sara just stood there, not knowing what to do. Greg had the most confused look on his face.

"Sara?" Grissom called to her.

"Oh, uh, yeah." She moved towards the door and followed Grissom into the hallway. "I'll be back in just one sec, Greg. Go ahead and grab some glasses," she called to Greg as she exited.

Grissom stood in the hallway, disappointment evident on his face. She walked with him farther down the hallway, so Greg couldn't hear.

"I'm so sorry, Gil. I tried calling you!"

"Yeah, my battery died. Sorry. But um, how long do you think this will take?"

"Well, maybe a few hours." She looked towards her door to be sure Greg wasn't there, then leaned in and gave Gil a quick kiss. "I'll call you when he's gone."

She smiled at him and made her way back to her door, leaving Gil in the hallway.

Grissom made his way to his vehicle and sat there in the parking lot for at least 20 minutes. He stared up at her window, wondering what they were talking about. He now saw how sometimes just being out with their relationship, at least to their friends, would make life so much simpler. He sighed and drove himself home.

"So, Sara...what was Grissom REALLY doing here?"

"Greg, come on. It's like Gil said. We had a fight, he brought flowers to apologize. End of story."

_Did she just call him Gil? _Greg looked around the room, noticing the bottle of wine and two glasses. He smiled.

"So, uh. What exactly did he plan on happening?"

"What?"

"Well, wine, glasses, roses. Sounds kinda like a date, Sara."

"Greg, get over it. Me and G-grissom? I told you! We're friends. Again, thank God."

"Uh-huh. Right. Gotcha." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Look. He's been making an effort to be more friendly and open than he's been the past few years. We haven't exactly had the best relationship, working or otherwise for a long time. He's just trying to make it up to me. And the wine..." She picked up the bottle. "That is for you and I, Greggo!"

"Well, I brought tequila!" He held up te bottle and some lemons smiling!

"Oh. Right. You DID say you were bringing that. I just thought you might want to share some of my favorite wine I picked up a few days ago."

"Oh, well. NAH! I think I'm sticking with Jose Cuervo here."

"Well, ok. Try to broaden some people's horizons..." She smiled and picked up the shot glasses Greg had gotten out and headed for the sofa. She patted the spot next to her. "Sit. Tell me about this girl."

Four hours later, Greg was passed out on Sara's sofa. They had talked through his latest heartbreak and several shots of tequila later, Greg laid down and was out in seconds. Sara smiled down at Greg's sleeping form and covered him up with her afghan. She tiptoed into her bedroom, shut the door and dialed Gil's number.

"Grissom."

"Hey, babe."

"Hello, dear. Is Greg gone?" He asked hopefully.

"Well, he's asleep on the sofa."

"What? Sara, should I be concerned that you basically kicked me out of your apartment and that Greg is now the one sleeping in your apartment?"

"Be serious, Gil." She chuckled.

"Well, I guess I'm headed off to bed. Alone again."

"Don't do that to me! You're making me feel bad."

"Well, that was my point, my dear."

"I wish you were here with me too, Babe." She smiled. "I promise to make it up to you."

"Yeah? Well, I'll hold you to that promise, Ms. Sidle."

"You can count on it." She said seductively.

"Sweet dreams, Sara."

Sara hung up and placed the phone on her night stand charger. When she looked up, Greg was standing there, huge grin on his face.

"Uh, Greg. How long have you been standing there?"

"Well, long enough for me to hear you wishing your 'Babe' was here with you and promising to make it up to him that he isn't." He waggled his eyebrows at her and smiled.

"Oh, uh, look. Greg, like I said before..."

Greg cut her off. "I know. I know. You like to keep your private life to yourself. I'm sorry I listened in. But it does explain the men's boxer briefs I found on your bathroom floor."

"Shit!" Sara couldn't believe she forgot to check the bathroom. They were getting sloppy. They needed to figure this out and soon. At least Greg didn't suspect Grissom.

"Don't' worry. I won't bother you about it." He smiled wickedly at her. "Too much."

"Just go get some rest, Greg. I'm tired."

"I'm gonna head home. I'm sober enough now to drive."

"Are you sure? You can crash on my sofa if you want."

"Nah. I need to get home. I need a shower and a change of clothes. Thanks for putting up with me, Sara. And I'm sorry I ruined your evening with your mystery man."

Sara got up and followed Greg to the door.

"You know, Sara. It's a good thing you stopped your mystery man from coming over before Grissom got here."

"What? Why?"

"Well, I'm not sure he would be as understanding as I am about some guy. You know he still has feelings for you, right?"

"Greg, I think you should call a cab. You are obviously still drunk and a bit delusional."

"Ha ha, Sara. I just mean that, even though you two could never seem to move beyond friendship, he still cares about you and gets a little jealous when you have other men around. I mean, look at how he acted when he found out about Hank."

"Right. Right." Sara smiled sweetly at him. "Thanks."

"No, Sara. Thank YOU! I can always count on you when I need you. So, remember, I'm always here for you if you ever need to talk. Me and Jose Cuervo are good listeners."

"Thanks." She opened the door. "Good night, Greg."

"Night, Sara." Sara watched as he made his way to the end of the hallway, closed the door and headed off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Keep em coming!! This is kinda short, but its just a little thought I had and wanted to include it.

Chapter Five

Grissom sat at his desk, reading another email from Ecklie. It was another reminder that staff evaluations were due two days ago, and without them, no one would get their yearly increases. Grissom shuffled through the forms for each of his team members. He had Nick's evaluation done and was working on Warrick's when he heard a knock on his door.

"Hey, Griss." Archie tentatively entered his office. "I, uh, went through that footage from the B&E. It's all cued up for you when you get a moment."

"Oh, ok. I, uh..." He got up from his chair. "Let's go look right now."

Forty minutes later, Grissom was back at his desk. He finished Warrick's evaluation and picked up the next sheet of paper. Sara Sidle. He smiled at the thought of her. He really shouldn't be doing her evaluation, but how would he explain giving it to Catherine to complete? So, he tried to stay as objective as he could, but couldn't help thinking of some rather inappropriate comments to add to her skills section. He chuckled to himself and got an idea.

Sara entered the locker room, ready for a long hot shower to get the grime from the garbage she had to sift through off of her body. She opened her locker to get a change of clothes. A large manilla envelope marked CONFIDENTIAL fell onto the floor. As Sara bent down to pick it up, Nick entered the room and plunked down on the bench next to where Sara was opening the envelope.

"Hey, is that your evaluation?" Nick tried to see what she was reading.

"Yeah, looks like it." Sara skimmed over the top portion with Employee Information and suddenly realized this was NOT her formal evaluation. Her name, age, employee ID were all normal but the comment under SEX was not a check next to M or F. It read, "Every day, sometimes more". Sara's eyes grew wide.

Nick sat untying his shoes, casually glancing up to see what Sara was reading. He couldn't really make out too much, but on one glance he did see the phrase "takes orders well in and out..." and then it was bent so he couldn't see more. He became even more curious when her eyes nearly popped out of her head and she clutched the piece of paper to her chest.

"That bad?" Nick inquired.

"Oh,uh...ummmm. Well. I need to finish reading this in private." Sara shook her head and

shoved the envelope back into her locker, making sure the lock was secure. She quickly showered and dressed and headed out to her car. Nick had disappeared while she was in the shower. When she got into her car, she opened the envelope and smiled.

Grissom was at his desk, going over some evidence that he had been called in to examine by the Undersheriff and Ecklie. It had to do with the life cycle of flies and approximate TOD for a court case. This took precedence over all cases. Evaluations would have to wait until this was resolved. He only had a few days to make sense of all the data.

"Hey, Uh, Griss?" Nick gently knocked on Grissom's door.

"Yeah, Nick." He didn't look up from what he was doing.

"I was wondering about our evaluations."

Grissom continued to write something as he spoke, never looking up. "Well, I'm sorry but I haven't been able to complete them all. And now I have a top priority court case to work on that requires my knowledge as an Entomologist."

"Oh, ok. Well, whenever you get around to it." Nick just stood there.

Grissom realized, thanks to Catherine's reminder at the scene earlier, that no one would get a raise until he turned in his evaluations. He hated all the paperwork and legalities of being a supervisor at times like this.

"Nick, I know you are all anxious to read them, and to get your cost of living adjustments, but per Ecklie and the Undrsheriff, this case is priority. You're not the only one who didn't get their evaluation. Actually, no one has."

"Well, except Sara." Nick blurted out and instantly regretted it when Grissom's head popped up and his eyes fixed on Nick's.

"What do you mean, except Sara?"

"Well, she was reading her evaluation in the locker room."

"Did you read it? You're not supposed to read other people's evaluations!" Grissom stood up now. Nick was in shock at Grissom's response.

"Calm down, Griss! I didn't read it. Geesh." He smiled. "Besides, Sara wouldn't let me see it. Actually, she was rather, well, affected by it. She took it home with her I think. She didn't want to read it in front of me."

Grissom sat down. "Oh, well, uh, yeah, I did do Sara's and got it to her, then this came up. But as soon as this is over, I will make sure to get to yours first, Nick."

"Oh, ok. Thanks, Griss!" Nick smiled and started to walk out. He turned and looked at Grissom, who was staring at Nick. "You know. Sara's a really good CSI. You shouldn't be so hard on her. I know she pushes sometimes, but it's only because she cares so much."

Grissom just looked at Nick for a moment. "I know, Nick. Thanks for your concern. But Sara and I have been getting along fine the past few months."

"Yeah, ok. I'm just looking out for her. She's like a sister to me, and I don't think she has any family really, so I kinda feel protective of her."

"We all do, Nick. You're a good friend. And I'm sure Sara appreciates it. But don't worry. We've decided to call a truce and become friends again." He smiled weakly at Nick and then turned back to his work. Nick smiled to himself and headed out the door.

A few hours later, Sara sat on her couch, waiting for Grissom to arrive. They had made plans the day before to meet up at her place after shift. She heard the key in the lock and turned of the tv.

"Hey." Grissom greeted her as he entered, placing his bag on the floor next to the couch. He took a seat next to her and leaned in for a kiss. Sara pulled back from him and smiled.

"What? Something wrong?" Grissom was concerned.

"Well, I just want to know if this kiss will be evaluated or not." She grinned wide at him.

"Oh. That." He chuckled.

"Yeah. That." She pulled a piece of paper out from under her leg and held it up. "Takes orders well in and out of the bedroom. Shows great promise with foreplay technique. Could use some improvement in the kitchen?"

Grissom smiled and leaned in and pulled her in for a passionate kiss. His tongue delved into her mouth, tasting and taking the air right out of her lungs. Sara pulled back breathless.

"Well, I say that gets an Excellent." Gil smiled at her as he caressed her cheek.

"Well, your little game almost got us caught, Dr. Grissom! Nick tried to read this! I thought it was my actual evaluation!"

"Yeah, Nick stopped by my office wanting to know where his evaluation was, so I had to lie and tell him you were the only one who had gotten their report before this court case came up."

"So, how did he take it? Do you think he saw it?"

"No, I don't think he saw it. Actually, whatever response you gave made him think that I was being too harsh on you. He really can get protective!"

Sara smiled at the thought of Nick trying to take on Grissom. He was always looking out for her, even when he didn't need to. He knew how upset she had gotten when he had been given the Key Position that they both had applied for, even if the job was cut. But since her near DUI, she had been able to patch things with Grissom and they had grown closer and closer. Of course, Nick knew none of this information. No one did.

"You know, I hate all the fibs we have told." Sara lemented.

Grissom kissed her on the forehead. "I know, Dear. I do too."

"Well, you better be sure to give Nick his evaluation first. And I'm sure it will be a glowing review?" She said as she snuggled up close to him.

"Are you trying to influence the boss with your charms, Ms. Sidle?" Sara smiled and reached out and pulled him in for an all out assault on his mouth and senses. Several minutes later, needing air, Sara pulled back to see a smiling Grissom.

"What?" She laughed.

"Well, I think your charms have influenced me." He kissed her again, softly. "Only you can effect me like that, Sara."

"Yeah. Well, I think I have some new skills I'd like for you to evaluate." She said low and seductive. She grabbed his arm, pulling him up off the sofa and towards her bedroom.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N-Thanks for all the review! Im glad you like this. I am trying to think of original things, but its hard sometimes. This chapter is a lead in to the next chapter, which will be better, I hope. So, please read and review and any ideas/comments are welcome! The timeline might be a bit off, but I tried to keep this as during Season 6, so I apologize for any goof ups to those who take note of that. ENJOY! :O) wendy

Chapter Six

Thanksgiving was fast approaching. Catherine was feeling a little down about her life. Her relationship with her father, Sam Braun, seemed to be constantly hanging in the balance. Then there was Lindsey's constant bickering about everything from clothing to Music choices. Then there was her love life. Well, lack thereof anyway. So, she made a decision. This year, she was going to show her fellow Night Shift family members that they all deserved to have a little fun. So, she sat down at her computer and put together an invitation for the team, plus a few others.

Greg bounced into the break room and plopped into a seat next to Sara. He shoved a piece of paper in front of her face, wiggling it around.

"So, did you get your invitation?" Greg was all smiles and little over eager.

"Yes, Greg. I think we all got one." Sara just smiled at him and continued to read her magazine.

"Well, I hope you go! KARAOKE!! We gotta do a song together!"

"Greg, I dunno..." Sara was looking apologetically at him.

"No! NO! NO!" He got serious. "You, Ms. Sidle have an excellent voice. And what better way to celebrate than to blend the two best voices on the night shift?"

"Greg, its one thing to sing with the radio and another to perform in front of people."

"Sara, I have heard you sing..." Just then Nick entered the room, invitation in hand. "Back me up here, Nick!"

"Well, what am I agreeing to?" He smirked at Sara.

"Greg here seems to think I have the ability to perform a duet with him for an audience."

"YEAH! You two should do that. I mean, Sara, I have told you before, you have a nice singing voice! Besides, it's just Karaoke, not American Idol."

"Yeah, see? Nick agrees with me!" Greg got down on his knees next to Sara and spun her around in her chair so she was facing him. "PLEASE!! I am on my knees begging you!"

"ALL RIGHT! GOD! I will sing a song with you, Greg!" She rolled her eyes as Greg stood up.

"YES!" Greg proclaimed as he held his hands up in triumph. Nick just laughed and shrugged his shoulders when Sara glared at him.

"You know, Nick, you really shouldn't encourage this kind of behavior."

"I know, but it's fun to watch!" Nick took a seat at the table and sipped his coffee.

Grissom entered, case assignments in hand. He took a seat next to Sara at the table. He inconspicuously ran his hand along her thigh under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. Sara looked up from her magazine and flashed him a pursed lip grin. Catherine strolled in and went to pour herself some coffee.

"Hey, Cath!" Greg leaned against the counter next to her. "Can't wait for your party! Sara has agreed to sing a song with me." He smiled wide and winked at Sara.

"What's he talking about?" Grissom directed his question to Sara, but it was Nick who slid his invitation towards Grissom. "Didn't you get yours? It should be in your locker."

"Oh, well, I haven't checked it yet." Grissom put his glasses on and read the invitation. "You are invited to the First Annual Night Shift Blast" Grissom looked over the top of his glasses at all the faces waiting eagerly for his response. He continued to read. "Come for a night of food, fun, Spirits and Karoake?"

"YEAH! That's the best part, right?" Greg said enthusiastically.

Catherine smiled at Greg and took a seat across from Gil and Sara next to Nick. "I just wanted us all to have a little fun. It always seems that the Holiday Season is the worst time of year in the crime lab, so why not kick it off with a little fun?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Greg proclaimed as he took a seat at the end of the table.

"Yeah, I think we gathered that was your opinion, Greggo." Nick just chuckled at him. "You can count me in. Can we bring a date?"

"Well, I think it's a good idea too." Sara chimed in. "And, yes, Greg talked me into doing a duet with him, so I'm hoping there will be plenty of liquid courage on hand?" Sara looked to Catherine.

"Well, of course!" She smiled wickedly. "How else are we gonna get Grissom to dance?" Everyone laughed, except Grissom, who just rolled his eyes. "And, well, yeah, I suppose you can bring a date, Nick."

"Excellent." He smiled. "Wait! How are we all going to be able to go? Someone's going to have to be in on shift." Everyone looked at Grissom.

"Uh, well, I will figure something out. A couple of us will probably have to be on call, but we can find subs from swing for us probably. They are always complaining we hog the overtime. I will talk to Ecklie."

"GREAT!" Greg exclaimed. "I can't wait!"

"It should be fun." Sara commented as she gently ran her hand along Gil's thigh and shot him a grin. "Oh, and Greg?"

"Yeah, Sara?"

"I get to pick the song." He just smiled at her, content with the thought that he would finally get to sing with Sara.

Several hours later, Grissom and Sara found themselves driving out of the desert alone and back to the lab. Nick had gone with them, but caught a ride back with Brass to question a suspect. They loaded up the evidence bags and their kits into the back of the SUV. Sara climbed into the passenger seat and took a deep breath of the cool air conditioned interior and smiled. She heard a laugh coming from the driver's seat.

"What's so funny, Gil?" She leaned her head back, eyes closed.

"Oh, nothing. Just you."

"What?" She sat up and faced him.

"Well, I was just thinking about what song you were going to pick to sing with Greg, and I got this vision of Sonny and Cher and "I got you, Babe" in my head."

"Ha, ha, Gil. I am NOT going to sing that horrible song. Especially not with GREG!" She leaned her head back again. It was just a couple hours after sunrise, but the desert heat was intense and she was tired.

"So, when we get this logged in, wanna grab some breakfast?"

"Sure, Gil. Sounds good. But it might be lunchtime by the time we get done."

Gil smiled at her. "Well, I happen to know of a place that serves pancakes at all times of the day."

"Oh, yeah? IHOP, right?" Sara grinned at him. She loved teasing him.

"Nooo. You know what I'm talking about, Ms. Sidle."

"I hate it when you call me that, Dr. Grissom." He smiled at her.

"So, what song are you going to sing with Greg?"

"It's a surprise. You, Mister, will have to wait and find out with the rest of the team."

"Hmmph."

"But just know, that no matter what the song choice, I an NOT singing it about Greg."

"Well, that is good news." He joked and reached over to take her hand in his as he pulled out onto the highway. She smiled at him and snuggled into the seat, never letting go of his hand.

Grissom looked over at Sara. She was sleeping, probably not too soundly, but at least she was resting. He loved moments like this the best, when they could just be Gil and Sara. When they could drive and hold hands and not worry about who might be lurking around a corner or pass judgement on their relationship. They themselves still weren't very clear on what their relationship entailed, but he knew one thing for certain. He loved spending time with Sara. He could never be tired of her company or her passion, in and out of the bedroom. He found it harder and harder to keep his hands away from her at work, so he soaked up the contact whenever he could grab it.

The party coming up at Catherine's could present some issues. It was going to be hard to keep his distance from her. He would be on call that night, so staying away from alcohol would be one problem solved, for him anyway. He looked over at Sara when she gently snored. He smiled and pulled over at a roadside station, parking away from the main building near their dumpster.

"We back already?" Sara sat up and looked around. "Gil? Where are we?"

Grissom unbuckled his seatbelt and leaned over and unbuckled Sara's. He placed his hand on her cheek and smiled lovingly as he pulled her in for a kiss. Sara, still groggy and confused, sat still as he assaulted her lips, begging her to open up to him with his tongue. Sara moaned and kissed him back, tongues dueling and hands winding in his hair. When she felt as if Gil had sucked all the air out of her, she pulled back to breath. Placing her forehead against Gil's.

"What's gotten into you?" Sara was breathing heavily.

"I just had to kiss you." Gil smiled at her and began his passionate assault again. He placed kisses up and down her neck, sliding his hands up and under the back of her shirt, unhooking her bra.

"Gil" Sara protested, but he continued to kiss his way across her shoulder as his hand slid under her bra and massaged her breast. "GOD! I don't know what's gotten into you, but...damn!"

Gil chuckled as her brought his lips back to hers and delved his tongue into her mouth. Sara had managed to pull the hem of Gil's shirt from his pants and was currently running her fingers just under the waste band of his Khakis when a loud pounding came from the passenger window. Sara jumped back as Gil sat up.

"Whoo hoo!! Look at the lovebirds!" A blonde teenage boy whooped at them from beside the passenger door.

"Eww, Gross, Todd! They're old!" This from a teenage boy on a bike just behind him.

Grissom just glared at the two teens. When Sara turned and looked Todd in the eye, he got a horrified look on his face and took off running. His buddy on the bike had a hard time catching up. Sara laughed and turned to look at Gil. He had a blank look on his face.

"Oh, come on, Gil. It's funny!" Sara took his hand in hers.

"I hate this, Sara." He tucked in his shirt and buckled his seatbelt.

"What. So, those two kids suddenly got you out of the mood? They are halfway to Vegas by now" She reached over to unbuckle his seatbelt, but he put his hand on top of hers. "No, Sara. You were right. I don't know what came over me. We shouldn't be making out on the side of the road on company time. Let's get back to the lab." With that said, he put the vehicle in gear and headed towards Vegas.

Sara sat staring out the window, trying to figure out what had just happened. Sometimes he could run so hot and cold, that she wanted to scream in frustration. But that was Gil Grissom, and she would put up with his quirks no matter what. She reached over and took his hand in hers, and smiled. He smiled back at her and gently gave her hand a squeeze. She loved moments like this the best, when they could just be Gil and Sara.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I thrive on them! So, here's the next part. Hope you like! It's a party!! And it's a lot longer than usual. I didn't want to make this a song fic, but everytime I hear this song, I think of Gil and Sara. I hope you like!! So please read! Please leave a review!!

Chapter Seven

The Night Shift was buzzing with talk of Catherine's party. She had not only invited the CSI team, but also Jim Brass, Sophia, the Lab Rats and Doc Robbins and David Phillips. Sara was looking forward to singing with Greg. She had picked a song that was actually for Grissom, but Greg didn't have to know that. She was keeping it a secret from everyone, but as Greg pestered her all shift long, she decided to tell him what song she wanted to sing. He smiled coyly at her and said "Yeah, I know that song, Ms. Sidle." She just hoped he didn't get the wrong idea.

"Hey, Cath, you all ready for us to invade your home?" Warrick asked from beside Catherine who was processing some bloody clothes in the layout room.

"Well, I have caterers bringing in food and I rented a tent to put in the backyard. My living room is NOT big enough for all of us. Plus I got a karaoke machine rented and a bar set up in the tent. Should be fun." She moved to grab a small glass container to put a sample in for DNA. "So, uh, you bringing the missus?"

"Well, I wanted to, but she's working. We cant seem to get our schedules in sync."

"Oh, well, that's too bad. Maybe next time, huh?"She didn't seem too disappointed.

"Yeah." Warrick smiled weakly at Catherine and exited the room.

"Hey, Rick!" Nick called to Warrick from the Ballistics lab. Warrick walked over to see what Nick wanted. "You, uh, bringing Tina to Cath's party?"

"No, uh, she has to work."

"Bummer." Nick looked concerned.

"So, uh, Nick, you bringing that hot red head you been trying to get a date with?"

"What? You didn't tell me about her?" This from Bobby Dawson who was examining a bullet under his microscope.

"Yeah, she's gorgeous." Nick smiled widely, his infatuation with her obvious. "I met her at the drug store a couple weeks ago."

"Nice." Bobby nodded his head smiling. "So, are you bringing her?"

"Yup! I called her up and she thought it sounded fun. You bringing anyone Bobby?"

"Well, uh. No. Kinda hit a dry spell." He shrugged his shoulders and turned back to his bullet.

Warrick slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry, man. She's out there somewhere."

"Yeah, yeah."

Warrick took off down the hallway again. He entered the locker room and came upon Sara, who was humming some old love song.

"Hey, Warrick." She smiled brightly at him and continued humming.

"That the song you and Greg are going to entertain us with?" He chuckled.

"Actually, yes. But don't tell Greg I told you. I don't want him to be upset. It was supposed to be a secret." She grinned at him and pulled her vest off. "I am headed to an autopsy, then I am off. I am going to get some sleep and see you at Catherine's tonight."

"Yeah, Im about to head out myself. I'm sure the rest of the crew will be leaving on time today. So, uh, Sara? You bringing anyone with you?"

"Nope. Just me. Why? Who's bringing a date to this?" She laughed at the thought of bringing a date to a function where Hodges was in attendance and squirmed.

"Nick. And I think Sophia. And of course Super Dave's bringing his woman. Oh, and of course Doc won't go without his wife."

"Tina not making it?" Warrick shook his head. "Well, you will just have to hang out with us single folks." She smiled at him and shut her locker. "I'm sure Greg will be more than happy to try and drink you under the table."

"Yeah, I'm sure he would."

"Well, see you later, Warrick." Sara exited the locker room, leaving Warrick alone.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxoxo

Sara and Grissom decided to drive to Catherine's together. They picked up Greg on the way to keep the appearance of simple car pooling. When they arrived, they were in awe of the tent that was set up in the yard. It wasn't necessarily the tent that was amazing, but what had been done with it that was amazing. White lights surrounded the top of the tent, both inside and out. Tiki torches burned around the perimeter of the tent, giving the yard a warm glow.

"WOW! This is just...AWESOME!!" Greg spun around, taking in his surroundings. Inside were white lights winding their way around the tent and across the top towards the center. In the center of the tent stood a large decorated Christmas Tree. In the corner there was a bar set up and in another corner a buffet table with all kinds of food. Christmas music was playing over the speakers.

"Yeah, this is great!" Sara stood beside Grissom and smiled at him as he rolled his eyes in response to Greg's childish reaction.

"HEY!" Greg pointed at them and smiled mischievously. "You are both standing under the mistletoe!!"

Grissom's eyes got wide and Sara just chuckled. Sara turned to Grissom. "Well? It's tradition. Don't want to ruin tradition." He turned towards her and stepped closer. Greg was standing there watching them, huge grin on his face.

Just as Grissom was about to place a gentle kiss on Sara's lips, he noticed a small crowd had gathered. "Uh, Sara. People are watching." He stated through clenched teeth, hoping no one would hear him.

"Well, then get this over with so no one else sees?" She said under her breath. He just stared at her. Sara couldn't take Greg's chanting "KISS! KISS!" any longer so she just grabbed Gil by the back of his head and pulled him in for a gentle smashing together of their lips.

"WHOO HOO!!" Greg whooped and clapped.

"What's going on over here?" Catherine approached Greg in time to cath a glimpse of Gil and Sara pulling away from their liplock. "What the hell?" Cath smiled at the pair.

Sara jumped away from Grissom, wiped her lips and pointed above them. "Mistletoe. Greg wouldn't let us get away without kissing."

"Oh. Ok." Catherine just smiled at the pair. "Come on. We got booze and food. And, Greg, the Karaoke is over there."

"SWEET!" Greg bounded over to the machine and began inspecting it. Catherine told him he could be the official DJ for the evening, glad she didn't have to worry about the damn thing.

Grissom and Sara made their way to the table where Doc Robbins and his wife were sitting. Sara took a seat next to Mrs. Robbins and began talking to her about the decorations. Grissom took drink orders from them all and went to the bar. This is where Grissom caught up with Jim.

"Hey, Barkeep! Get me a beer will ya?" Jim laughed as Gil shot him an annoyed glare. He poured out some tonic water and gin into a glass.

"Gin? I know you don't drink that stuff. Who's that for?"

"Mrs. Robbins. Sara's sitting over there with her and Al. I volunteered to get their drinks."

"Well, as long as your pouring..." Jim smiled at him.

"Scotch? I'm assuming." Gil got another glass and poured a generous portion for himself and Jim, then grabbed a bottle of some German Beer for Sara.

"Get those two, will ya, Jim?" Gil asked as he carried drinks for the three seated at the table.

"Sure, sure. I'm right behind you."

As they approached the table, Al and Sara were telling Mrs. Robbins about some case. Grissom put the drinks in front of Al and his wife and handed Sara her beer, winking at her. She smiled at him and took a swig of the beer.

"Hey, Jim! I think you've met my wife before. Right?" Al shook Jim's hand across the table.

"Yeah, I think so."

Greg's voice came over the speaker system. "This is by special request for Doc Robbins. The way you look tonight. Get your woman out on the dancefloor, Doc!!"

"Oh, Al, our song!" Mrs. Robbins smiled at him.

"Shall we?" Doc stood up and took his wife's hand and led her to the small dance floor area. Nick and his girlfriend were there dancing, as well as Sofia and her date. Grissom chanced a glance at Sara. She seemed uninterested in the dancing, but he knew that look. She wanted to dance. Grissom was about to get up and ask her to dance when Greg appeared at her side, pulling her up and onto the floor. Sara shot Gil an apologetic look, then turned her attention to Greg.

"Hey, don't worry, my friend. The night is still young!" Jim chuckled from across the table at Gil. "If you ever get your head out of your ass long enough to act, that is."

"Jim...don't start." Grissom sipped his drink.

"Get you another, Gil?" Jim drained his glass.

"No. I'm on call. I probably shouldn't even have had this one but its early yet and I'm not on call til Midnight."

"Ok, I'll just have to drink your share then." Jim chuckled and got up to get a drink, leaving Grissom alone at the table. He watched as Greg danced with Sara, a little too fast for the song. Before the night was over, he was going to dance with Sara. He drained his glass and thunked it down on the table.

"So, you and Sara!" Catherine sat down next to him.

"What?" Grissom's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the comment. Did she know? Was she just fishing for clues? He looked again at Sara who was laughing and twirling around with Greg.

"The mistletoe. You finally kissed her!" Catherine laughed at Grissom's face.

"Oh. That."

"Yeah, that. Aren't you glad I put some up?"

"Catherine, are you drunk?" Gil furrowed his brow at her.

"Come on! It's a party! Let loose a little, Gil. You aren't on call for a couple hours yet. Go get another drink!"

"I'm fine."

"If you say so." Catherine sat back and sipped her drink, watching the couples on the dance floor. Sophia brought some guy she said she met at the shooting range, and Nick was hugging his redhead, Tess, close. Then there were Greg and Sara. She looked over at Gil. He was intently watching Sara. She wished those two would just get their shit together and do it already!

"Why are you staring at me like that?"

Catherine shook her head out of her reverie and looked at Gil. "I was just thinking, sorry."

"About what?" Ok, that was a mistake, Gill thought to himself.

"Well, about the couples and how we are just two lonely old single folk."

"Hmmm." Gill just tapped his fingers on the table, trying to keep from laughing. If she only knew the truth!

Jim sat down at the table, putting a glass in front of Gil. "You aren't on call for another couple hours. Drink up!"

"See that's what I told him, Jim! You gotta loosen up, Gil!"

"Fine. There's no point in arguing with you two." He grabbed the drink and downed it in one gulp.

"YEAH! NOW IT'S A PARTY!" Catherine whooped at him.

"What's going on over here?" Warrick stood next to catherine.

"Just trying to loosen up!" She smiled up at him and then stood, taking his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor. "Come on let's dance!"

"Be back in a bit, guys!" Warrick yelled over his shoulder.

Greg put on some dance tunes, so Al and his wife made their way back to the table, as well as Sara. Sara took her seat, eyeing Gil, seeing he had two empty glasses in front of him. She raised her brow at him in question. He just shrugged his shoulders slightly and glanced over at Jim.

They sat chatting and drinking and eating when Greg's voice once again came over the speakers. "Ok, gonna slow it down now. This one's for my Texan friend, Mr. Nicky Stokes." A slow country ballad began to play. Grissom saw this as his chance to get Sara on the dance floor. He stood up and held out his hand to her. She smiled at him and put her hand in his and let him lead her out to the dancefloor.

They were careful not to get too close, but Gil was finding it hard to keep his distance. He wrapped his arm around her waste a little farther, pulling her close. "Gil." Sara shot him a glare.

He just smiled at her. "What?"

"You know what. People are watching." Nick looked at them then and smiled. "Shit."Sara mumbled.

"Sara. We are just two friends, enjoying a dance. Besides, Greg was holding you closer than this."

"Well, yeah, but..." She just chuckled and looked at him lovingly. "Fine. They're probably all too drunk to remember much anyway." They both laughed.

Catherine watched as Gil pulled Sara just a little closer. She also noticed how Sara responded. She seemed put off by it, but then soon after relaxed after exchanging some words and a laugh with Grissom. Those two were an odd pair.

"Watching the Geek twins?" Jim interrupted her thoughts.

"What?"

"Gil and Sara. They are the oddest people sometimes. But fully deserving of one another."

"Yeah. I was just thinking the same thing." She took a drink of her beer then turned to Jim. "Hey, Jim? Did they have a thing back before she came here?"

"Well, uh..." He hesitated.

"Come on Jim. I know you know something!"

"Well, I'm not sure how involved they got. But then we all know about the hickey incident."

"Oh, Yeah!! I forgot about that!" Catherine smiled.

"As far as anything other than a heavy make out session, I'm not sure. Seems they moved into friendship and then coworkers. But I know he was quite affected by her. Now, who knows..."

"Yeah. I told him he needed to get his head out of the microscope on more than one occasion."

"Yeah, well, I didn't use the microscope analogy, but it was the same intent." Jim chuckled.

"OK! It's Karaoke time!!" Greg howled into the microphone.

Everyone took their seats as Greg cued up the first song for Nick and his girlfriend to sing. When "I got you, Babe" began, Sara nearly lost it. She glanced over at Grissom, who was hiding a smile behind his drink. Everyone whooped and clapped for them when the song was finished.

"Ok. Now, Ms. Sara Sidle and ...ME!!"

Gil flashed Sara a grin and she winked at him. She made her way up to the 'stage' area next to Greg. She wiped her palms across her pant legs before taking the microphone from Greg.

Greg Began:

"Love like a road that never ends  
How it leads me back again  
To heartache  
Ill never understand"

Sara smiled and sang:

Darling I put my heart up on a shelf  
till the moment was right and I told myself"

Greg and Sara faced each other, singing together the chorus:

Next time I fall in love  
Ill know better what to do  
Next time I fall in love  
Ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo ooo  
The next time I fall in love  
The next time I fall in loveIt will be with you

Sara tried to not look straight at Gil, but was finding it difficult during the chorus.

As she sang the next verse she glanced at him and held his gaze for just a moment:

Now as I look into your eyes  
Well I wonder if its wise  
To hold you  
Like Ive wanted to before

Catherine watched as Sara sang, wondering if she was singing with Greg, or about Gil. She noticed she held his gaze once, but broke away quickly. Gil's face was unreadable, as usual.

Next time I fall in love  
Ill know better what to do  
Next time I fall in love  
Ooo ooo ooo  
The next time I fall in love  
The next time I fall in love"

Everyone whooped and hollered as they ended the song. Greg pulled Sara in and kissed her full on the lips. She shoved him away playfully and smiled and bowed to the crowd of her coworkers. She took her seat as Hodges and Henry picked a song. She sat down, draining her glass, never looking directly at Grissom.

"That was great, Sara! I didn't know you had such a lovely voice!" This from Mrs. Robbins.

"Thanks! I don't think its anything special, but I do love to sing, usually not in front of an audience this big." She glanced at Gil, who was just staring at her.

Catherine watched the two, not really knowing what was happening, but she knew something was going on. Gil was too quiet and seemed to be brooding a little. Was he jealous of Greg? She would have to talk to him later about this.

Just then, Gil's cell phone went off, then Sophia's could be heard at the next table. Sophia made her way to Grissom's table after taking the call. He was on his cell.

"Yeah, ok. Be there in 15". He shut his phone and clipped it back onto his belt. "I'm sorry, but it looks like duty calls." He got up to leave and noticed Sophia standing there. "You get called in too?"

"Yeah. Need a lift?"

"No, I got my car." Sophia left, her date in tow.

"Griss? How are Greg and I going to get home?" Sara inquired, arms crossed over her chest. Her disappointment was obvious. She was hoping he wouldn't get called in.

"Oh, uh..." He looked around the table.

"We can drop them off." Al volunteered.

"Ok. Settled. Sorry, Sara." He shrugged apologetically at her.

The party continued for a couple more hours before Doc and his wife needed to leave. Sara went and grabbed Greg, but he insisted he'd find a way home. So, Sara found herself leaving the party earlier than anticipated and alone. When she got home, she kicked off her shoes and took a shower before crawling into bed. She was just about to fall into a deep sleep when her phone rang. She grabbed it from the night stand, then smiled when she saw the call was from Gil.

"Hey, sexy. How's it going?"

"Oh, uh, hey. I'm about done." He lowered his voice. "Wanna come over and sing to me?"

Sara laughed. "I'll be there in 20 minutes."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Sara arrived at Grissom's 25 minutes later. She used the key Gil had given her and let herself in. She entered to darkness. "Gil?" She continued towards the bedroom, where a faint light was glowing. She entered the room and heard the shower running from his bathroom. She smiled and quickly undressed and headed into the bathroom.

Grissom stood under the hot spray of the shower, letting the warmth sooth his muscles. Sometimes he felt so old. He thought he heard someone, but then continued to lather his hair when he didn't hear anything else. He was under the spray, rinsing his hair, when he heard the shower door open.

"Need help scrubbing your back?" Sara stepped in and wrapped her arms around his middle, gently pressing her breasts into his back. Gil turned in her arms and took her mouth in a passionate kiss.

"Mmmm. I missed you at the party. How was work?"

Gil smiled at her and turned her so she was under the spray of the showerhead and gently lathered shampoo into her hair.

"Work was. Work. Glad it wasn't too involved. I'd much rather be here." He pulled her in for another searing kiss as he rinsed the soap from her hair, placing them both under the spray. Sara pressed herself closer, feeling his erection on her hip. She moved her leg up higher, pressing herself intimately against him.

"Sssara...god, what you do to me." Gil placed kisses along her shoulders as she ground herself against him.

"Hey, let's move this to the bed, huh?" She said low and sultry, turning the shower off.

They exited the shower each grabbing a towel, and then drying the other off with it. Gil led her through the door to the bed, all the while devouring her lips with his lips and tongue. Sara moaned when they reached the bed and pulled him down with her onto the mattress. They were slowly crawling their way up the mattress, kissing and touching in all the places they new pleased the other, when a loud THUD THUD THUD came from the front door.

They both sat up. "Who the HELL would be knocking on your door at 5am, Gil?" Grissom got up and threw on his sleep pants and a robe. "Stay here. My guess is it's someone from the night shift. Who else keeps these hours?"

Sara rolled her eyes and flopped back down onto the mattress. "Well, get rid of whoever it is. I can't promise I'll wait up."

Gil padded to the front door and peered through the peephole. Catherine. _Shit! What did she want? Shouldn't she be at home sleeping or cleaning up?_ He unlocked the deadbolt and opened the door, putting on a fake smile.

"Catherine. To what do I owe the pleasure at 5am?"

"Well, I tried your cell, obviously you didn't hear it."

"Yeah, uh, I was in the shower." _Quick thinking Gil! _

"Well, I know you probably wanna sleep soon, but I needed to talk to you about something that's been bothering me since the party."

"All right. Uh. Come in. Go ahead and sit on the sofa. Want some coffee? I can make some coffee."

"Yeah. Sure. Sounds good." Catherine looked around, inspecting his townhouse. She'd been here before, but not in the past couple years. It looked pretty much the same. Butterfly displays hung on the walls. Bookshelves filled with books. The sofa was new. And it looked like he had finally painted the walls. It was a bit brighter in the room.

"New sofa?"

"Uh, yeah. The other one was getting old and it wasn't very comfortable." _Or as nice to make out on as this one._ "I, uh, also hired some guys to paint. Feels brighter don't you think?"_Sara had commented on how dark it was in the room._

"Yeah. It's nice." Catherine got up and walked over to the breakfast bar as Gil poured water into the coffee maker.

"So, I take it the party is over. Did it go as well as you had intended?"

"Yeah. I'm glad I did it. It's nice to see everyone outside of work. We don't even go out to breakfast very much anymore it seems."

They stood in silence for a moment watching the last of the coffee drip into the pot. Grissom pulled two cups from the overhead cupboard, making sure to not pull out the one labeled SARA that he had bought for her when they went to an art fair. He turned the name around to face the back, in case Catherine got to snooping. He knew she loved to put her nose into other people's lives. In fact, he had a feeling that was why she was here.

Sara listened at the door, wrapped in her towel, trying to figure out who it was that would be at the door at 5am. When she heard Catherine's voice, she decided to put on her pajama's and crawl into bed. God only knew how long she would bother Gil. She was probably here because of that kiss under the mistletoe. She couldn't help herself with her snooping. Sara got comfortable and quickly fell to sleep.

Gil poured the coffee and carried them into the living room area and placed them on the coffee table in front of the sofa. He sat down and faced Catherine. Ready or not.

"So, Catherine, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, Gil. I'm actually worried about you. Well, not worried. Concerned."

"About what?" He raised is brow in question.

"Well, for one. That kiss you and Sara shared. And then the look on your face when Sara was singing that song with Greg."

"What look?"

"Well, the look of no look. That unreadable look on your face you get when you are trying to cover up your true emotion."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He took his cup and sipped the warm liquid, hoping he could make his way through this conversation without slipping up.

"Oh, come on. Don't tell me you weren't the TEENSIEST bit jealous of Greg and Sara tonight!"

"No, Catherine. I wasn't. It was just a song. I think Sara thinks of Greg as her brother, or a close cousin or something like that. Besides, why would I be jealous?"

"Well, you two have some history, I know."

"Well, that's the past. Right now, I am her supervisor and hopefully a friend. Although the past couple years have been rough, I think we get along as well as anyone else on the team."

"Yeah, well, I don't know about that." Catherine just stared at him for a moment then grabbed her cup and sit back in the sofa. "So, uh..." She took a sip. "What about the kiss?"

"What ABOUT it?" _Keep your cool, Gil!_

"Well, don't even try to deny that you enjoyed it."

"I, uh...Look. Sara is beautiful. And, of course I did! I mean, who wouldn't? Especially an old guy like me."

"SEE! I knew it!" She plunked her coffee cup down, spilling a little on the table. Gil got up and grabbed a paper towel to wipe it up. It gave him time to think of how to respond to her.

"Knew what?" He resumed his position on the sofa.

"Well, that you enjoyed it! And you said she's beautiful."

"I did?" _Good one Gil!! Why don't you just go show her that Sara is waiting for you in your bed!_

"Yeah." Catherine chuckled. "You did."

"Oh. Well. She is. And so are you?" Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!

"Yeah, yeah. No avoiding the issue, Gil."

"Im not! It was just a kiss under the stupid mistletoe. And I am pretty sure Sara grabbed ME!"

"Well, well." Catherine eyed him suspiciously.

"What the HELL is THAT supposed to mean?" He was losing his cool. _Calm down, Gil. Get a grip! _

"Just that I hadn't realized you noticed." He raised his brow at her in question. "Realized that Sara has been pining away for you all these years."

"She is not, Catherine. I think you have an overactive imagination." He drained his cup and set it down. _Had Sara been pining away after him? If she had, how was it so obvious to Catherine and not to him?_

"Well, maybe." She got up and began to wander around the room. She noticed a few books lying on the shelf. One was a crime novel she had seen Sara reading earlier in the week. She smiled to herself. _Did she leave it here? Or did he borrow it from her?_

"Catherine, its late. Or rather, early. Was there a POINT to this visit, or were you just trying to irritate me?"

"Hey, can I use your bathroom?"

"Yeah, sure." Catherine started towards his bedroom. "OH, NO, NO, NO!" _Crap! Did he just yell that out loud?_

"What? I can't use it?"

"No, I mean, yes you can..." _Think Gil, think_. "But, uh, that one is broken right now. So uh.." he got up and walked towards the kitchen. "You can use the half bath that's right through there next to the laundry room."

"Oh. Ok." She eyed him suspiciously as she made her way across the room and into the bathroom. Catherine quietly opened a few drawers and the medicine cabinet. But this bathroom was devoid of personal items. She opened the bottom drawer and smiled. She reached in and pulled out a box of tampons. _Now why would a bachelor have these?_

_SHIT! Sara kept her personal feminine products in there! Ok, uh. How are you going to explain THAT if she asks. My mom? No, she's near seventy, that won't work. Think, Gil!! GOT IT! They were probably there from when his cousin Rita visited last Christmas. He forgot they were even there!! Yeah._

Catherine walked through the kitchen and joined Gil back on the sofa. She smiled at him, but said nothing. Gil let out a sigh of relief when she started to talk about Nick and his date.

"You know, Gil. You aren't getting any younger."

"Thanks. I wasn't aware."

"Oh, come on, you know what I mean. If you like Sara, you should just go for it. Hell, all of us expected you to when she got here. We could keep a secret. Ecklie doesn't need to know everything that goes on in the lab."

"Well, as nice as it is to hear you say THAT to your Supervisor, I think that it's a bad idea. Sara and I are friends. Im her supervisor. End of story."

"Ok. Ok. I was just saying." Catherine got up and headed to the door. "Well, see you on shift tonight. And Gil? Just think about what I said?"

"Good Night, Catherine." He said sternly and opened the door for her. When she had exited and Gil had locked the door, he leaned against it and let out a small groan of frustration. He made his way back into the bedroom to Sara. When he opened the door, he smiled. She must have realized it was Catherine and that it would be a while. She was fast asleep. He took of his robe and crawled under the covers, wrapping his arms around his lover. He smiled to himself as he drifted off to sleep, thinking _"If Catherine only knew."_

A/N: Well, I hope you like. Please review. I don't wanna beg, but I would love to hear what more than the four or five same people think. Not that I don't want to hear yours!! Please keep reviewing if you usually do, I REALLY appreciate it, but if you have been reading and not reviewing, please take a moment to at least say what you think! Wendy :O)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Catherine's party had lightened the mood of the Night Shift staff, but as the days went by, and actual Holidays were approaching, things began to tense up again. Jim and Sofia had been involved in a huge shoot out and it was found that Jim Brass had been the one to fire the fatal bullet that took out a fellow officer. Thanksgiving came and went and now Christmas was a few weeks away.

Gil sat at his desk looking over some jewelry catalogs, trying to figure out what he could get Sara for a present. He saw some rings that he considered, but when he turned the page and saw a charm bracelet, he knew he had found what he had been looking for. He started to jot down the page number and catalog number when he was startled by a voice standing in front of his desk.

"So, shopping for someone special?"

"Hodges! Don't sneak up on me like that again! Ever!" Grissom closed the book and took of his glasses, rubbing his eyes in frustration.

"Sorry, Gil. I saw you were concentrating and didn't want to disturb you."

"Then why did you come in?" Hodges just stared at him with his mouth open. "So, what did you need, David?"

"Oh, uh, I have your results." He handed him a piece of paper.

"Oh, thanks." Grissom put his glasses back on and looked over the report. Hodges still stood there, a smile on his face. "What?" Grissom was getting very annoyed.

"Well, I uh, bought a special someone a bracelet from that company. Well, mom. And she just loved it! They do great work! They will even custom make pieces for you. I had to have them make the bracelet a little bit larger than usual. Mom has large wrists."

Grissom just stared at him, wondering why he always told him things like this unprovoked. He just forced a smile and turned back to his report.

"Well, I will just, uh" Hodges pointed at the door, then quickly made his exit.

Grissom sighed and put the catalog in his desk drawer. Shift was about to start and he had assignments to hand out. He entered the break room and exchanged a glance with Sara and gently smiled.

"Ok, team. We've got a traffic accident, one fatality. Possibly on purpose. So, Warrick, Nick your on that. The rest of us need to finish processing the evidence from the Wilson case. But before you two head out, we need to discuss the Forensic Conference coming up. I know that I have to go because I am presenting a session. We have Davis from Day Shift going and Applegate from Swing. We need some one else from this shift going. Any volunteers?"

Sara looked down at the magazine she was holding, trying not to smile. She knew Gil was hoping no one would want to go, especially since it was in beautiful and cold Ohio in January.

"Well, I for one want to go on this one. Anyone object?" Catherine spoke up.

"Oh, uh. I didn't think anyone WOULD volunteer. I am somewhat surprised." Gil tried not to show his disappointment.

"Well, an old friend of mine is one of the main presenters, and I wanna go this time. If no one objects." She looked around the room. Everyone shook their head or shrugged that is was fine with them.

Nick leaned over to Sara, whispering in her ear, "dodged that bullet, huh?" Sara just smiled at him.

"Oh, Hey! Since we're all here, can I ask something?" Greg stood up next to Grissom. "Oh, sorry. Are you done?"

"Go ahead, Greg." Gil just shook his head and sat down next to Sara at the table.Sara gently ran her hand along his thigh and gave him a weak smile. They were both disappointed.

"Well, I know we had our Holiday party back before Thanksgiving. And it was awesome! But I think maybe we should just have a small get together, you know, breakfast out and a gift exchange. We can all draw a name and just bring one gift."

"Sounds good to me." Nick chimed in.

"Yeah, Greg. That's a great idea." Sara was all smiles.

The rest of the team agreed.

"Ok, Nick, lets roll, man." Warrick got up, grabbing the assignment slip from Grissom.

After a long shift, Gil sat on Sara's sofa, sipping his coffee. Sara was making some toaster waffles for them in her small kitchen.

"So, today didn't turn out exactly as planned." Sara leaned against the counter waiting for the toaster to pop.

"Yeah. Guess we underestimated dear old Catherine." Gil chuckled. "Perhaps she will change her mind or get sick. Not that I want her to be sick."

"Yeah, well..." The waffles popped up and Sara placed them on the plates, dumping syrup on them and heading to the sofa to join Gil.

Just as Sara sat down and took a bite of her waffle, there was a knock at the door. Gil jumped up and looked around nervously.

"Who could that be?" He whispered.

"I don't know. Ummm, just in case. Bedroom." She whispered and got up to get the door. She waited until Gil had closed the bedroom door and she opened it to a smiling Nick, holding two cups of coffee.

"Hey, Nick! What a surprise!"

"What? You invited me over for breakfast, remember?" He walked in and headed for the sofa and put the coffees down. He noticed two plates of waffles, one with a bite from it and one was untouched. "You are such a tease, Sara. How did you know I LOVE blueberry waffles?"

"Oh, uh...lucky guess." She smiled at him. _WHEW! How could I be so stupid? _She remembered now when they were in the layout room going over evidence and Nick mentioned they never did anything anymore. She had told him he should stop by after shift for some breakfast.

"Nick, uh, could you excuse me for a moment? Go ahead and eat while its warm." Sara went into her bedroom. Gil was sitting on her bed smiling. She held her finger up to her mouth for him to remain quiet. She mouthed "NICK" to him and he nodded. She went over and gave him a quick kiss. She whispered in his ear. "It may be a while." He nodded and kissed her again, smiling.

Sara went back into the living room. Nick had finished his waffles and was sipping his coffee. She sat down next to him and smiled.

"Everything ok?" Nick asked her.

"Yeah. Just had to take care of something."

"Ah." He sipped his coffee again. "Did you draw my name for the gift exchange?"

"I. Am not telling."

"Yeah, right. Maybe I should just go in there and see what it is you had to hide." He chuckled.

Sara's eyes grew wide and she forced a laugh. When she had finished her waffle, Nick helped her wash the plates as they chatted about their latest case and their co-workers. It had been a good hour and Sara was beginning to worry about Gil. Maybe he would just go to sleep. They sat back down on the sofa and chatted about Greg and his latest antics and laughed.

"What's that noise?" Nick suddenly asked.

"What noise." Sara listened and heard a cell phone ringing. SHIT! GRISSOM'S PHONE!

"Sounds like a cell phone. Do you have another phone? Your cell is on your belt and its not mine." Nick said as he pointed to her phone.

_SHIT SHIT SHIT!! Think, Sidle. Think!_

"Oh, uh yeah. Be right back!" She ran to her room slamming the door behind her. Gil sat with a horrified expression on his face. He had turned of the cell, but before he did he saw it was Ecklie calling.

"Ecklie" he whispered. "Get rid of Nick."

Sara sighed and exited the bedroom. "Sorry about that. I have another cell I keep for family to call me on. That was ummm, my mom calling."

"Oh! I thought you didn't have any family. You never mention them."

"Yeah, well. We only talk a few times a year, and I guess with the Holidays, she wanted to call. But I can call her back later, after you leave." She smiled at him, knowing that would get him.

"Sara, family is number one. You should call her back. She might worry about you!" He got up and headed to the door. "Besides, I am beat. I need some sleep. But thanks for the waffles."

Sara followed him to the door. "See you tonight, Nick."

"Bye, Sara" She shut the door, locking it and waited a moment then called to Gil. "You can come out now."

Nick was halfway down the hall when he heard Sara faintly say "you can come out now." _Did she have someone in the bedroom while he was there? She did act surprised. And the waffles were already made. And a cell phone rang. DUH, Stokes! She had a guy in there! But why wouldn't she just tell me? This needed some investigating. Maybe Greg knew something._

The next night, Grissom sat at his desk going over some forms when Nick knocked on his door. He waved for him to come in as he finished writing something. Nick sat down and waited for him to finish.

"So, what can I do for you, Nick?"

"Well, Griss, I have a concern. This is not really work related, but you know how we are all kinda one big family."

"Yeah?" Grissom took of his glasses and leaned forward to listen.

"Well, I am concerned about Sara." Gil tried to not look surprised. "I think she's seeing someone, and for some reason she is keeping him a secret from us. I talked to Greg, and he says he thinks it has been going on for a while now."

"Well, she has a right to her own life, Nick." _Wow! I actually sound convincing?_

"Yeah, I know. But why be so secretive?"

"I don't know, Nick. But do you tell Sara everything? About ALL the women you date?" _Good one, Gil! Quick thinking._

"Gee, don't make me sound like a pimp, Griss. I don't date THAT many women!" He smiled at Grissom. "But I see your point."

"Good." Grissom put his glasses back on and went back to his paperwork.

"Uh, Griss?"

"Yes, Nick?" He looked up at him, a bit annoyed.

"Look. I know you and Sara use to, you know, so, maybe you can talk to her and just make sure she's ok. Maybe she's just afraid you, uh, WE would all be jealous or overprotective."

"Well, that may be, Nick. But I would bet I am the last person she would talk to about that sort of thing. And there was no, 'you know', just for the record."

Nick wasn't convinced. Grissom knew he needed to say SOMETHING to get Nick to stop worrying. "Look. Sara is a strong woman. I am sure she wouldn't be in an unhealthy relationship. When the time comes, she will tell you about him."

"Well, Grissom, I hope you are right." He got up and headed to the door, then stopped. "You know. Maybe I should just talk to her about this."

Gil wanted to say something, but nothing came out. Before he could even say "NO!" Nick was gone. Grissom sighed and put his head in his hands. _Great! Sara's gonna love that discussion! I better give her a heads up. _

Grissom headed out into the hallway in search of Sara. When he found her, she was in the garage with Nick and Greg. _GREAT! So much for a heads up! _He stood there for a moment, considering whether or not he should barge in and interrupt. He decided to let Sara handle it and deal with her anger later.

"Nick. I am NOT having this discussion with you!" Sara was trying to keep her cool.

"Greggo, back me up here, man! Tell her how concerned we are!"

"You two are impossible!" Sara got back to work lifting fibers from the trunk of the car they were processing.

"Sara, I know you said there was some guy, Tony. And then there must have been someone else, someone local who you were going to hook up with that time I heard you on your phone. And now Nick says someone was in your apartment and you hid him!"

"Greg." She said his name as a pleading sigh. "Why are you two so overprotective?"

"We care about you." Nick shrugged his shoulders.

"I do appreciate that. Really. But I can take care of myself, guys. Maybe soon you can meet him. I will definitely discuss it with him. OK?"

"All right" "If you say so." They both left her alone and began processing the car. A few hours later, they finished and headed to the locker room. Sara entered first and Grissom was standing there at his locker. He looked up and smiled. "You look really..." he wanted to say SEXY, but Nick and Greg entered the door a few steps behind. So he lamely finished "...dirty."

Sara smiled, trying not to laugh. She knew Gil and his coverall fetish. "Yeah, uh, just got done processing that car. I tore the engine apart, but I found the bullet!" Sara smiled at him.

"Oh, good. Hopefully Bobby can match it to the gun we found on the suspect." Gil closed his locker. "Well, see you all next shift." He exited the locker room, glancing at Sara on the way out. She smiled at him and nodded slightly in the affirmative. Gil smiled, knowing she would be there in his arms and in his bed within the hour. He felt like the luckiest man in the world.

A/N: Please leave a review!! I have a few more ideas where this is going, but any suggestions are welcome. Feel free to email me your suggestions!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

It was Christmas Eve Day and the Team decided to meat after shift for some breakfast and a gift exchange as Greg had suggested. Instead of their usual haunt, the Team decided to meat up at Nick's place. The mood was jovial and the music was just as jolly. Nick and Greg donned Santa caps and Catherine decided on a reindeer antler headband to get into the spirit.

Grissom sat on Nick's sofa between Warrick and Sara, sipping on eggnog. They had just finished eating from a buffet of assorted fruits, donuts and bagels. Greg decided to play Santa and give out the gifts from under the small fake tree in the middle of Nick's dining room table.

"Ok! The first gift is for..." he paused for a moment to heighten anticipation.

"Just give it already!" Nick yelled at him from across the room.

"Warrick!" Greg smiled and handed the small box to Warrick.

Warrick tore off the paper and opened the box. He smiled and pulled out a coffee mug that read "I'm Down With Forensics". Everyone tried to hide their chuckles, knowing who must have given it to him.

"Thanks, Greggo!" Warrick shrugged at the rest of the team and placed the mug in the box.

"How did you know it was from me?" Greg was dumbfounded, but everyone just laughed at him. "What? I don't get it?"

"And you never will. Just hand out the next gift, Greg, or I'm revoking your Santa duties." Catherine pointed at him and spoke in her best Supervisor tone.

"Fine." He reached over and took a medium sized red gift bag off the table and read the tag. "This one is for...GRISSOM!"

Gil took the bag and pulled out the tissue paper. He pulled out a bright blue knitted scarf and gave a sarcastic grin. "Well, this will come in handy in the desert."

"HEY! I spent two weeks knitting that!" Nick protested from his seat.

"You. Knit. A scarf?" Greg burst out laughing.

"Yeah. Tess took me to a knitting class." Everyone snickered at this. "It's a valuable skill!!"

"Thanks, Nick. I really appreciate it." Grissom threw the scarf around his neck to show his admiration of the gift. Nick smiled and settled back into his chair.

"Oookaaaay! Now the next gift is for...Catherine!!" Greg handed her a small flat wrapped gift.

"Wonder who this is from?" Catherine clawed at the paper and had it unwrapped in record time. "OH! A CD! Of Beethoven's Symphonies. This HAS to be from you, Gil."

"Well, a little culture never hurt anyone." He grinned at her.

"Thanks, Gil." She smiled back at him.

"Alright. Now. The big one!" Greg picked up a large package and he jumped up and down when he read the tag. "This one is for ME!"

Greg attacked the package like a little kid. He got the wrapping paper off and encountered a taped box top, so he ripped the tape off and dug into mounds of crumpled newspaper, pulling out a smaller wrapped box. "Ok, I get it. Tease Greg cause he loves the Holidays. That's fine! Big things come in small packages!" He smiled and opened the second box only to reveal a third smaller box.

"Go on, Greg. Don't look so disappointed. You just said it. Big things can be in small packages."

"Thanks, Sara. I take it this is from you?" Sara just smiled a crooked grin at him.

Greg pulled out a folded envelope from the box and opened it to reveal tickets. "Van Halen? Awesome!! Thanks, Sara!" Greg ran over to Sara and pulled her into a hug. Grissom just scowled at him as he watched Greg paw his girlfriend. When he caught Catherine looking at him, he sat back and smiled a fake smile, hoping no one had noticed his reaction.

"No problem, Greg. I knew you'd like it." She patted his back as he squeezed her a little too tightly. "You can let go now, Greg."

"Oh, sorry!" He stood up, all smiles and bounced back over to the table to grab another gift.

"Ok, this one is for...Sara!" He handed her the small gift bag.

Sara smiled at Greg's enthusiasm and timidly pulled out the red and green tissue paper. She frowned and then immediately set her gaze on Warrick. "Ha ha, Warrick!"

"What? What is it?" Catherine sat up to see better.

Sara pursed her lips and pulled out a bottle of flavored massage oil and a small candle. When Gil realized what she held, his eyes couldn't hide his shock.

"What makes you think its me?" Warrick was smiling wide and laughing.

"Deductive reasoning, genius CSI."

"Oh, yeah. Well, I thought you might find it uh, useful, with a new beau and all." He chuckled and looked over at Grissom, who was NOT laughing.

"Thanks." Sara commented dryly and put the items back into the bag.

"Well, that leaves one more! And its for Nicky!!" Greg handed nick the last box.

"Well, using my deductive reasoning skills as a CSI, I am guessing this is from Catherine." He smiled at her as he opened the box. "Thanks, Cath!"

"What is it?" Greg leaned over Nick to pear into the box.

"Get back, man!" He waved Greg off and pulled out a giant belt buckle that read "Texas" across the face.

"You know this means we'll all have to go out somewhere that I can wear this?" He beamed at the group. Then frowned at the collective disappointed sounding "Yeah."

"Well, way to show enthusiasm!" He plunked the buckle back into the box.

"He, don't worry, man. We'll suck it up and go to a Redneck Bar with you."

"Thanks, Rick! I think." Nick just sat back and pouted.

Catherine looked over at Sara. This was the first she had heard of Sara and a boyfriend. Why hadn't the guys let her in on it? She got up and took the seat next to Sara that Grissom had vacated.

"So, new boyfriend, huh?"

_Great! Here it comes! _Sara smiled at Catherine and just shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh, come on, Sara. You can tell me about him. Woman to woman." She nudged her with her shoulder.

"It's...complicated. He's, uh, really...well, shy. So, we don't go out much." _I hope she bought that!_

"Well, then Warricks gift won't go to waste." She smiled mischievously at Sara, who just turned a bright pink. "Uh, uh. See? He knew what he was doing!"

"Catherine, Please!" Sara looked at her pleadingly.

"Ok, Sara. I know you are very private about, well, everything. But I do wish you the best. You really do deserve someone who loves you wholeheartedly." With that comment she focused her gaze on Grissom. Catherine knew Gil had feelings for Sara, but somehow he could never take his head out of the microscope long enough to realize what he had in front of him. She smiled gently at Sara and patted her knee.

"Well, I need to get home. I have my mom and Lindsey and my Aunt and Cousins to entertain tomorrow."

"Yeah, I think I'm going to get going as well." Sara stood up, grabbing her bag and headed over to grab her coat from the pile near the door.

"Well, thanks, ya'll for coming over. This was a good idea, Greggo!" Nick smiled at him and patted him on the back.

Everyone said their goodbyes, leaving Nick to clean up the mess alone.

_A/N: well, this is just a FUN chapter with the Team. Thought I would throw it in. I have no idea if Van Halen played Vegas in early 2006, but this is fiction, so deal! Hehehe. More fun and mayhem to follow soon! Please read and review! :O) _


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry its been a while since I updated. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please Read and Review!!

Chapter Eleven

The New Year brought an onslaught of crimes in Vegas. As the Team dealt with double shifts and mounds of evidence in a string of robberies, Sara and Grissom were finding it ever increasingly difficult to spend any "alone" time together. Sara found herself spending many days sleeping alone in her apartment since Gil was working odd hours to deal with some administrative issues on top of all the other normal shift issues.

Grissom sat at the table waiting for everyone to stumble in for assignments. Nick sat down with a cup of coffee next to Sara and Catherine as Greg shuffled in and plopped into a chair.

"Hey, Gris? Think we'll have to pull another double?" Warrick asked as he entered the room.

"Well, it seems that the crime wave has settled down, but I do have a couple things." He stood up and walked around the table.

"Nick and Greg, I got another B&E for you. Doesn't look related to our other cases." He handed the slip to Nick. "Warrick, Cath, I got a stolen vehicle being towed in. Print and process that, then finish up with any results you get back from your last case." Catherine tugged the slip out of his hand and groaned.

"Sara, you and I are taking a little road trip. Got a robbery about 30 miles outside Vegas that seems related to the string of robberies we've been having. They might be widening their range."

"Great." Sara gave a half smile and headed to the locker room, smiling to herself. Finally! At least they would have a little alone time on the drive. She opened her locker and pulled out her vest and kit, humming to herself.

"Someone sure seems to be in a good mood today." Warrick commented as he opened his locker. "I thought you'd be in a huff having to drive so far. And with Grissom!"

"Well, I'm just happy to get out of Vegas. Even if it is for a few hours. And with Grissom." She grinned at him.

"Yeah. I hear ya!" He shut his locker. "Well, try to not have too much fun. I better go meet Catherine before she gets too angry. SHE is NOT in a good mood today."

Sara smiled at him. "Well, good luck with that!"

"Hey! You ready?" Grissom stood at the door of the locker room, kit in hand.

"Yeah." Sara waved goodbye to Warrick and followed Grissom out to his SUV and climbed into the passenger side.

"What? No demands for driving?" Gil teased as he started the engine.

"I get to drive on the way back." She stated, pursing her lips.

"Oh." Gil pulled out of the lab parking lot and sighed.

Sara looked over at Gil's profile and smiled sweetly. He needed a haircut. His beard was in need of a trim as well. She reached over and ran her hand along his cheek, stroking his beard. Gil leaned into her hand and quickly kissed her palm.

"What?" He was smiling at her.

"Just thinking you could use a trim."

"I can, huh?" He laughed. "Getting too scruffy for you?"

"No. Just an observation."

Gil reached over and placed his hand on her thigh. Sara covered his hand with her own and laced her fingers with his. They smiled at each other, just enjoying the moment of togetherness. Sara was soon finding it hard to keep her eyes open. Her slight snoring had Gil glancing over at her and he chuckled to himself. They really had been working hard.

"Hey! Sleepyhead. We're here!" Gil patted Sara on her leg to waken her.

"Wow. That was faster than I thought."

"Yeah. Let's go!" Grissom hopped out of the SUV and grabbed his kit.

Several hours later, they finished printing, swabbing and collecting all the evidence and found themselves once again headed to Vegas. They drove in near silence, holding hands, just enjoying the drive. Before they realized it, the sun was starting to show itself above the horizon and they were pulling back into the lab parking lot.

"Well, that was entirely too short of a trip." Sara took the key out of the ignition. When she went to exit the vehicle, Gil stopped her by placing his hand on her forearm.

"Sara...I'm so sorry we haven't been able to, uh, be together lately. I miss you, you know."

Sara gently smiled. "I know."

"Well, we better get this in there so we can get home at a decent hour for a change."

"Yeah" Sara sat silent for a moment. She looked over at Gil, staring into his eyes. "Sooo...coming over later?"

Gil smiled at her and shook his head in the affirmative. "I thought you'd never ask."

The Forensic Conference was a week away. Grissom sat studying the itinerary and going over where he had to be and when for the conference when Ecklie appeared at his door.

"Hey, Gil. I need to speak with you about the Forensic Conference."

"Have a seat, Conrad."

He sat down in a chair across Grissom's desk and smiled a sickly sweet syrupy smile at him. _This can't be good! _Grissom raised an eyebrow in question. "So, what's up?"

"Well, Gil. It seems that Applegate from Swing isn't going to be making it to the conference. He's going to be undergoing surgery tomorrow on his knee. He was injured when he fell at a scene yesterday."

"I am sorry to hear that, Conrad."

"Well, now we have one spot open for someone at the conference. Someone who can take over Applegate's spot on the discussion panel."

Gil shuffled through his papers, finding the one that described the session. He smiled, knowing who would be the perfect one to take his place.

"Materials analysis? Well, Conrad, I know you have issue with her, but Sara would be the best one to take that."

"Yes, Gil. I am aware of her background and areas of specialty. I'm just concerned that she and Catherine will have issue with one another. Are you prepared to handle that if something should stir them up?"

"You need to give Sara a little more credit, Conrad. I told you we have dealt with her issues. She and Catherine have been getting along fine. Have been for quite some time. I don't see that there would be any anticipated issues to deal with."

"Well, if you think so, Gil" He smiled his fake smile again and got out of his seat. "Tell Sidle she's on for this. I'm sure she won't mind spending time with you." With that he strode out of Gil's office and disappeared around the corner.

Gil sat staring out his door in disbelief. _Did Ecklie just say all that? Did he know something about he and Sara? NAH!_

"Hey, Gil." Catherine grinned when she noticed he was staring off into space. "Earth to Gil Grissom!"

"What?" He jumped up a little and looked over to Catherine, who was leaning her hip on his desk and smiling at him.

"Daydreaming?" She chuckled.

"No. Yes. Well, just thinking over the conversation I had with Conrad a few moments ago."

"Oh." Catherine stood up, disappointed it wasn't something juicier.

"Actually, this effects you too. A little. Applegate is out for surgery, so Sara will be taking his place at the Forensic Conference."

"Oh."

"Yeah. She will be taking over his Discussion panel position."

"Well, I could have done that as well, Gil."

"I know, but the county already paid for another person, so Sara seemed to be the best fit."

"Uh, huh."

"And you and she seem to be getting along fine lately. No fights or incidences that I know of. So, yeah! I think it makes sense for her to go."

Catherine just smiled at him and nodded her head. _Who was he trying to convince? Her or himself?_

"So, uh, did you need something?"

"Yeah. I need you to check out some bugs we found on the car we processed."

"Oh, ok." Gil smiled like a kid and followed Catherine to the garage.

An hour later Grissom was examining an insect specimen under the microscope when someone gently whispered in his ear. "So, we get to go together after all."

Gil smiled and stood up and faced Sara. She was smiling that teasing crooked grin he loved so much. "Ecklie caught me in the hallway and told me I had to go to the Conference. How did you manage that?"

"Well, I have my ways, Ms. Sidle." He put his head back down to continue his examination.

Sara leaned closer, leaning into his left side to see what he was examining. She gently let her

right hand land just above his belt on his back, her left holding herself up on the counter beside the microscope. "I have my ways, too, Dr. Grissom. And I sure hope to share them with you soon." She smiled seductively at him and exited the room before he could reply. Gil let out a deep breath, trying to calm his arousal. He was still amazed how she could effect him so intensely. This was going to be one interesting Conference.

Sara walked into the break room, smiling. She poured a cup of coffee and sat down next to Warrick at the table. He looked at her suspiciously, then smiled.

"What?" She laughed.

"That!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, Warrick."

"You're smiling again. Haven't seen you smile so much as this week. Things must be good with the boyfriend huh?"

Sara grinned at him. "Something like that." She sipped her coffee. "Plus, I was just informed, that I will be taking Applegate's place at the Forensic Conference next week."

"That's good news?"

"Well, it's January. Ohio has snow. I think it will be fun!"

"Yeah, just so you don't blow up at Grissom or get into it with Cath." Warrick smiled at her.

"Don't start with m! I already got the speech from Ecklie on demeanor in the workplace and out of it. It's like you all think I'm some over steamed pressure cooker ready to explode!"

Warrick just opened his mouth, but nothing came out. "I gotta go." He got up and made a quick exit. Catherine entered the room, nearly getting knocked over by the escaping Warrick.

"Where's he going in such a hurry?"

"I have no idea. Men. Who can figure them out?" Sara picked up a magazine and pretended to read it as catherine poured a cup of coffee.

"So. I hear you will be joining us in wonderful Ohio." She pulled up a seat across from Sara.

"Yeah. Yeah. I'm sure it will be fine." She flipped a page in the magazine. "Plus, I hope they have snow."

"Snow? UGH! That's the part that I am dreading."

"Well, I didn't grow up with it, but during college I became very fond of snowball fights and sledding and making snowmen. Plus, there's something so pure and clean about the atmosphere after a fresh snowfall."

"Well, if you say so. All I see is cold and wet."

"Well, just another way that we are different." Sara commented as she flipped through the magazine again.

"Look, Sara. I know we've had issues. And I know you and Gil have had PLENTY of issues. So, I say we all try to have a good time and if need be, stay out of each other's way."

"That is a great idea." Sara smiled at her. "I think we will be able to handle ourselves professionally and get through a few days away from the Vegas heat."

"Yeah. My friend Linda is presenting a DNA session. She used to work here and then got married and moved to Pennsylvania. So, it will be nice to see her."

"Oh, yeah. So, uh, Grissom must know her too then?" Sara hoped she wasn't being too obvious.

"Yeah." Catherine leaned across the table closer to Sara. "They even dated." She smiled and sat back.

"Really. Hmmm." Sara closed the magazine and got up. "Well, I am going to see if Hodges has my results."

Catherine sat sipping her coffee, wondering at Sara's reaction to her comment about Gil and Linda. _Did Sara still have feelings for him? After all these years? Well, only one way to find out! _This was DEFINITELY going to be an interesting Conference!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Catherine took her seat on the aisle. She was sitting next to Grissom, who was seated next to Sara. Davis from the Day Shift sat in front of them. She looked over at Sara, then Grissom. Sara stared out the window. Gil smiled at Catherine and buckled his seat belt as they waited for the plane to take off.

"So, this should be fun. Getting out of Vegas for a few days." Catherine looked to Gil and Sara.

"Yeah. I think so." Grissom fidgeted in his seat.

"Yeah. Never can tell what will happen at these Conferences." Sara said with a sarcastic grin. Grissom tried to hide his smile, but catherine noticed his slight grin.

"Hey, Davis!" Catherine leaned forward so he could hear her.

"Yeah?" His face peered over the top of the seat.

"Looking forward to this?"

"Yeah! I've never been to a Forensics Conference. Is it fun?"

"Yeah, Davis. It can be." Catherine leaned closer and whispered, "Just be careful who you hook up with. If you're into that."

He smiled at her and chuckled. "Nah. Got a wife and two year old at home. I'm in this purely for the science."

"Well, that's good." Davis turned back around and put his headphones on.

"I can't wait to see Linda." Catherine laid her head back against the seat and sighed.

"Linda?" Gil looked over at her, eyes wide.

"Yeah, Linda Hanson, well not Hanson anymore. It's now Emerson."

"Oh." Gil stared off into space. Sara eyed him suspiciously.

"You DID know she's one of the main presenters, right?" Catherine was grinning wide.

"No! I mean, Yes, I saw Linda Emerson, but I failed to make the connection."

"Ah, I see." Catherine looked over at Sara. She was flipping through a magazine, acting totally uninterested in the conversation. _RIGHT! _"Is that going to be a problem for you, Gil?"

"No. No. That's old news, Catherine."

"Yeah." Catherine smiled to herself and closed her eyes as the plane took off.

Sara sat silently next to Grissom, listening to his conversation with Catherine. Gil looked over at her, knowing she would have questions. He looked sideways at Catherine to make sure she was sleeping then slowly slid his hand over to Sara's knee. He smiled at her as she held his gaze. He leaned in close to her ear. "I'll explain later."

Sara just looked at him and gently smiled. "There's no need to explain." Sara had gotten a blanket from the Flight Attendant and now covered herself with it. Gil grinned at her and leaned closer, pulling the blanket over both of them, covering their joined hands. Sara gently squeezed his hand and laid her head on his shoulder. Gil sighed as he closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him.

"Hey! Sleeping Beauty! Our flights landing in a few minutes." Catherine shook Grissom gently. Gil opened his eyes to a smiling Catherine. Sara was leaning her head against his shoulder. She woke slowly when Gil stirred.

"Are we landing?" Sara sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, soon. Did you sleep well?" Catherine was smiling coyly at her.

"Yeah. Sorry, Griss." She looked apologetically at Gil.

"Oh, uh. No problem." He folded the blanket and sat up straight.

Once they landed and grabbed their luggage, they called for a hotel shuttle. Twenty minutes later they were checking in to their hotel.

"Four rooms under Gil Grissom, Las Vegas Crime Lab."

"Yes, sir. Here we are. We have one room on the 4th floor and three on the 5th floor. Two of those are adjoining."

"That's fine." He handed her his credit card and leaned in so no one would hear. "Which two are adjoining?"

"That would be rooms 515 and 517, Sir." She handed him his card and receipt and room cards. He kept the two adjoining room keys for himself and Sara, handing room 514 to Davis.

"And Cath, your by yourself on 4." He handed her the room card.

"Fine with me." She took the key and headed for the elevators. Davis followed her close behind.

Gil waited until they were out of voice range and whispered to Sara.

"Your room key, my Dear." He smiled mischievously at her.

"Thanks." She furrowed her brow at him, wondering what he was up to.

Sara opened her room door, noticing Davis entered the room across from hers and Gil had the one next to hers. _Well, at least Catherine's on a different floor._

Sara put her suitcase on her bed and began to hang up her clothes when she heard a knocking sound. She went to the door. No one was there. She realized that the knocking was from the door inside her room. She opened the adjoining room door to a smiling Gil Grissom.

"Well, you are a sneaky one, Dr. Grissom." Sara wrapped her arms around his neck, placing a wet opened mouth kiss on his lips.

"Hmmmm." Gil moaned and pulled her into his room, spinning her around towards the bed.

"Gil. Gil." She managed between kisses. "Don't - Have - Time." He let her go reluctantly. They had to go to the Meet N Greet at 6pm. It was now 5:50pm. Gil looked at his watch and sighed.

"Ok. Well, freshen up so we can get this over with."

"Not looking forward to seeing Linda?" She pursed her lips at him jokingly.

"Sara. Look. It was a long time ago."

"Gil, it's fine. I'm just giving you a hard time" She wrapped her arms around his middle, hugging him close. They stood there that way for a few minutes, enjoying their moment alone. "I better go get ready." She smiled up at him and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

Sara entered meeting room C alone. They thought it would be better to enter alone. Davis sat with Catherine and another woman about Catherine's age at a table off to the side near the back of the room. Davis saw her and waved. He stood up and pulled out her seat for her.

"Such a gentleman, Davis. Thanks." Sara sat down, laughing at his galantry.

"Hey, Sara. This is Linda Emerson. Grissom's old flame." Catherine laughed.

"Nice to meet you, Linda." Sara shook her hand across the table.

"Catherine refuses to let the whole Grissom thing go. It was so long ago. We went on, what, four dates?" She laughed. "And I am not sure if collecting butterflies really constitutes a date anyway."

"Well, you know, Gil. If bugs are involved, he thinks it's the best thing in the world." Catherine laughed then quickly stopped as Gil approached.

"Were you laughing at me?" Gil pulled out the chair next to Sara and sat down. "Hello, Linda."

"Hello, Gil. You're looking well." She smiled sweetly at him. "Like the scruff."

"Oh, yeah. Had this for a few years now." He rubbed his beard. Sara gently smiled.

"Wow, Dr. Grissom without a beard. I cant imagine that!" Davis commented.

"Yeah, well, he has a somewhat handsome face under there." Linda smiled at him. Gil just shifted nervously in his seat.

They ate, drank and talked for hours. Gil, Linda and Catherine telling stories from their early days of working together.

"So, Gil. Whatever happened between you and that woman you met at a conference? Where was it? San Diego? San Francisco?" Linda waited for his answer. Sara took a drink to hide her smile.

"What?"

"Yeah, I remember you came back from some conference. It was my last week at the lab, but everyone was talking about a hickey on your neck." Catherine laughed out loud while Sara tried to not choke on her drink.

"Whoa! Dr. Grissom!" Davis smiled at him. "Who was she? Is she here?"

"Uh, well...lets not go there, ok?" Gil turned red and got up to get another drink from the bar.

"What's that all about?" Linda asked Catherine.

"Well, you know, Gil. Privacy and all."

"So, it didn't end well?" Linda was intrigued. She was especially intrigued at Sara's reaction. She had turned a shade of red darker than Gil. Was she the one?

"Well, He never really said who it was. But, uh, Sara? Wasn't that when you first met Gil?"

"Uh, yeah. I think so." Sara looked at her empty glass. "Im, uh, going to get another drink."

Once Sara had left, Catherine motioned for Davis and Linda to lean in closer to hear. "Now, they have never said, but I KNOW it was Sara."

"Really?" Davis was in shock. "I mean, up until recently, it seemed they didn't even get along that well. But, then again, I've only been in Vegas for three years."

"Yeah, well. He brought her here to investigate Warrick after a fellow CSI was shot. And she stayed. I think they had a little fling. But that was seven years ago. And like you said, Davis, they weren't on the best of terms after a short while. And both of them have dated. So, who knows with those two."

"Well, that's very interesting." Linda smiled and sat back.

"What's interesting?" Gil sat down with his drink.

"Oh, uh, nothing."

"Right. I know you, Catherine. It's never nothing." She just smiled at him, not saying a word.

"Well, kids, I think it's time this old woman got some sleep." Linda got up and pushed her chair in just as Sara sat back down at the table. "It was nice to meet you Mr. Davis, Sara."

"Good Night." They all chanted as she walked away.

"Well, Im off too. I'm not used to the late hours like you guys." Davis walked behind Grissom and leaned in and whispered in his ear. "Don't let the women get to you."

"Thanks." He smiled at Davis, then at Sara and Catherine.

"Well, that was nice, huh? Seeing Linda again?" Catherine asked of Gil.

"Yeah. She looks good. I guess marriage agrees with her." Gil sipped his drink, casting sideways glances at Sara.

"Well, except she's now divorced."

"Oh, well. That's too bad."

"Well, she seems nice. I can't wait to hear her lecture tomorrow." Sara said as she smiled at Gil.

"Speaking of - I think it is about time I tried to get some sleep too. 8am Comes too early." Catherine said her Good Night and left.

"Well, Ms. Sidle. I think its about time we turned in as well."

"Yeah? Well, ok. I think my boyfriend is expecting to hear from me soon anyway."

"He is, huh?"

"Yeah. He can be a bit needy sometimes." She smiled at him.

"Needy? That doesn't sound like someone you would be involved with. Maybe he just can't keep his hands off of you."

"Hmmm. Maybe." They stared at each other for a few more moments before silently making their way to the elevators.

Once on their floor, Sara and Gil entered their respective rooms from the hallway. After changing into her favorite sweats and t-shirt, Sara joined Gil in his room, leaving the adjoining door open. She crawled up onto the King Size bed next to him and hugged his side.

"So. That was Linda." She was making idle patterns on his chest with her fingertips.

"Yeah." He hugged her closer to his side.

"She seems nice."

"Sara. You have nothing to worry about."

"I know. But, uh, you didn't hear what comments were made once you left."

"What did Catherine say about me?"

"Well, she didn't really say it, but she IMPLIED that I was the women you met in San Francisco that gave you the hickey."

Gil laughed. "Well, Honey, you were!"

"Well, I KNOW THAT! And YOU know that. But how does SHE know that?" Sara sat up next to him on the bed waiting for an answer.

"Look, you know how news travels around the lab. Warrick saw my little love bite and the word spread within minutes."

"Do you think they suspect something now?"

"No. I know Catherine. She loves to see me squirm. She's probably been waiting seven years to use that incident against me."

"So, uh, now I'm and incident?"

"Sara..."

"Gil, I'm joking. Besides...we don't need Catherine's approval."

"No. We definitely DO NOT!" He tugged her down next to him on the bed. "Let's forget about her and all the others and just enjoy this time."

"Mmmmmm." Gil was placing light kisses down her neck. "I think that's the best idea you've had all day."

"Yeah?" He smiled as he kissed his way up to her ear. "I have a few more..."

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter. I'm trying to keep this story light and angst free, so sorry if that disappoints anyone. Hehehe. Please leave a review! I love reviews!


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Well, here's the next installment! Hope you like! Beware, this ones definitely M for some language and well, not smut, but, you know! So please leave a review! I hope to have another chapter up tomorrow!

Chapter Thirteen

Davis sat up with a start. He looked around the room, realizing he was in a hotel room. He wiped the sleep from his eyes. He had been dreaming about a serial killer. One of the "perks" of being a CSI. You saw horror and dreamt of horror. He got up and padded into the bathroom. As he was making his way back to the bed, he stopped in front of his room door when he heard something from out in the hall.

"OH! GOD!"

_What was that? _He leaned closer to hear.

"God!"

_Was someone in trouble? _He opened the door slowly and leaned his head out into the hallway to hear better.

"YES! Oh, God, YES!"

He chuckled._ Well, sounds like someone's having a good time! _He shut the door, locked it and walked cautiously back to the bed.

"EWWW!" He yelled out loud, realizing that the sounds were coming from Dr. Grissom's room! _Who did he have in there with him? Sara? Linda? Not Catherine!_ He climbed back under the covers, hoping he could sleep.

The alarm sounded at 6am. Davis got up and decided to go for a morning swim and hit the hotel gym for a workout.

Sara woke early. She loved waking up in Gil's arms. She smiled to herself and wrapped her arms around her lover.

"How long you been up?" A sleepy Gil managed to mumble.

"Just a few minutes." She hugged him tighter.

"Mmmmmm. Nice." Gil kissed the top of her head, drifting back to sleep.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Gil jumped up and looked around. Sara got up and headed for the adjoining room door. She pointed to the door of Gil's room and slipped into her room, gently closing Gil's adjoining door. Gil got up, grabbing his robe.

"Just a minute." He went to the door and peered through the peephole, expecting it to be Catherine. He was surprised to see Linda standing there. He opened the door.

"Hey! Sleepyhead!" She smiled at him.

"Hi, Linda. Uh, what brings you by so early?"

"Gil, its 7am. Time for breakfast. Sessions start at 8:30am."

"Oh, yeah. Oh, uh, come in?" He stood aside and she entered.

"Well, I thought you'd be up by now and thought you'd like to join me and Catherine for breakfast. We made plans to meet a little after 7am."

"Oh. Well, give me 15 minutes and I will join you both."

"Ok, Gil." She opened the door. He followed her, holding it open for her as she exited.

Davis was walking down the hallway back to his room when he saw Linda exit Grissom's room. He smiled at them as he fished for his card key in his pocket.

"I had a wonderful time." Linda said low and seductive, then laughed, looking at the shocked expression on young Davis' face. Gil just scowled at her.

"Fifteen minutes." He let the door shut. Linda smiled at Davis and made her way down the hall to the elevators.

Gil opened the adjoining room door. He heard the shower running and smiled. He threw off his robe and entered the bathroom. He pulled the curtain back, startling Sara.

"SHIT! Gil! Do NOT scare me like that!"

"Sorry!" He laughed as he joined her, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"So, who was at the door? Catherine?"

"Actually, no. It was Linda." He placed small kisses across her shoulder.

"Linda? She still got the hots for ya big guy?" Sara leaned back against his arousal, wiggling her ass.

"Sssaraaa" he hissed into her hair as his hand wandered to her center, sliding a finger between her slick folds.

"Mmmmm. God, Gil!"

"Shhhh. We are in a hotel, not at home, My Dear." He breathed into her ear. "I had to remind you of that last night."

Sara laughed out loud, turning in his arms. She placed a wet kiss on his mouth, letting her tongue dance with his. The water was turning cold, so they pulled apart, making quick of actual washing.

"Later, Bugman." Sara grinned at him.

"Fine. I have to meet Linda and Catherine soon anyway."

"Oh, so you're leaving me for other women?"

"Sara, you know you're the only one for me." He took her into his arms, kissing her passionately.

"Wow!" Sara smiled up at him.

"Yeah." Gil grinned.

"Lets get out of here. I am freezing!" Sara turned off the water and grabbed a towel, throwing it at Gil, then grabbing one for herself. Gil went into his room to dress.

"I'll meet you down there for breakfast, ok?" Gil shouted from his room.

"Ok. I'll just be a few more minutes."

Gil headed out to the elevators and made his way down to breakfast with the other women.

Catherine piled her plate with fruit and a bagel, grabbing an apple juice on her way to the table where Linda was sitting.

"Sleep well?"

"Yeah. I usually don't have issue with hotel beds." They both chuckled.

"Did you talk to Gil?"

"Yeah. Actually, I woke him up."

"Oh." Catherine took a bite of her bagel.

"Morning, Ladies." Davis sat down with a cup of coffee.

"Morning." They chimed in unison.

"So, you were up early. Did you hit the gym?" Linda inquired of Davis.

"Yeah. I, uh, I'm an early riser. Plus I couldn't sleep really well. Hotel beds, you know?"

Linda got up saying she was going to get another cup of coffee. Davis leaned in towards Catherine.

"Hey, Catherine. Do you think that Linda and Gil have something going on?"

"What?" Catherine's eyes grew wide. "What makes you say that?"

"Well, last night, I had a nightmare. Typical serial killer scenario."

"Yeah."

"Well, I got up to use the bathroom and heard some noises in the hall. I thought someone was in trouble, so opened the door."

"Yeah? What was it?" Catherine was intrigued.

"Well, I heard 'Oh, God!' But then I heard, well 'Yes! Oh, God! Yes!' And I figured that someone was enjoying a little hotel nookie." He grinned.

"Well, its bound to happen." Catherine smiled at him.

"Well, that's when I realized that the noise was coming from Dr. Grissom's room." He sat back in his chair, sipping his coffee.

"What? Gil? No. No way!"

"Yes! And then this morning, I saw Linda coming out of his room. And she said, I quote 'I had a wonderful time.'"

"Really?" Catherine looked over at Linda as she chatted with a few other women at the coffee table. "Well, she is recently divorced. And they did date about 7 years ago."

"Yeah." Davis sat there thinking for a moment. "Hey! I wonder if Sara heard anything? Her room is RIGHT next to his!"

"Oh, God! This could get REALLY interesting!"

"What could get interesting?" Grissom was standing behind then, coffee cup and plate of food in hand. He took a seat across from catherine at the table.

"Oh, just the conference. The people here. You know. Typical drama."

"Ah." Gil eyed her suspiciously, then looked to Davis, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact with him.

"Morning, guys!" Sara sat down at the table next to Gil.

"Hi, Sara." Davis wanted to ask her if she heard anything, but Grissom was sitting right there. When Sara got up to get some coffee, he followed her.

"Hey, uh, Sara? I wanted to ask you something."

"Ok, sure." She opened a sugar packet and dumped it into her cup.

"Well, uh. Did you HEAR anything weird last night? Like, ummm, noises?"

"Noises? No." _Shit! Did he hear us?_

"NO?"

"What are you getting at Davis?" _Crap! He MUST have heard her!_

"Well, I heard, umm, from Dr. Grissom's room. Well, lets just say he was showing SOMEONE a good time." He turned slightly red.

"Really? Huh!" _Think, Sidle! Think! _"Well, uh, I had my headphones on all night, so I probably wouldn't have heard a pack of elephants stomping down the hallway." _Good one!_

"Oh. Well, I saw Linda at Dr. Grissom's door this morning."

"Huh!" Sara was trying not to laugh at his assumption.

"Are you ok? With all this, I mean? I, uh, know you two had a thing a while ago."

"What? What's Catherine been telling you?"

"Well, you and Dr. Grissom had a THING before you came to Vegas. Well, that's the rumor anyway."

"Hmmm. Well, Davis. I think it's best to avoid any rumors in the lab."

"Oh. Ok. Well, I just wanted you to know, in case, well, you know."

"Thanks for looking out for me. You are such a gentleman!" Sara smiled at him and headed back to the table and Gil. She leaned in to Gil's ear as she sat down "we need to talk."


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Thanks for all the great reviews!! Keep em comin! Just a note. Some have mentioned "when will the team find out?" Well, I was trying to keep this in time with the show and how they all found out when Sara was abducted. This is just stuff that MIGHT have happened in between the two years they kept it a secret. But whose to say that the Team didn't always suspect something, or know something? Hope you like! Wendy

Chapter Fourteen

Sara sat next to Catherine as Linda spoke. Grissom had a session of his own in an hour and wanted time to prepare. Sara had told Grissom about Davis and what he had heard and assumed about Linda. Gil was at a loss on what to do and he had the Conference to think about. So, Sara decided to hang close to Catherine and find out her assumptions.

Catherine looked over at Sara. She seemed like she was intently listening, but she knew that look. She was deep in thought. Catherine knew that at one time Sara and Gil had a relationship, that had for some reason turned into friendship. If she knew Gil, and she knew him pretty well, it probably ended the day he became her supervisor. He was a cut and dry by the book kind of man. That's what made him Gil Grissom. That and his love for bugs and science.

The session ended and Linda came over to where they were seated.

"Great Session, Linda. You're a great speaker. I HATE having to speak in public." Catherine commented.

"Thanks. That means a lot." Linda smiled at her. "So, Sara, was it totally boring?"

"Of course not. I love hearing about other crime labs and their procedures and techniques."

Sara got up to leave. "I'm going to head over to the room where Gil's setting up and see if he needs any help."

"Oh, ok. We'll be along shortly." Catherine went to get up then stopped. _Wait! Did she just call him GIL? _Sara had already exited the room. She turned to Linda. "Did she just call him GIL?"

"Yeah, why?" Linda was confused.

"Well, she NEVER calls him Gil. Just Grissom. I think me, Jim and Ecklie are the only ones who use his name. To everyone else...He's just...GRISSOM!"

"Oh. Hmmm. Well, maybe she thought in this setting it would seem more appropriate to use his actual name. Going by a last name is kinda "chummy" and not really professional, you know?"

"Yeah. Maybe. It's just WEIRD." Catherine still wasn't convinced. She wasn't sure what it meant, but it was just out of the ordinary for Sara.

Sara hastily made her exit from the room. _CRAP! Did Catherine notice I called him Gil?_ She hurried to the room across the lobby and down another hallway. Gil was sitting in one of the chairs in the front, his glasses perched on the end of his nose, going over his notes. Sara walked up behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Hey! You ready?' He smiled up at her.

"Well, now that you're here, My Dear."

"Right." She sat down next to him and took his hand in hers. "You ok? You seem distracted."

"I just don't know what to do, Sara. This whole 'Linda' thing and Catherine and her mouth."

"Well, maybe if we ignore it, it will go away. You know, don't give her any more information to form a wrong conclusion with. Or a RIGHT ONE for that matter." She smiled at him.

"Yeah. I have a feeling we are going to have to have a sit down with her sooner rather than later. She always has been the meddling type."

"Yeah, and, I am not sure if she noticed, but I called you Gil and not Grissom. Catherine's going to notice that and wonder."

Gil let out a defeated sigh and put his head in his hands. He lifted his head "HEY! Maybe you can just say, if she brings it up, that going by GRISSOM isn't really very professional, so you decided to use my name. No big deal!" He smiled at her.

"Ok. That makes sense." Sara squeezed his hand, looked around the room to be sure they were alone, and placed a quick kiss on his lips. Gil squeezed her hand and let go quickly when he saw Linda and Catherine walk into the room.

"Ok, Sara. I am NOT sitting in the front row. Let's move back a few, shall we? No offense, Gil." Catherine smiled at him.

"None taken. Just don't fall to sleep." He took his place at the podium and began to go through his notes as people trickled into the room.

Sara laughed and got up to join Catherine and Linda two rows back. They sat down, Catherine on the end and Linda between her and Sara. Gil shuffled through his notes then looked out at the crowd, letting his glance rest on Sara. Catherine and Linda were turned facing the row behind them talking to some men sitting there. He caught Sara's eye and gave a quick wink to her. She winked back at him and smiled. Linda turned in her seat in time to see Gil flash a wink in their direction. She glanced over at Sara. She was smiling to herself as she opened her notebook to a clean page.

Linda turned around to face front while Catherine continued to flirt with the men from Phoenix. She looked over at Sara and smiled. She turned to face Sara a bit more and leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"So, how long have you and Gil been seeing each other?"

Sara's head swung around so fast, Linda thought she might have whiplash! "What?"

"You heard what I said." She smiled coyly at her. "Doesn't take a Forensic Investigator to see how much he admires you, Sara."

"Yeah, well. We're friends. Have been for a while now. I admire him too. He's a great scientist."

"Oh, come on, Sara. That might work on your co-workers, who, by the way, don't seem to be very good at investigating, but I know Gil Grissom and I have seen how he looks at you. And how you look at him."

"I, uh..." Sara sat mouth open.

"I saw that wink. And the kiss." Linda chuckled at the expression on Sara's face. Sara looked over to Gil. He caught her gaze and smiled at her. "Please don't say anything to anyone." Sara said in defeat.

Linda smiled. _AH HA! _"I promise. But, uh. I think Davis is under the impression I was the one screaming his name last night."

"Shit. You heard about that?" Sara looked over at Catherine who was now in full flirt mode with the man behind her.

"Well, catherine's never been known to be shy. She asked me if I had spent the night with Gil. And the fact that Davis saw me leave his room this morning didn't exactly help in making her believe me."

"Yeah. Sorry about that. But it took the heat off of me." Sara flashed her a grin. Linda chuckled.

"What you two whispering about over there?" Catherine leaned forward to hear them.

"Oh. Just discussing what its like to be with Gil." Catherine screwed her face up in confusion at Linda. "I mean, you know, to work with him." She finished.

"Oh! I thought you meant...never mind." Catherine sat back in her seat.

"Good Afternoon! Lets get started!" Gil started his presentation as the lights were dimmed so slides could easily be seen. Davis slipped in at the last minute and took a seat in front of Sara. He turned back to her and smiled.

Two hours later, participants were exiting the room after Gil's Lecture. Catherine decided to join Andrew from Phoenix for a drink before dinner. Davis said he had to give his wife a call and would meet them at 6pm for dinner. Linda looked over at Sara. She was closing her notebook and rustling around in her bag. She was obviously stalling. Probably waiting for Gil. He was presently having a discussion with a few women about his lecture. Linda smiled. The women always seemed to buzz around Gil Grissom at conferences.

"So, uh, Sara. About our discussion earlier."

"Yeah?" She sat up, looking a bit annoyed.

"Look, I'm not going to say anything to Catherine or Davis either. You've obviously been keeping the relationship secret for a reason."

"Well, He IS my Supervisor."

"Yeah, well there is that." Linda smiled at her. "So, how long have you two been together?"

"Well, we first met over 7 years ago in San Francisco at a conference, so, yes, I was the culprit in the hickey incident." They both laughed. "But we've just started to see each other outside of work over the past 9 months or so. Gil never wanted to cross the Supervisor/Employee line. But over the past year or so...well, let's just say that a lot of horrible things happened to our friends and to us and we found that we needed each other."

"Well, I'm happy for you. Really. And I understand the secrecy. You two must be REALLY good at hiding and acting. Because I don't think Catherine even suspects it was anyone but ME that was in Gil's room last night."

Sara laughed. "Well, we've had to scramble a few times. And the fact that we had a couple of years where we really did hate each other helped."

"Oh." Linda just nodded her head.

"Yeah."

"Hey!" Gil stood at the end of the row of chairs they were seated in. "Ready to get out of here for the evening?"

"Sure." Linda got up and Sara followed. Gil was right behind Sara, placing his hand on her lower back as they walked out, he whispered, "were you talking about me?"

Sara smiled back at him. "She knows." He raised his eyebrow at her. "She won't tell." He nodded and followed them into the hallway.

They all met at that nights dinner event. It was a nice sit down dinner, complete with cheesy entertainment. They ate, drank, told stories and laughed. Soon after desert, the crowd thinned. Catherine decided to Join Andrew from Phoenix at a local bar. Davis left to call his wife and turn in for the evening, leaving Gil, Sara and Linda alone at the table.

"So, Gil. Sara says you two have been an item for months now."

"What?" His eyes grew wide at her directness.

"Oh, come on. You can't deny it. Sara already told me."

"Yeah. I know. But...I don't know." Sara smiled at him and took his hand in hers, giving it a gentle squeeze. He smiled back at her.

"See? That's what I'm talking about! How do your co-workers NOT KNOW!"

"Maybe their just too close to the situation. I mean, we're like a big family. Dysfunctional as it may be." Sara grinned. "Jim Brass knows we had something when we first met, but no one else knows the story. And no one seems to suspect anything now."

"Ah, Jim. Funny guy." She smiled. "He's a detective now, I hear."

"Yeah. He was moved to Homicide and I took over as Supervisor. The worst of it though, is that Conrad Ecklie is now the Assistant Director of the lab. He's my boss."

"No, way! Ecklie! The BOSS!" Linda shook her head in disbelief. "Well, he always was good at kissing ass."

"Yeah." Sara and Gil agreed in unison. Linda just laughed.

"So, no one else knows?" Linda asked.

"Nope. And right now we rather like it that way." Gil stated as he sat back in his seat, feeling the effects of the alcohol he had consumed.

"Well, more power to ya! I'm not sure how long you can keep a secret like that from trained investigators though."

Sara laughed. "Trust me. We have done our fair share of story telling over the past few months."

"So you don't have a problem with lying?"

"I prefer to think of it as story telling." Sara's face was serious. "I hate lying to our friends."

Gil took her hand in his. "Our jobs mean so much to us. We work well together. To not be able to work together, would kill us." Sara smiled weakly at him. Linda decided to let it rest.

"Well, I am happy for you both. I hope it works out for you." She got up, pushing in her chair. "I will see you in the morning."

"Good night"

Sara got up, holding her hand out to Gil. He took her hand and stood, pulling her into an embrace and kissing her soundly. A few people were left at the tables. No one seemed to be interested in the Entomologist and his subordinate. Gil liked that feeling. A LOT.

"Isn't it nice to just stand here, holding one another without all the office bullshit getting in our way?" Sara pulled back and looked at him, surprised at his comment.

"Yeah. It's nice." She smiled at him pulled him in for another kiss. "Let's go to bed, Bugman."

"That's the best idea you've had today." He smile at her, taking her hand as they walked to the elevators, oblivious of Catherine, who stood on the other side of the room watching them.


	15. Chapter 15

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate it! Well, this was a fun chapter to write. I hope it makes you chuckle or even out right laugh! I hope you enjoy!! Please read and review!!

Chapter Fifteen

Catherine sat at the bar with Andrew, sipping her cocktail. He was handsome, mid forties, dark hair and blue eyes. They were deep into a good flirting session when a man interrupted them.

"HEY! Andrew!!" He pumped Andrews hand furiously. "Long time no see, man! I was wondering if you were here for this thing."

"Yeah, yeah. Good to see you, Tom." Andrew fidgeted nervously. Catherine eyed him suspiciously.

"So, is this the wife? You said you were going to bring her next time." He leaned in closer to Andrews ear, whispering, "She's a looker, Dude!"

"Your married." Catherine said plainly, got up and exited the bar.

"Wait!" Catherine didn't even look back at him. She hated cheaters, always would. She looked at her watch. 11:30pm. _Wonder if Gil and Linda are still in the dining room? I was only gone 25 minutes._

As she entered the dining room through a side door, she stopped dead in her tracks at the sight before her. Sara and Gil were standing close. Sara said something to him she couldn't hear, but he smiled at her and they walked towards the exit, hand in hand. _What the hell? Were they just kissing? He had Linda last night and now he wants to get with Sara? What is WRONG with men?_

Catherine stood there for a moment, wondering what to do. She started after the couple, catching up with them at the elevators. They were no longer holding hands, but standing rather close and exchanging small smiles.

"Hey, guys!" She walked up behind them, placing a hand on each of their shoulders.

"Catherine!" Gil's eyes were wide in surprise. He looked to Sara.

"Weren't you having drinks with someone?" Sara questioned her.

"Yeah. Turns out he's married. I hate cheaters. Don't you, Sara?"

"Um. Of course." She forced a smile at her.

"Gil. You know how women feel about cheaters."

"Uh...ummmm." He stood there with his mouth open.

"I mean, if I knew that someone, say YOU were cheating, I mean - There is NO telling what I would do!"

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not married then. Or a cheater for that matter. Catherine? Are you okay?" Gil was trying to figure out where she was going with this.

"I. Am fine. Super, in fact." She smiled at them as the elevator arrived. "So, how bout we go up to your room, Gil. Break into the bottle of scotch I KNOW you always bring with you, and have a little fun!"

Sara tried to hide her smile, following Gil and Catherine onto the elevator. Gil pressed 5 and stood silently, not knowing quite how to handle the situation at hand. He looked over to Sara, she smiled at him and shrugged her shoulders. They got to floor 5 and headed down the hall to Grissom's room 515. He opened the door then stopped, Catherine bumping into him.

"What the hell, Gil?"

"Uh...give me a second, ok? Just going to make sure everything is...uh...picked up. OK?"

Sara chuckled, knowing he wanted to make sure none of her items were in the room. Catherine just shook her head. "Whatever. Hurry up!"

"Guess the question of boxers or briefs will remain a mystery." Sara stated, eliciting a loud laugh from Catherine.

"Yeah, and if I hadn't shown up, you might have found out."

"What?" Sara stood in shock.

"I saw you two! You were holding hands! Did you kiss him? What are you thinking, Sara!"

"I...was not thinking anything, Catherine. Nothing happened! It's not what you think."

"Yeah, well, it sure looked like SOMETHING to me! I mean, he was with Linda last night, and now he's got YOU on the hook?"

"He does NOT have me on the HOOK, Catherine, you are dead wrong on this."

"He's your supervisor! What are you thinking?"

"Yes, he is my supervisor, and friend. We've been friends a long time. That's all!"

"Fine. If you say so. But don't say I didn't warn you."

Just then, Gil opened the door smiling. "Ok! It's a bit more presentable, you can come in." He looked at Sara's angry face and Catherine's wide eyed stare. "What's going on?"

"Nothing. Just a little girl talk, Gil." Catherine pushed past him, heading over to the table at the far end of the room where he had the scotch.

Sara just shook her head in disbelief, holding her hand up at Gil. "Not now."

"Ooookay."

"So, who wants one?" Catherine said as she poured herself a drink. Sara stared blankly at her and Gil just sat on the edge of the bed watching the two women.

"Uh, I'll have some." Gil got up and took a glass from Catherine. "Sara?"

"Yeah, I could use a drink." She plopped down on the edge of the bed, taking the glass from Grissom. Catherine took a seat in a chair across from Sara and Gil, who now sat beside her on the bed.

"Look, Sara. I'm sorry, about that out there." She sipped at her drink looking from Gil to Sara, who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. "I just got all riled up about Andrew. We ok?"

"Sure." Sara sipped her drink. "Water under the bridge."

Catherine sat for a moment deep in thought. The room was quiet, too quiet!

"So, where's Linda?"

Sara gave her an angry glare.

"I just wondered where she is!"

"She went to her room soon after you left, Catherine." Gil offered the answer to her.

"Oh. Guess not everyone is used to our late hours." She sat looking at the two CSI's sitting comfortably on the bed. "So, another one?" She poured them another large portion of the scotch and sat back sipping her first one.

"So, you ready for your discussion group tomorrow, Sara?" Gil looked at her. She smiled, knowing he was trying to ease the tension between the women in the room.

"Uh, yeah. Should be pretty cut and dry. I'm not worried." She smiled at him.

"Well, I won't ask too many questions." He grinned and nudged her shoulder with his.

She nudged back playfully. "You better not ask ANY questions, Bugman!"

_Oh, yeah. The alcohol was settling in fast! _Catherine smiled at them. "You two seem to be getting along better these days."

"Uh..." Gil just looked to Sara for an appropriate answer.

"Um, yeah. Well, it's better to try to get along than fight all the time. Don't you agree, Cath?"

"Yeah. I do." She smiled at Sara. "I don't like fighting, Sara. Again. I'm sorry."

"I know. Don't worry about it." She smiled then swallowed down the rest of her drink.

Several drinks, laughs and an hour later, Sara yawned. "I think I've had enough fun for one night. I am going to turn in. She got up and stumbled over to the adjoining room door and began to open it then shut it quickly. She doubled over in laughter. The look of horror on Gil's face made Catherine laugh.

"That! Is NOT the door to the hallway!" Sara laughed and stumbled over to the main door, waved goodbye and left.

Gil sighed heavily and sat back against the headboard of the bed. Catherine just stared at him for a few minutes. He had his eyes closed.

"Why are staring at me, Catherine." He asked with his eyes still closed.

"How'd you? Never mind." She got up and headed towards the door. "I think I'm going to head off now too."

Gil got up to follow her to the door when she stopped next to the adjoining room door and got a huge grin on her face. "Does this go to Sara's room?"

"Uh, ummm. Well, Yeah! I think it might." He tried to act casual about it.

"Uh, huh." She smiled at him.

"What." He stood there staring at her.

"Well, uh, just interesting, that's all."

"Oh. Well, goodnight." He walked to the main door and opened it for her. She stopped right in front of him, too close for his comfort. "Just don't do anything stupid, Gil." And she left.

Gil walked over to the adjoining room door and opened his side to find Sara's open. She was fast asleep in her bed, snoring slightly. He smiled at the sight. He stripped off his pants and shirt, leaving him in his boxers and t-shirt. He climbed in next to her and pulled her close to him, spooning her.

"Mmmm. She finally left, huh?" Sara mumbled.

"Yeah. What did she say to you earlier?" He waited, no response. "Sara. Sara." His reply was a loud snort and her snuggling in closer to his body. He smiled to himself and hugged her tight as sleep overcame his body.

The phone rang loudly at 7am. Gil rolled over and groaned. Only 5 hours of sleep. He reached beside the bed and picked up the receiver to stop the offending noise.

"Hello." He mumbled into the phone.

"Uh...who's this?"

"What?" He sat up and rubbed his eyes, realizing he was in Sara's room. SHIT! He recognized Nick's voice immediately.

"Grissom?"

"Yeah. What do you need Nick?" _Maybe if I pretend this is my room he won't ask questions._

"Well, I thought I called Sara's room, Boss."

"Oh. Uh. They must have connected you to the wrong room."

"Oh, yeah, must have. What room is yours? I don't wanna bother you again."

"Uh, 517. Sara's in 515."

"Ok, thanks, Boss. Sorry to wake you."

"Bye, Nick."

Sara sat up and was smiling at him. "What room do I have?"

"I know I told him the opposite. You better hurry up and go into my room and answer the phone. He's about to call you in there."

"Crap." Sara got up and headed into Grissom's room, just as the phone began to ring.

"Hello." She smiled at Gil, who was standing in the door way.

"Hey, Nick! What's up?" "Yeah, I logged it in myself." "Did the DNA match?" "I interviewed the girlfriend and Brass talked to the daughter."

Gil sat down next to her on the bed as she spoke to Nick. He leaned in and wrapped his arms around her, nuzzling her face with his. She slapped at him and mouthed "get out!", pointing at the door. He smiled wickedly at her but got up and stood in the doorway again.

"Right." "Yeah." "Sounds like you guys got it covered, Nick." "Grissom?" "Yeah, but he's been ok this time. I mean, I KNOW he can be boring, but he met an old girlfriend and seemed to loosen up." She grinned at the look of disbelief on his face.

"Hang up!" He whispered.

"Yeah, Linda something or other. Do you know her?"

Gil just stared at her as she continued to get information out of Nick about Linda. He smiled devilishly at her. She raised an eyebrow at him. "Really? Hmm that IS interesting."

Gil began to slowly pull his t-shirt off over his head. Sara just stared at him, wide eyed. He turned around, wiggling his ass at her a little and slowly pulled his boxers down, then yanked them up again and turned, waggling his eyebrows at her.

Sara slapped her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh out loud. She coughed and then choked when he pulled off his boxers completely, tossing them over his shoulder into her room behind him.

"Uh, Nick! Someone's at the door...I gotta go." She hung up quickly and braced herself on the mattress as Gil made a lunge for her.

"What has gotten into you, Gil Grissom?" Sara laughed out between kisses.

"Just making sure you know you're my one and only." He pulled her tank top off and began to slowly kiss his way down to her breasts.

"Mmmm. Am I?" She teased as Gil ran his hand down under the elastic band of her shorts, letting his finger dip into her folds. "God, gil!"

"I know I am, Sara." He looked into her eyes, smiling. "The evidence is irrefutable."

She smiled at him, pulling him in for a searing kiss.

"Sara! Hey, Sara!" A loud voice and banging was coming from her room door. Sara pushed Gil off of her, grabbing her tank top, yanking it on.

"Shit! That's Catherine at my door!" She ran into her room, closing both doors, then opening them again quickly throwing in the pants and shirt he had discarded the night before in her room.

Gil laughed and laid back on the bed.

Sara took a deep breath, and headed to the door, putting on her best sleepy look. She opened the door to a somewhat irritated Catherine.

"Don't tell me you are JUST getting up!" She pushed past Sara into the room.

"Ok, I won't. Please come in." She stated sarcastically. She stood at the door watching Catherine as she looked around Sara's room. She was standing at the foot of the bed in front of the television. Sara walked over beside the bed and laid out some clothes she had pulled from the closet.

"Just give me 15 minutes and I will join you for breakfast, Cath." That's when Sara noticed Gil's boxers. They were half under the bed right at the corner between her and Catherine. Sara moved over closer to Catherine, trying to be inconspicuous. "Maybe you should go wake up Grissom!"

"That is a good idea, Sara!" Catherine headed for the door and Sara quickly kicked the boxers under the bed. _Crisis avoided!_ All of a sudden Catherine was heading back towards her.

"What are you doing? I, uh, thought you were gonna wake Grissom?"

"Oh, I am!" She smiled mischievously and walked to the adjoining room door and swung it open. Sara stood there hoping she had closed and the other door! "His doors closed." Catherine smiled and tried the knob. It turned and she smiled victoriously as she entered the room.

"CATHERINE! GET OUT!"

"Holy Shit! Gil, I am Soo" she laughed. "So, sorry!" She ran into Sara on her way back into the room.

"What? What are you sorry for?" Sara looked over Cath's shoulder to see a naked Grissom lying on the bed. He was now holding a pillow over his groin to block the view. Catherine slammed the door shut.

"Oh, my God!" Catherine fell onto Sara's bed laughing.

"Well, I guess he's awake." Sara said.

"Yeah, you think?" Catherine couldn't stop laughing. "Poor, Gil! He will probably never look me in the eye again!"

"Most likely." Sara laughed. They chuckled for a few minutes more. Catherine finally settled down, wiping her eyes and blowing her nose. She went into the bathroom to check her makeup. She exited a moment later and walked over to Sara who was sitting on her bed.

"I know this is totally, uh, inappropriate. But, did you see it?" Catherine smiled wickedly.

"What?" Sara sat there with her mouth open.

"Oh, or have you seen it before?" She eyed her suspiciously.

"Catherine, this is NOT something we should be discussing." Sara got up and headed to her room door and opened it. "I will meet you downstairs in a bit."

"Fine. Ignore it if you want. But, uh, just for your information...IMPRESSIVE is all I'm gonna say." She smiled and exited Sara's room laughing to herself.

Sara shut the door and smiled to herself. "Well, that's one thing we agree on!"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"Catherine, this is NOT something we should be discussing." Sara got up and headed to her room door and opened it. "I will meet you downstairs in a bit."

"Fine. Ignore it if you want. But, uh, just for your information...IMPRESSIVE is all I'm gonna say." She smiled and exited Sara's room laughing to herself.

Sara shut the door and smiled to herself. "Well, that's one thing we agree on!"

"I HEARD THAT!" Came Catherine's reply from the other side of the locked door.

"Shit!" Sara mumbled and sat on her bed thinking for a moment. She saw Gil's boxers peeking out from under the bed and picked them up. She got up and opened the adjoining room doors into his room. The bed was vacant. She heard the shower running. She smiled and threw off her robe as she walked to the bathroom. She then pulled her shirt over her head and quickly kicked off her shorts. She yanked open the shower curtain, laughing at the surprised look on Gil's face.

"You'd think you'd be prepared for anything by now!" Sara laughed at him. He just smiled devilishly at her and pulled her into the shower with him.

"Yeah, well. Life with you is never boring, Ms. Sidle." He kissed her full on the lips with a loud smacking noise. Sara smiled at him.

"So, breakfast should be interesting, huh?" Sara laughed as she lathered shampoo into his hair.

"Yeah. That was fun. Thanks for stopping her, by the way." He shoved his head into the spray, rinsing out the suds.

"Look. I didn't know you'd be sitting naked on the bed! Besides, she had the door open before I could react!" Grissom just smiled at her as he lathered a washcloth with soap and began to run it up and down her arms.

"As much as I'm enjoying this, Dr. Grissom, I told Catherine I'd meet her in 15 minutes." She kissed him quickly and rinsed off, leaving him alone in the shower.

"Hurry up, Gil! Breakfast awaits!" She laughed as she walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"Yeah. Yeah." Gil turned off the water and grabbed a towel and followed her into the room.

"Oh, and by the way, Gil. Catherine's under the impression I also was a spectator in this debacle." She grinned at him.

"And what gave her that idea?" He raised his eyebrow at her.

"Well, she made a comment about...it. And I agreed with her assessment."

Gil broke out into a smile. "And what, Ms. Sidle was her assessment?" He stalked towards her and grabbed her around the waist. "Come on, tell me." He kissed her lightly.

"I think the word was..." She reached down between them and gently squeezed him through the towel. "Impressive." She grinned and wiggled out of his arms. She looked back at him as she entered her room and rolled her eyes. He stood there with a triumphant grin on his face.

"MEN!" She declared, slamming the door shut.

Twenty minutes later, Sara, Catherine, Linda and Davis sat together around the table eating breakfast and engaging in small talk about the conference. Every now and then Catherine would catch Sara's eye across the table and they would both snicker and look away. Linda looked to Davis in question and he just shrugged his shoulders. He had no idea what was going on with his fellow Vegas CSI's.

Grissom entered the room and headed straight for the coffee. He was in a good mood, despite what had happened earlier with Catherine. Having one of your female friends and colleagues see you naked was humiliating, to say the least. He got his cup of coffee and a small plate of food from the buffet and headed towards the table. He smiled and took the empty seat next to Sara, avoiding eye contact with Catherine. He could hear her muffled giggles as he ate his breakfast.

"What is going on with you guys this morning?" Linda asked.

"What?" Catherine chuckled.

"Absolutely nothing, Linda." Sara stated and sipped her coffee. Sara cast a sideways glance at Grissom. She was surprised to find a sudden gleam in his eyes, not anger. _What is he up to? _

She found out two seconds later when Gil speared a sausage link with his fork, lifted it up in front of his face as if inspecting it, then chomped off the end.

Catherine let out a squeak and then a noise that sounded like "pfft". Grissom looked up at her.

"Is there something wrong, Catherine?" He stated calmly and continued to eat his sausage.

Catherine couldn't contain herself any longer and broke out into a fit of laughter. Sara looked shockingly at Gil but then broke out laughing when she glanced over at Catherine.

"Oh, you don't play fair!" Catherine exclaimed.

"Is there some private joke you would like to share with the rest of us?" Linda asked amused. Davis nodded in agreement.

"No." Grissom just sipped his coffee.

"Oh, come on!" Catherine wiped at her eyes with her napkin. "It's not that bad, Gil."

"Yeah? Well you weren't the one who was naked."He stated calmly.

"WHAT?" Davis and Linda both barked in unison.

"Catherine decided to wake up Grissom, but she used the adjoining room door in my room, and, well, she surprised Grissom. He was sitting there in his birthday suit." Sara had a huge grin on her face.

They all laughed and Gil decided to excuse himself to use the restroom.

"Hey, Davis! Better go with him and see if you can get a peak!"

"I heard that, Catherine!" Gil barked over his shoulder.

"What?" Davis sat in shock at her comment. Men didn't do that! That was bathroom rule #1!

"Yeah, you don't want to be the only one at the table to not know what Grissom's 'Little Scientist' looks like do you?" She broke out into another fit of laughter.

"Ha, ha, Catherine." Davis just rolled his eyes and ate his breakfast in silence.

"Wait!" Was all Linda could think to say to Catherine's observation

"What?" Catherine wiped her eyes again and sighed.

"You made the assumption that Davis was the only one here who HADN'T seen his, you know."

"Yeah. Sara saw over my shoulder when I opened the door, and uh, come on, Linda. We all know you spent the night with Gil."

"I did not! Why will you not believe me?"

"Well, the evidence doesn't lie." Catherine said smugly and got up to refill her coffee.

Davis sat thinking for a moment then got a weird look on his face, looked at Sara and asked, "You two have adjoining rooms?"

Sara shifted uncomfortable in her seat, catching the look of amusement on Linda's face. "Oh, ummm, yeah. It appears so."

"Oh. Huh." Davis didn't say anything else and just sipped his coffee.

Linda snickered and tried to hide her smile behind her juice glass. Catherine sat back down just as Gil arrived back at the table. They all sat in uncomfortable silence for what seemed forever.

"Well, it's almost time for the sessions. We better go." Linda noted and got up and exited the room. They all followed, making their way to their sessions.

Sara's discussion group went well. She was pleased with the participation of both her fellow panelists and the group attending. Grissom sat in the back silently, as he promised. Having him there smiling at her from the back of the room was somehow encouraging. She was smiling as he approached her after the session.

"Well, done, My Dear." He whispered near her ear. She smiled at him and winked.

"Hey, Guys!" Davis approached them pushing through the crowd that was exiting.

"Hey, Davis." Grissom smiled politely at him.

"I, uh, got a call from Ecklie."

"Really? Why's he bothering you here?" Sara would never understand Ecklie's way of thinking.

"Well, it seems that most of the day shift has come down with the flu. So, I got an earlier flight out this afternoon. I'm going to miss the rest of the day and tomorrow morning. I think he's going to call Catherine back too. Seems he needs a supervisor."

"Well, I'm sure Catherine's going to be happy about that one!" On cue with Grissom's comment, Catherine stormed into the room.

"Un-believable!!" She huffed out at them.

"Yeah, I just told them."

"I cannot believe this! Of all the times for people to succumb to the flu!"

"Well, they didn't do it on purpose, Cath." Sara tried to hold back her laughter at Catherine's response.

"Yeah, I know." She checked her watch. "The flights at 2pm, so I guess you two are going to be heading back alone tomorrow, unless I can convince Ecklie otherwise."

"Yeah, right!" Gil smiled sympathetically at her.

"Well, its 11am now, so I guess we should go pack and head to the airport, Davis."

"Yeah. Bye, Grissom, Sara." He waved as they made their exit. Sara just smiled at Gil as they made their way to the next session.

Two hours later, Gil and Sara exited the conference room. They stopped by the front desk to check for messages.

"Did Davis and Willows check out? From LVPD?" Grissom inquired.

"Yes, sir. About an hour ago. The charges were put on the LVPD card."

"Good. Thanks!" He smiled at Sara and grabbed her hand. "Well, they are gone. We can have a nice relaxed time without hiding any longer."

"Hmm. That will be quite nice, Bugman." She hugged close to his side as they walked out the door and onto the sidewalk. The walked hand in hand to a local restaurant for lunch.

"This is nice." Gil smiled at her.

"Yes, it certainly is." She grinned at him, taking the hand he offered her across the table.

Catherine was ANGRY! First Eclkie calls her back. Then she checks out of her room. Then, at the airline, they tell her the flight is full and put her and Davis on standby. They didn't get on the flight. They got a taxi back to the hotel only to find they had given their rooms away. Davis phoned Ecklie, filling him in on the situation. It was decided they would just return on the original flight with Grissom and Sara.

"What do we do for a room?" Davis stared at her.

"Well, I guess you are going to have to share with Gil. I can always stay with Sara or Linda."

"Oh, well, uh, I don't think they will like that too well." He grinned.

"What. What are you smiling about?"

"No. Nothing." He chuckled.

"Oh, come on, Davis. Spill it!"

"Ok. Ok." He took a deep breath. "I don't think it was Linda in Gil's room that night. I think it was Sara."

"What?" Catherine was in shock at his assessment. "Why do you say that?"

"Well. Linda keeps insisting she never slept with him. And Sara and Grissom have adjoining rooms."

"Yeah, I know. All too well, I might add." She scoffed.

"Well, maybe they planned it that way. It makes sense. We KNOW they had something years ago. Maybe they 'hook up' when they go to conferences. It's been known to happen."

"Huh! I suppose it COULD be what's going on. It makes more sense than Linda." She bit her lip thinking for a moment. "Well, we better go find the lovebirds."

"Yeah." Davis smiled and followed her out of the lobby.

A/N: Please R&R. Hope you liked!! Update coming soon!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

Catherine and Davis were wheeling their luggage behind them, trying to decide what to do next.

"Ms. Willows?" A gentle voice called to her from a few feet away.

"Yes?" She turned to see a well-dressed man, obviously a hotel employee, evident by the name tag.

"My name is Shawn Williams and I am the Hotel Concierge. Can you please follow me to the front desk? I think we have found a solution to your room predicament." He gestured with his arm for them to follow.

"Oh, great!" They followed him to the front desk where a young blonde named Brittany explained the solution.

"We do have one suite available tonight only. We can give that to you for the same price as the two rooms you had originally booked."

"OH! Well that's great. Isn't it, Davis?" She was beaming from ear to ear.

"Um. Yeah. I was NOT looking forward to rooming with Dr. Grissom." He smirked.

"Here's your key cards." Brittany handed them each a card. "I hope you find it satisfactory."

"I am sure we will. Thank you." Catherine smiled politely and spun on her heal, heading for the elevators. Davis stood there for a moment, not knowing what was going on in his fellow CSI's mind.

"Come on, Davis!" He shook his head and followed her.

Gil and Sara walked slowly back to the hotel after their lunch. They swung their joined hands between them, smiling. They entered the hotel and headed off to the next session. The last session of the day. They entered the room and took seats near the front. Linda soon joined them and took a seat next to Sara. She smiled when she saw they were holding hands.

"So, uh, decided to go public?" Linda smiled at them.

"Oh, uh, well. Not really." Gil replied.

"Catherine and Davis got called back to Vegas. They are probably on a plane right now." Sara couldn't help but smile.

"Ah, I see!" Linda chuckled. "Just don't get too mushy, or I'll have to excuse myself to the lavatory."

Gil just smiled at her and squeezed Sara's hand where it rested with his on her thigh. Sara leaned closer to Linda, whispering in her ear. "Don't worry. Gil's not into PDA." She pursed her lips, trying to hide her smile.

"Oh. Gotcha." Linda winked at her.

The speaker took his place at the podium and the session began. They made it through part one and were just coming back from a quick break, when Linda's cell phone rang.

"Crap." She whispered, looking at the caller ID. It was a Vegas number. She hit the call button and quietly exited the room.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Linda. It's Catherine."

"Oh, hi. Uh, are you in Vegas already?"

"UH, noooo. I'm at the hotel. We couldn't get a flight until tomorrow. Sorry, we missed the last session."

"Yeah, uh, I was in the middle of that."

"Oh! Sorry! But, uh, I wanted to talk to you about something. When you're done, can you come up to room 1003?"

"Ok. Who's room is that."

"Mine and Davis's. Well, for now. Just come up soon. Oh, and don't tell Gil or Sara."

"Ok. I love a good mystery. I'll be there in about an hour. Bye!" She shut her phone and headed back into the room.

Over an hour later, Linda stepped off the elevator on the top floor and headed to room 1003 and gently knocked. Catherine whipped open the door and pulled her in by the arm.

"Did they see where you went?"

"No. What's going on?" She looked around the living area of the suite and stepped inside.

"We couldn't get our rooms back, so they gave us this!"

"Wow! That's amazing! How come I never get upgraded like that?" Catherine just shrugged her shoulders.

"So, here's the plan." She sat down on the sofa and sipped her drink.

"There's a 'plan'?" Linda laughed.

"Of course! There is ALWAYS a plan, Linda." She smiled. "Oh! Hey! Want a soda? Or an afternoon cocktail?"

"I'll take a diet soda." Linda sat down on the sofa.

"Davis?" Catherine looked at Davis who was standing quietly next to the fridge.

"Oh, yeah." He reached in and pulled out a can, handing it to Linda. "Here you go."

"Ok, so, what's this big PLAN?"

"Well, Davis and I aren't exactly...close. Or the same gender. So, we were wondering if you wouldn't mind switching rooms with Davis."

"Oh!" She let out a sigh. "Ok. Sure. I think I can handle staying in these meager accommodations for one evening." She smiled at Davis. "You don't mind?"

"No. It would be better I think."

"Ok, well, let's head down to my room and I will get my things."

"Great!" Davis followed Linda to the door.

"And, uh, don't forget. Mum's the word about Davis and I being here."

"Ok. Why?"

"When you get back. I will fill you in." Catherine smiled wickedly.

"Okay." Was all Linda said as she exited the room.

Linda and Davis entered room 312 a few minutes later. Linda started to pack her clothes and gather her toiletries. Davis stood nervously by the window.

"You know, it looks like they just cleaned the room. You know, fresh towels and sheets."

"Oh, yeah. That's good." Davis sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Ok, I think that is everything." She handed him the key card to the room.

"Oh, yeah. Here's the one for the suite." Davis reached into his back pocket and pulled out the suite card.

"All right. Well, time to find out what Catherine's big PLAN is! You coming?"

"I, uh, already know her plan. I need to call my wife and fill her in on the room change."

"Ok, well, see you later." Linda exited the room, pulling her wheeled luggage behind her, slinging her small carry-on strap over her shoulder. She pushed the elevator call button and waited. The doors finally opened. She was about to step in when she looked up to see Gil and Sara.

"Hey, you two." She greeted them nervously.

"Hey." Grissom eyed her luggage. "Leaving already?"

"Oh, uh, no. Room change."

"They made you change rooms?" Sara questioned her.

"No. Uh, a friend of mine, got a suite for tonight, and uh, she invited me to spend the last night there with her. Its huge!"

"Oh. Nice! Too bad LVPD wouldn't spring for a suite!" Sara smiled at Grissom.

"Yeah, I can just see it now. Ecklies little vein in his forehead pulsating." Sara laughed at Gil's comment, hugging his side.

"Oh, this is us!" Gil and Sara exited the elevator. Linda let out a sigh of relief. The elevator stopped on the 10th floor and she exited.

"Great! Your back!" Catherine grabbed her luggage from her and pulled it into the adjoining bedroom. "Sit down! We need to talk."

Linda sat down on the couch, gulping at the soda she had left a quarter of an hour earlier. Catherine sat down and smiled at her. It was a sickly sweet, mischievous smile.

"Ok, what's up? And why can't Gil and Sara know you are here? I just ran into them in the elevators!"

"What? What did you say? You didn't tell them did you?"

"No. No. I just said a friend had a suite for the night and I was joining her." She sipped at her soda. "Does that sound gay? Im sorry, that's probably not PC of me."

"What? No! Linda. Focus!" Catherine grabbed her hands, holding them between them on the sofa. "Listen. I KNOW that Gil and Sara are having some kind of Convention Romance. They don't know that I'm here. So...I want to catch them with their hands in the cookie jar!"

"Cath! Isn't that a little, I don't know...MEAN? Can't you just let them have their fun?"

"Hell no! Serves them right for sneaking around!"

"Ok, so what's this plan of yours? I'm in, as long as no one gets hurt."

"Great!" She smiled and delved into the scheme.

Two hours later, Gil and Sara entered the Ball Room for the Convention's last night gala. There was a live band and a buffet of heavy Hors D'oeuvres. They headed for the bar and got a glass of wine. They stood near the back, watching the crowd.

"Shall we find a seat, Ms. Sidle?" Gil whispered in Sara's ear.

"Sounds lovely, Dr. Grissom." She linked her arm with his as they found a table. Gil pulled the chair out for her and then took his seat, moving it closer to her side. He wound his fingers with hers on the table.

"Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight?" Gil purred in her ear. Sara smiled at him.

"Yes. Several times, in fact." She squeezed his hand. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Gil leaned in and gave her a slow, gentle kiss.

"Hey, you two! Get a room already!"

They pulled apart quickly, turning to see...

TBC...

A/N: HEHEHE! Sorry for the cliffy! I will be updating soon! Please R&R!! Oh, and I know! What hotel upgrades like that? Well, its fiction. So deal! :O)


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Did I tell you how sexy you look tonight?" Gil purred in her ear. Sara smiled at him.

"Yes. Several times, in fact." She squeezed his hand. "You don't look so bad yourself."

Gil leaned in and gave her a slow, gentle kiss.

"Hey, you two! Get a room already!"

They pulled apart quickly, turning to see a short, stocky man smiling at them.

"Hey, Gil! Long time no see!" Gil smiled at him and stood up to shake his hand.

"Malcolm! Good to see you!"

"Wait! It's DOCTOR Grissom now, right?"

"Yes, it is." He smiled proudly.

"I like the beard! I almost didn't recognize you! I missed your lecture, but I knew you were here and I'd eventually find you!"

"You found me." He looked at a smiling Sara. "Oh. Malcolm. THIS is Sara Sidle."

Malcolm extended his hand to Sara and pumped it furiously. "So pleased to meet the woman who could tame this wild stallion!"

"Really?" Sara looked at Gil who was turning a nice shade of red.

"Yeah! Gil and I go way back. We worked at the coroner's office in LA together. Wild times!"

"Oh, come on, Malcolm. It wasn't that WILD." He looked over at Sara who was now suppressing a grin. "Ok, we did know how to have fun."

"We sure did!" He slapped Gil on the back.

"Why don't you sit down and join us, Malcolm?" Sara offered.

Malcolm took the seat between Gil and Sara.

"So, how long you two been together? You married?"

"Uh, no. We, uh, aren't married. Actually, we work together in Vegas."

"You ole dog! Oh. No offense, miss." Sara just smiled at him.

"Hey Guys!" Linda walked up to the table and took a seat next to Sara at the round table.

"Nice spread, huh? Great music. Open Bar. What more can a woman ask for?" She smiled and sipped her wine.

"Linda. This is Malcolm Hahn. He and I used to work in LA together." She reached across the table, shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Malcolm."

"You work in Vegas with these two lovebirds?"

"No. I used to work with Gil, but I got married and moved."

"He's a hoot, though, isn't he?" He was smiling and laughing and slapped Gil on the back once again.

"Yeah. No one can race a roach like Gil Grissom." Linda smirked and sipped her wine.

"Is that what you do for fun? Doesn't he take you out on the Strip?" He looked at Sara.

"Well, uh...we work a lot. So, it's hard to get out much."

"All work now, huh? Well, I hope he shows you a little fun at home." He laughed and nudged Sara a little too hard with his elbow.

The band began to play a new song. Sara smiled at Gil. He knew it was one of her favorites. He got up and stood beside her, extending his hand. "Care to dance, Ms. Sidle?"

Sara smiled at him and got up taking his hand. They made their way to the dance floor, blending in with the other couples. Gil liked Malcolm, but he was looking forward to spending this evening with Sara. He took her in his arms and hugged her close, swaying with the music.

Linda sat listening to Malcolm relive a moment from his days with Gil. After a few minutes he said he saw another 'Old Buddy' and left her alone at the table. She watched as the couple swayed on the dance floor. She smiled when Gil pulled Sara closer. They really did seem to be in love. She decided that Catherine's plan might not be such a good idea. This wasn't just some conference fling. This was something MUCH more. She was feeling guilty. So, when Gil and Sara sat back down at the table she made a decision.

"Gil. Sara. I have to tell you something. I was just going to go along with it, but I can't do it."

"What are you talking about?" Sara seemed concerned.

"Look, Catherine and Davis, they didn't get a flight back to Vegas today. They are here at the hotel. And Catherine is planning to catch you guys 'with your hands in the cookie jar'."

"What? I don't BELIEVE this!" Sara was fuming.

"Listen, I have an idea. Maybe we can turn this around on her." Linda smiled devilishly and told them the new and improved plan.

Catherine sat in the suite waiting for Linda's call. She paced nervously back and forth. Davis sat on the couch watching her. He was not feeling good about this. He like Dr. Grissom and Sara. So what if they were having a fling? It was none of his business and it didn't seem to interfere with work, so why should he even care? But Catherine was scary! He didn't want to go against her and her big PLAN. So, he sat down and waited for it all to unravel.

Catherine jumped when her cell rang. She grabbed it off the coffee table. Caller ID said Grissom. "Shit!"

"What?" Davis sat up on the edge of the couch.

"It's Grissom!"

"Well, answer it!"

"Willows." She tried to sound calm.

"Hey, Cath! It's Grissom. How's it going?"

"Oh, uh, it's going, you know. Busy."

"Ecklie's not giving you trouble, is he?"

"Well, you know Ecklie. But I'm dealing."

"You want me to call him? I can set him straight for you." Sara put her hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh.

"NO! Uh, I mean. Don't worry about it. I can handle it."

"Oh, well, if you change your mind, let me know."

"Yeah, I will. Look, I gotta go. Lots of items to process."

"Ok. See you in a couple days." Gil smiled and closed his phone.

Sara and Linda let out the laughs they had been containing.

"How did you do that with a straight face?" Linda was wiping tears from her eyes. Gil just shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, I guess I better call her and let her know you two are back in your rooms." She got up from where she sat on Gil's bed. "I'm, uh, going to go into Sara's room. I can't have an audience or I will lose it."

Linda closed the adjoining room doors and sat down at the desk. She dialed Catherine's number.

"Willows."

"Hey, Cath! It's me, Linda."

"About damn time! Gil called me while I was waiting!"

"Really? I wondered who he was calling."

"YEAH! So, where is he now?"

"Oh, they both just left. They said good night."

"Excellent! We'll meet you by the elevators on their floor."

Ten minutes later, Catherine and Davis exited the elevator and joined Linda. Linda smiled, holding up the key card to Sara's room. Catherine smiled holding up her camera while Davis just shook his head. They made their way to the room silently. Catherine pressed her ear up against the door of Sara's room.

"Nothing." she whispered. She moved over to Gil's door and smiled. "I hear them."

Linda slipped the key card into Sara's door and slowly pushed the door open. They slowly entered. The adjoining room doors were open slightly. They could hear them talking in the next room.

"Griss, put that thing away!"

"Why? I thought you wanted to play with it?"

"Well, maybe later. I have something I need to show you first." Catherine smiled and her eyes got wide when she heard a zipper.

"Wanna help me with this? But first you have to put that thing away!"

"Fine." They heard some rustling noises. "My little guys back in his cage." Davis just stood there in shock at the conversation.

"Good. Don't want to have too much fun too soon." Sara laughed.

"Come over here on the bed and bring your toy with you."

"It's not a toy. It's a tool! Be nice. It's new."

Linda was trying to hold in her laughter. Catherine motioned for them to "move in". She held her camera up and shoved the doors open, flashing pictures.

"A-HA! GOTCHA!" She screamed at the couple sitting on the bed then stopped. Gil sat on the bed with one of his roach cages next to him, holding a camera. "What?" She stated in confusion.

FLASH! FLASH! Catherine blinked her eyes, seeing spots.

Linda, Davis and Sara were doubled over in laughter. Gil sat smugly on the bed holding Sara's camera and triumphantly declared, "No! I think we GOT YOU!"

A/N: So, hoped you liked it. Hope you laughed! I know its kinda short, but I am tired. Please leave a review! I thrive on them! I hope to update soon!


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Catherine sat in her airline seat fuming, staring out the window. Davis sat silently, not knowing how to handle the situation. He had found the turn of tables on Catherine funny. She was hounding Grissom and Sara the entire conference and got what she gave. Of course, she didn't see it that way. She had stormed out of Grissom's room and hadn't said a word to any of them since, not even at breakfast the next morning. Now here they were on their afternoon flight home, and she still hadn't gotten over it.

"You think she will ever talk to us again?" Sara whispered to Grissom from two rows behind Catherine.

"Yeah. She just needs time. She doesn't like being on the receiving end of practical jokes."

"Can give but not take." Sara grinned.

"Yeah." Gil took Sara's hand and squeezed it gently. "But at least we got her off our backs for a while."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Catherine arrived for the next shift early. They had landed early in the afternoon, so she got a good amount of sleep, but she was still tired and angry.

"Hey, Cath! Welcome back!" Warrick smiled at her from the end of the hallway. She caught up to him and walked with him to the break room.

"So, did you have fun with Davis?" Warrick chuckled.

"He's not so bad. It's those other two I'm angry with."

"What? Sara and Grissom? What happened?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." She went and poured a cup of coffee and sat down at the table.

"Oh, come on. What's got you so upset?"

"Fine. But you can't tell anyone." Catherine told him about Davis hearing noises from Gil's room, and her walking in on Gil naked. Warrick had tears streaming down his face from laughing so hard. Then she told him her plan.

"So, how'd it work out? Your plan."

"It didn't. THAT"S what I'm angry about! Linda told them about it and they got me instead."

"Hey, guys!" Greg bounded into the room and poured a cup of coffee. "Must be talking about something juicy."

"Why do you say that?" Catherine asked him.

"I saw Hodges lurking at the doorway when I walked up. He's such a gossip."

"UGH!" Catherine got up and started to pace. "We'll finish this later. Ok, Warrick?"

"Yeah. Yeah, no prob."

Nick walked in to the room, followed by Sara. They both got coffee and sat down. Catherine sat back down, not saying a word.

"So, Sara, Catherine, how was the conference?" Nick asked of his female CSI's.

"Oh, it was very informative. The sessions were excellent. The food was acceptable. Plus I had some fun. Didn't you, Catherine?" Sara pursed her lips, trying to hide he smile.

"Yeah. It was great." Catherine stated flatly.

"What's wrong?" Nick looked from a smiling Sara to Catherine. "What happened?"

"NOTHING happened, ok, Nick? Just leave it alone!"

"Ooookay. Fine." Nick looked questioningly at Sara who just shook her head.

"Ok. I have assignments." Grissom came into the room and immediately went into Supervisor mode.

"Catherine, Ecklie still needs your help with some Day and Swing shift evidence because of a flu outbreak. Warrick you can help her."

"Great!" Warrick said sarcastically and got up to follow Catherine out the door.

"Nick, Sara. We got a suspicious death at a residence. Brass is there waiting."

"Thank you." Nick took the slip from Grissom and headed out the door, Sara behind him. She winked at Gil as she passed.

"So, I guess that leaves me and you, Bossman!" Greg was beaming.

"Yes, it does. But I have paperwork. YOU get to process a burglary."

"Solo?" Greg loved when he got the chance to work solo, even on a burglary.

"Yes, solo. Unless you don't think you can handle it." Gil held the slip out of his reach.

"Come on, Grissom." He snatched the paper out of his hand. "I can handle it."

Catherine and Warrick headed to Ecklie's office to find out what he needed them to do. He filled them in on the progress they were making and sent them to the garage to process a van used in a bank robbery.

"Hey, Catherine!" Davis was in the garage in his coveralls, covered in grease.

"Davis. You're still here?"

"Yeah. Pulling a double. Lots of stuff to get through. I just finished printing a car. The van is all yours."

"Great." Warrick started to get to work.

Catherine pulled Davis aside. "Look. You didn't tell anyone about the conference did you?"

"Well, yeah. I had to give Ecklie a report on it."

"He makes you give a REPORT on the conference? What is this, 8th grade?" Davis just shrugged.

"Anyway, I don't mean the sessions. You KNOW what Im talking about." She was staring him down.

"Oh. No. THAT was not in the report. But I did tell a my wife about all of it."

"Oh, well. Yeah. I guess that's ok." She eyed him for a moment. "Just don't talk about it at work. You know how the rumor mill is around here."

"Yeah. No problem. Do NOT worry."

"Ok. Well, I better get to work before Ecklie chews out my ass."

"Yeah. I got to clean up and get the prints processed."

Warrick and Catherine worked for several hours in silence. They got several prints, some blood samples and some trace chemicals.

"So, you going to tell me what Griss and Sara did to make you so upset?" Warrick eyed her with concern.

Catherine looked around, making sure no was around to overhear. "Well, I told you how I was planning on catching them in the act. Well, Linda was convinced it wasn't true, so she told them! So, they set it all up! They were talking, you know, saying things that sounded dirty, but really weren't. Like a Three's frickin Company episode!"

Warrick grinned, trying not to laugh as Catherine told him all about it. "Well, I can see why you are upset. But don't you think you're just a little TOO upset?"

"No. Why? Am I over reacting?" She thought about it for a moment. "I guess I would have found it hilarious if the tables were turned."

"Yeah, you would!" Warrick laughed and patted her on the back."Besides, I don't see Grissom or Sara, for that matter, as the type to just have a fling. Do you? I mean, if I were them, I would have done the same thing."

"Yeah. I guess Gil's too boring and unemotional for a fling. Fine. I'm over it. Just don't go telling Nick or Greg. Ok?"

"You got my word."

Near the end of shift, Catherine and Warrick emerged from the garage and made their way to the Trace lab. As they walked down the hall, some of the lab rats looked at her strangely and smiled.

They entered the trace lab and found Hodges whispering to Archie. "Hey. Got some stuff for you." Warrick put the evidence on the table for Hodges.

"Oh. Ok." He looked at the evidence bag and then looked up at Catherine. "Hello, Catherine."

"Hodges." Archie made himself scarce and Hodges had that smug look on his face. "What did you hear me tell Warrick?"

"What?

"You KNOW what I'm talking about." Catherine stood right in front of him now.

"Nothing. Honest. I didn't hear a thing."

"Come on, Cath, lets leave Hodges to his work." He pulled on her arm to follow.

The next night, Sara decided to arrive at work early and get a head start on her evidence. When she entered the break room, she saw Davis pouring a cup of coffee.

"Still working doubles, Davis?"

"Yeah. Two people came back, but now two more are out. I think we are going to be using Warrick and Catherine again."

"I am sure she will be happy to hear that." Sara poured a cup and was about to leave.

"Hey, uh, Sara?" Sara turned and smiled at him. "There's uh, rumors. Going around."

"Rumors? What kind of rumors?"

"Well. There are several. In fact. Uh, one is that you and Dr. Grissom had a fling at the conference and that Catherine caught you. And the reason she is so mad is that she's jealous."

"Good grief! How do people even get this information!"

"Well, that's not all. The other is that you and Catherine aren't speaking because you had a fight during a threesome with Grissom."

"OH. My. GOD! What is WRONG with people!" Sara stormed out of the room towards Grissom's office.

"Hi, Sara!" Hodges called to her from the trace lab. She stomped past him to Gil's office. She entered and slammed the door shut.

"You heard." Gil took his glasses off and set them down on the desk. Sara stood there in the middle of his office fuming. Gil walked over to her a took her in his embrace. "Don't be so upset. It's just rumors."

Sara pushed him away from her. "Not here. We don't need to add fuel to the fire."

"Yeah." He pulled away and sat behind his desk. "Look. You can ignore it or defend yourself. But it WILL go away. It's not the first time around here, you know."

"I know." Sara sunk down into one of the chairs facing his desk. "I just hate all of this. You know? The sneaking around. The lying to my friends, the people I trust with my life!"

"I know, Honey. But it will eventually pass."

Sara got up and headed to the layout room and began working on her evidence.

They were all gathered in the break room an hour later, waiting on assignments and some announcement that Ecklie had for them all.The night shift crew was seated at the table and scattered around the room were several lab rats including Hodges and Archie.

"So, Sara. I hear you and Cath and Griss had a three way at the conference." Nick laughed as did Greg and Warrick. Catherine was not amused. She shot them all a death glare.

"Just knock it off, all right? It's embarrassing! Who makes up this stuff anyway?" Sara was getting louder and louder. "And what if it was true, huh? It's certainly NO ONE's business! I mean do people not have enough work to do? I sure do. I don't have time to make up stories about people. Do you?"

Grissom moved behind Sara when he heard her getting upset. He placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped a little. "Everything ok, over here, gentlemen?"

"Yeah, Boss" Nick replied, hiding his smile. Warrick just held up his hands and shook his head. Greg nodded in the affirmative.

"Okay Everyone. I have some announcement." Ecklie stood in the doorway of the break room, looking smug as usual. "I understand that some rumors are going around and it's affecting our productivity. This is a place of business and I expect you to conduct yourselves accordingly. I hate having to take time out to lecture you like a bunch of 6th graders, but apparently some of you are acting that age. So. Just do your work and leave the gossip at the coffee shop, ok?"

The crowd mumbled in agreement.

"I also have the updated policies of the department. So, please review and sign the last page and return to me or Supervisor Grissom. I need them by the end of the week. Ok. Back to work, people."

The lab workers filed out, taking a copy of the updated policies with them. Grissom passed a copy to each of his team members sitting around the table. Ecklie pulled Grissom aside and to speak to him. Sara began to thumb through the policies and her eyes grew wide. There was only one policy update. One.

"So, if the rumors are rumors, why is he updating the fraternization policy?" Nick drawled on about it for a few minutes. "Sara?"

"What?" She looked up from her paper at Nick.

"I said, lets go. You, me and Greggo got a double homicide."

"Oh." She looked around and noticed Grissom was standing at the table with assignment slips, and Catherine and Warrick were gone. He looked at her with concern, but she ignored him and got up following Greg and Nick out the door.

After shift, the team decided to meet for drinks at a local night club. They were sitting around a table, sipping drinks when Nick again brought up the new policy Ecklie handed out.

"Just because he doesn't have a life doesn't mean others don't want one. Right, Sara?"

"What? Why are you singling me out?"

"Whoa. Whoa. Im just saying!"

"Oh. Yeah. He's an ass." She sipped her beer then smiled at Nick. "Guess this means you can't ask Mandy out."

"What?" Warrick laughed and patted him on the back. Greg just grinned at him.

"Well. I think it's a good policy. Fishing off the company pier is ALWAYS a bad idea." Catherine commented while making eyes with a man across the room.

"Where's Grissom? How come he didn't join us?" Greg asked the group.

"Well, you know, Gil. All work and no play." Catherine looked at Sara. "Right, Sara?"

Sara held back her anger and simply stated. "Well, he's not here."

The guys just laughed. Greg held up his colorful drink, embellished with an umbrella, and made a toast.

"To the night shift CSI'S! The best damn team in town!"

"Cheers!" They all clinked glasses and laughed.

Greg looked over at Sara. She was still upset. So was Catherine. He wondered what amount of truth was embedded in the rumors. He knew Sara and Grissom had a past, but neither would admit to it. Could the rumor of her and Grissom be true? Did Catherine catch them? This was a mystery he was bound and determined to solve.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update! Lots going on. So, please read and review. More to come soon!


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

Warrick and Nick sat across the table from Greg and Sara at a local country bar. The team took turns on who would decide where to let loose. It was Nick's turn to choose, and they ended up at one of his favorite Saloons. The country music blared from the speakers as they tried to talk. Greg smiled from under the brim of a black cowboy hat at Sara.

"You like the hat, Sara?" Greg tipped the brim of his hat.

"It's cute." She smiled at him. "But I like Nick's hat better."

Nick smiled wide at Greg. "I told you, Greggo. The hat has power!" He tipped back the brim of his white Stetson grinning.

"Yeah, well..."

"I just prefer the white one, Greg. But I do like how hats look on you guys."

"Even Grissom's stupid straw hat?" Warrick chuckled.

"Yeah." She smiled, remembering when she bought it for him. "Even the straw hat."

"Well, you will NEVER see me in a straw hat or cowboy hat." Warrick stated.

"Well, that's why you continue to have to pay the cover charge, Buddy!" Nick slapped Warrick on the back.

"We could just stop coming here."

"No way!" Nick protested.

"I like it here too. We go to your jazz clubs!" Sara smiled at him.

"Hey! How come we never go to the techno places?" Greg thought for a moment.

"I don't know, Greg." Sara smiled and Nick and Warrick chuckled. Sara had a way of influencing Greg, and they took advantage of that when it was Greg's turn to choose.

They sat listening to the band play a lively two step, watching the couples down on the wood planked floor. Nick wandered over to the dance floor and found a dance partner. He never had trouble finding someone to dance with. Warrick sat back sipping his drink and people watched.

Greg leaned forward in his seat toward Sara. "What kind of place do you suppose Grissom would choose?"

"What?"

"If he ever decided to come along, he could choose, since he never comes."

"Like that will happen." Warrick snickered from his seat.

"If he did, where do you think he would choose?"

"I don't know. Do they have Opera bars?" Warrick suggested through his laughter.

"Oh, come on, guys. I'm sure Grissom likes other music than opera and classical. I mean, he was in high school in the early 70's, right? Maybe he likes classic rock."

"Well, yeah. But there's no club for that." Greg pointed out.

"I'll be damned!" Warrick sat up straight and was staring across the room. "You can ask him yourself, Greg!"

"WHAT?" Sara and Greg sounded in unison, turning to the entrance to see Gil Grissom in his straw hat, plaid shirt and jeans approaching them. Sara snickered and tried to hide her smile. He looked so cute and out of place. She had no idea he was serious when he said he'd throw on his hat and join them.

Greg stood up and waved at Grissom. Greg had a huge smile plastered on his face. "Wait until Nick gets a look at this, huh?"

"Yeah, can't wait to see the look on his face." Sara knew Nick hated the straw hat, so this could be interesting.

Gil Grissom took a deep breath and walked towards the table where Greg had waved to him. He focused on Sara's smile as he approached. She had a somewhat surprised look on her face. She hadn't believed him when he said he was joining them. She was wearing the jeans he loved on her and some cowboy boots. The red sleeveless shirt she wore mad the outfit sexy.

"Hey, Griss!" Warrick greeted him with a handshake.

Greg got up and stood next to Grissom. He held out his camera phone in front of them and snapped a photo. "The evidence never lies!" Greg laughed.

"Greg," Grissom warned, taking his seat next to Sara. Greg frowned. "Okay." He pulled out the seat Nick had vacated.

"So, you're here." Sara smiled at him.

"It seems so." He returned her smile. "So, where's Nick?"

"Oh, he's down there dancing." Greg pointed over his shoulder towards the dance floor."I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you!"

"Really?" Grissom teased Greg. "Why? Will he be surprised?"

"Oh, come on, Griss. I mean...you are here. In jeans! And a cowb...well a straw hat!"

As if on cue Nick approached the table. He noticed Greg took his spot and was about to yell at him to move, when he noticed there was a man sitting in Greg's spot. He smiled to himself. _Probably some cowboy trying to get Sara to dance. _He shook his head and laughed then stopped abruptly when he recognized the hat. "NO! It can't be!"

Suddenly Greg was beside him. "Yes. It be!"

"Don't sneak up on me like that, man!"

"Sorry. I wasn't intentionally being sneaky."

"Yeah, ok. Ok. So, what's going on? Why is he here?"

"Well, I always invite him along. But he always turns me down! So, Sara asked him this time. Guess she got through to him."

"Hmmmm. Yeah." Nick approached the table, grabbing a chair from an empty adjoining table and sat down at the end.

"Hi, Nick! You're quite the dancer out there." Grissom smiled under his hat at Nick. Nick just smiled at him, trying to hide his embarrassment at being with some one wearing - THAT!

"Uh, yeah. Thanks." He chuckled and then stared at Grissom again. "You know, Griss, that is NOT a cowboy hat. It's a straw hat."

"I know." Grissom took a sip off of Sara's beer and then put it back grinning at her. "Does that bother you, Nick?"

"Well, yeah. It does a little!" Everyone snickered at his honesty. "What? Oh, come on! I am not the only one who hates that straw hat."

"I actually think its great." Sara smiled at Grissom.

"Thank you, Sara." He grinned triumphantly at Nick.

"Fine. No one upset the Bossman." Nick just sat back in defeat.

"Well, I'm out of beer. I know Sara is now." Warrick winked at her. She gave him a curious look and furrowed her brow at him.

"So, beers all around?" They all agreed so Warrick went up to the bar to get the round of drinks.

Nick and Greg sat discussing the couples dancing and how hot the women at the bar were and how well the band played. Sara took the opportunity to move her seat closer to Gil's. She slipped her hand onto his leg under the table and gave him a reassuring squeeze and a smile. Gil placed his hand on hers and laced his fingers with hers. Nick and Greg were too engrossed in a discussion of belt buckles to notice their subtle gesture.

"I've always loved that hat on you, Gil." Sara whispered into his ear, earning her a wide seductive smile. She gave his hand a final squeeze and let go suddenly.

"Here we go!" Warrick approached, hands full of beer bottles. They each took one from his grasp and sat in silence sipping their brew. Warrick noticed that Sara seemed to be sitting closer to Grissom. _Did he move or did she? Hmmm._ The hat really was rediculous. But neither Grissom or Sara seemed to care what others thought. _I wonder what the story is behind that hat?_

"Come on, Sara! I actually know this song! Let's go embarrass ourselves!" Greg pulled on Sara's arm and forced her towards the dance floor. She smiled at him and laughed as they approached the crowd. They tried their best to Line Dance, and Greg ended up tripping over his own feet several times. Sara was laughing and smiling and having a good time. Gil watched her and smiled. He wished he had the nerve to let loose like Greg and Sara. A slow ballad started and the couple headed back to the table for a break.

"You know, I bet Sara wouldn't mind dancing with you._" _Warrick whispered across the table to Grissom. "Here she comes."

He just gave Warrick a stern look and sipped his beer. Greg plopped down into a chair and pulled his hat off to wipe the sweat from his brow. Nick laughed at his hat head. Sara took her place next to Grissom and smiled sweetly at him. Warrick sat and watched the interaction of the couple. Grissom kept taking sips of her beer and she would give him fake angry looks and then smile at him.

Nick decided to approach a redhead he had been making eyes with for the better part of a half hour. They watched as he led her to join him in a two-step. Sara sat tapping her foot to the music. Gil took note and decided he should just dance with her. He wiped his hands on his jeans and turned towards Sara.

"Excuse me, Miss? Care to dance?" A tall thin and young man stood behind Sara. Sara turned to the man, catching Gil's glare.

"Oh, uh, thanks, but, no." She smiled apologetically at him.

"Oh, come on." He smiled at her pleading evident in his voice.

Gil stood up next the man. He was a head taller than he was, but he didn't care. "She said no." He held out his hand to Sara. "Besides. She promised me the next dance."

"Fine. Sorry." The man turned and disappeared into the crowd.

"Griss, you didn't have to do that. I can handle myself." She hated the attention. The guys all sat staring at the little scene that just happened and were waiting to see how the rest would unfold.

"I know. But, I thought you might want to dance." He smiled at her.

"Oh." Sara was taken aback at his boldness. It was a side of Gil Grissom she had never seen and frankly, it was sexy as hell. She put her hand into his and let him lead her out onto the dance floor. Gissom put his hand on her hip and held out his other hand for her to take, but she wrapped her arms around his neck and pressed herself close.

"Sara." She smiled at him and he pulled her closer, but ever conscious of the eyes that were watching. "The guys are watching us. Lets not blow it."

She threw her head back and laughed at him. He smiled at her and they continued to sway to the music, their eyes never leaving the others. Nick noticed them dancing and moved so he could see them better. They were dancing awfully close. Sara was laughing and smiling. It was good to see them getting along. Better than the anxiety and tension that existed for so long between them.

Grissom nodded at Nick and smiled. Nick tipped his hat at him.

"Let's get out of here, Gil. You are driving me crazy in that hat."

"Yeah? You like the look?" He smiled at her.

"You KNOW I do."

"What is it with you and hats?" She just waggled her eyebrows at him and laughed.

The song ended so they made their way back over to Greg and Warrick. Grissom excused himself to the men's room. Sara took her seat. She picked up her beer but it was empty. She just chuckled and shook her head.

"Need another beer?" Warrick smiled at her.

"What? Oh. I probably shouldn't. I think this is number 4."

"Yeah, but, uh, Sara. Griss has been drinking most of your beer."

"Yeah. I noticed that." She grinned.

"What's that all about?"

"What's what all about?" Grissom was standing behind Warrick with his hands filled with fresh bottles of beer for everyone.

"Oh, uh. Nothing." Warrick lied and took a beer from Grissom. He sat one in front of Sara and winked at her. Greg grabbed one from him and downed most of it in one gulp.

"You know. I think I'm beginning to like this place!" Greg beamed as he made eye contact with a blonde at the bar. He got up and sauntered over to her, using his best imitation of Nick's drawl to impress her.

Grissom went to take a drink of his beer and turned it upside down. He was empty already. He rarely drank this much, but he was actually having a good time with the guys and his Sara. When Sara was turned looking at Greg, Grissom reached over and switched his empty bottle for her nearly full one.

Warrick again watched out of the corner of his eye with curiousity. He had never seen Grissom act this way or drink this much. Sara turned back to the table, commenting on Greg and reached for her beer. She huffed when she found it empty. She turned to Gil and smacked him on the arm. Hard!

"Oww! What the hell, Sara?"

"You took my beer! Now give it back!" Warrick was trying to hold back his laughter but failing miserably.

"No, I did not take your beer. You already drank all of yours." He smiled coyly at her and took a sip from the beer in front of him.

"Stop drinking my beer."

"It's mine. You are mistaken." He smiled at her, thoroughly enjoying the banter. "You want it, you got to come get it."

"You don't think I will. But I will!" She reached for the beer but he pulled it away at the last second. She was smiling wide and laughing loudly. Greg glanced over at his friends and noticed Grissom teasing Sara. He stopped mid sentence to watch them. They repeated the action several times. Sara would go to grab the beer and Grissom would pull it away at last second. Sara gave it one more try and this time she caught him, wrapping her hands around his grasp on the bottle. They both smiled at one another and sat staring for a long moment with their hands joined, laughing.

"Uhh Hummm." Warrick cleared his throat. Sara jumped back in her seat but not without grabbing her beer. She sat back and took a long, triumphant swallow. Gil just smiled at her.

"It's getting late. I should go." Grissom got up and waved to Greg. "You wanna share a cab, Sara?"

"What? Oh, uh. I drove."

"Oh."

"But I could drive you. I'm already dropping off Warrick."

"Oh. Yeah. Ok." The three said their goodbyes to Greg and Nick and headed for Sara's vehicle. Grissom made sure he took the front seat. Grissom's townhouse was the closest, so Sara was forced to drop him off first without giving some lame excuse to Warrick. She hated this, but they weren't ready yet to reveal their relationship. Sara pulled up in front of his townhouse and put the car in gear. Grissom reached for the door handle to get out. He gave her an apologetic look and got out. Sara watched as he headed for his door. Warrick got out and took the seat in front, just as Sara opened her door and chased after Grissom.

"Wait! Grissom!" She ran and caught him at the door. "I uh..."

"Sara, what are you doing?" He looked over to see a concerned Warrick watching them.

"Oh, uh. Can I use your bathroom?" She asked loudly, so Warrick could overhear.

"Yeah. Sure." She followed him into the house and waited until he shut the door. She smiled at him and threw herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck. She pressed her lips to his and nearly sucked the air out of his lungs.

"Now I can go." She smiled at him and took off out the door before he could respond. She bounced down the steps and out to her car. Warrick just gave her a goofy grin.

"You ok, Sar?"

"I'm fine, Warrick. How are you doing?"

"I'm good." He chuckled at her. "Just tired and want to go home. You ready to go?"

"Yeah." Sara started the engine and drove the 15 minutes to Warrick's apartment. As he got out he leaned back down and smiled at Sara. "Need to use my bathroom too? Or are good night kissed just for Grissom?"

"What?" Sara's eyes grew wide.

"You heard me." He grinned at her. "Ok, go ahead and deny it. But you gotta remember something."

"Yeah, what's that, Warrick?" The sarcasm evident in her words.

"The truth can't hide forever." He chuckled and left a confused Sara to drive home alone.

A/N: sorry I have not been able to update in so long. I had some health issues to deal with and was in the hospital. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had to put something about Grissom and his hat into a chapter. Hehehee. Please read and review! Let me know what you think! I have another chapter coming within the next week. Stay tuned! Wendy


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Sara had always been fond of Captain Jim Brass. Warrick told her it was because he was never her boss. Sara just chuckled, but she knew that he was always there to look out for her. His daughter Ellie had been here, but after Jim had coded, she disappeared. Sara always valued his friendship and liked how he felt he had to look out for her. Working had helped her through the waiting. He would never admit it, but this was one of the hardest things Gil Grissom had to go through. He and Jim had an understanding, a certain type of bond and trust that she didn't fully understand. She felt so helpless just sitting there in the hospital corridor.

"Sara! Sara!" Grissom called from the end of the hallway and motioned for her to join him. She got up and hurried down the hallway to find a beaming Grissom. "He's awake. They are taking out the breathing tube."

"Thank God." She whispered and wrapped her arms around Grissom. She hugged him tight. This had been rough on them both. It was tough for everyone. Sara tried to stop the tears, but a few escaped, wetting Grissom's shirt.

"Hey!" He pulled her back to look into her face. "I hope those are happy tears." He wiped the tears from her cheeks with the gentlest of touches. She smiled weakly at him.

"I'm just so happy he's going to be ok. I mean-" Sara just stared at Gil, he nodded in understanding and gently whispered as he held her close again, "I know, Sweetheart."

Gil looked around cautiously, then gave in to his needs and captured Sara's lips in a sweet, gentle kiss that left them both breathless. As Sara pulled away, she turned her head and looked through the glass at Jim and caught his eye. She shoved Gil away from her and turned to look him fully in the eye. He blinked then closed his eyes and was out again.

"Gil, I think Jim just saw us." She turned to find Grissom walking away from her and towards Nick and Greg who were at the end of the hall. "And hopefully no one else did." She commented to herself.

Later, as Gil stood next to Jim, giving him some water, the Team gathered outside the room and waited for him to fully waken and see them. When he smiled and raised his fingers up to them, they all let out joyous sounds and hugged the nearest person. He was going to be fine.

That night, as Sara prepared for bed, Gil sat on her bed lamenting life and death. She didn't even want to think about it right now. Their jobs were dangerous enough and sitting and dwelling on it didn't make the situation any better. When Gil was done talking and said he wanted to have time to say goodbye to the ones he loved, all she could think to say was, "I am not ready to say goodbye."

Gil smiled at Sara. He was going on about death and what he'd like to do, and his Sara, sweet Sara, let him know he was loved and better not go anywhere anytime soon. He pulled her up onto the bed with him and held her close.

"I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon, Sara."

"Mmmm. That's right. I like having you here to hold on to." She wrapped her leg around his and pulled him closer. They just stayed like that for several minutes, each in their own thoughts and cherishing the feeling of being wrapped in the other's warmth. Sara pulled back a little to look Gil in the eye.

"You know. I think Jim saw you kiss me."

"What?" Gil's eyebrow shot up.

"Well, that's why I pushed you away."

"Oh. I thought it was because of Nick and Greg. I heard Greg down the hallway."

"I did not even notice them until you were gone. But you know, Jim closed his eyes again. Maybe he didn't see, but uh, Gil. If he did..."

"You know, Sara, I don't think he'd even tell us. He respects us both too much to create a scene, especially right now. Besides, he might not even remember."

"Yeah, I suppose your right." Sara smiled at him. "You staying?"

"If you want me to." He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear. He was rewarded with a smile and a very eager kiss. Grissom groaned when she abruptly pulled away.

"What the hell?" Sara jumped up and tightened the belt on her robe. "Someone is at the door. Just, stay here."

"Oh. Ok." Gil sat up and straightened his shirt and waited while she answered the door.

"Hey! What are you guys doing here?" _Was she being loud on purpose so he could hear?_ He got up and pressed his ear to the door.

"Well, we brought drinks, snacks and a deck of cards." Grissom recognized Greg's voice immediately.

"Yeah, I got that beer you like. How do you drink this German stuff anyway." Nick headed over to her refrigerator and put the six pack on a shelf. "Rick'll be here in a few minutes. He's picking up a pizza."

"Guys. Did I forget?" Sara stared at them.

"What?" Greg turned to her. "Why are you in your robe? Were you going to bed?"

"Hey! How's it going, guys?" Gil Grissom called from across the room. Sara's eyes grew wide and she stared at him in disbelief.

"Griss? What are you doing here?" Nick looked at Sara and then caught Greg's eye.

"Oh, probably same as you." He smiled.

"Why were you in Sara's bedroom?" Greg gave him a look that bordered on anger.

"I wasn't. I was just in the bathroom. Which is through her bedroom."

"Oh!" Nick and Greg nodded as they looked at each other. "Right."

"Nice shirt, Boss!" Nick chuckled.

"Thanks, Nick." Grissom smiled at the group.

"So, why the robe?" Greg smiled mischievously at Sara.

"Oh, I was going to change after my shower, but Griss got here before I got the chance. Um, I will be right back." Sara glared at Grissom as she entered her bedroom and shut the door.

"Does that mean she's naked under her robe?" Greg's eyes grew wide with excitement.

"Greg!" Grissom and Nick warned him in unison.

Sara tried to hurry and put on a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. When she got back into the living room, Warrick was there with pizza that was being devoured by the guys sitting around her living room.

"Hey, Sar!" Warrick greeted her and smiled.

"Hey, Warrick! Thanks for bringing pizza. Did you get a veggie?" She grinned at him.

"Oh. Uh. No. Sorry."

"Don't worry. I'm not that hungry anyway."

Grissom chuckled from his seat in one of the chairs in the living area. Sara caught his eye and held it for a moment. He just smiled and took a huge bite of the pepperoni pizza.

"So, someone say they brought cards?" Sara stood beside Grissom, the guys having taken every seat in her tiny living area. Nick, Greg and Warrick were crammed on her couch.

"Yeah, right here." Nick said through a mouthful of pizza. He plopped the deck of cards onto the coffee table.

Grissom looked around and realized the men had all left Sara without a seat. He downed the rest of his beer and grinned. He looked up at Sara and gently touched the back of her leg. She jumped a little and looked at him. He smiled and scooted over almost off the chair and patted the space beside him. "Sit with me."

"What?" She looked at the guys, but they were too busy fighting over the last piece of pizza, they didn't notice Grissom's request.

"Just sit." He smiled at her. She couldn't resist his smile. She cautiously sat down next to him, letting her thigh rest against his and smiled slightly, wondering if any of the guys would say anything as to how close they were sitting.

"YES!" Nick grabbed the last piece of pizza triumphantly and took an exaggerated bite.

"Ok, boys. Now that you are done squabbling, lets play some cards! Greggo! Throw that stuff out and make room."

Greg gathered up the napkins and pizza box and placed them on the counter. Nick chomped on his pizza and Warrick began to shuffle the deck of cards. They decided on Poker. Sara decided to have some fun and pretended she didn't know anything about the game. Grissom graciously offered to teach her by letting her watch him play.

Sara leaned in close to Gil to see what cards he was dealt. He put his arm around the back of the chair and leaned in towards her holding out his cards in front of them both. Sara reached up and put her hand over his, holding the cards with him. He looked at her quickly and smiled.

Warrick noticed how close the two workaholic CSI's were sitting. He knew something was up with them. What exactly he was not totally clear. He knew that were getting along well and Sara was certainly being flirtatious with their boss. Last week he suspected that she ran in to give Grissom a goodnight kiss, but he had no proof. All of this wasn't really like Sara, but he was happy if she was happy. They dealt with so much shit day after day, that when someone found happiness, it should be cherished. He knew that all too well, that's one of the reasons he got married. He just hoped that whatever it was between them, that it lasted. He hated when the two barely spoke. The tension made working around them impossible.

Greg sipped his drink and smiled. Sara was in a good mood. He always had a thing for Sara, but he knew she had a thing for Grissom. And why was she in her robe earlier? Had they? Eww. He couldn't even THINK it!! But they both seemed happy. He was glad they were getting along well. Ever since Sara had gotten back from that suspension last year, the tension between tem had seemed to ease. He suspected she was seeing a counselor, but he wasn't sure. He was just glad to see Sara smile again. He looked at Grissom's shirt and chuckled. If they were a couple, she needed to seriously change his wardrobe. Between this Hawaiian print and the straw hat, he didn't know which was worse!

Nick took the last bite of his pizza and got up to get another bottle of beer, asking if anyone else needed one. As he was about to open the fridge, something caught his peripheral vision. He turned to look at Sara and Grissom. _Did she just have her hand on his leg?_ He shook his head and opened the door and pulled out 3 beers and one of Sara's favorite. He put the bottles on the counter and watched his friends. He slowly opened each one so he could continue his investigation. He watched as Sara laughed at something Greg said. That was nothing new. But the look that Grissom had on his face was, well...he knew that look. The man was smitten with Sara Sidle. They all knew that. The two had never let on that anything other than friendship was going on. It was so NOT Grissom to be this way. He was in a Hawaiian print shirt for cryin' out loud! And sharing a chair with Sara is something that he or Greg would normally do, but not Grissom. They were sitting close. Very close. Nick picked up the now open bottles and walked over to his friends.

"Here you go, Miss Sidle." Nick handed her a beer and winked at her.

"Uh. Thanks, Nicky." She turned and looked at Grissom. He had a scowl on his face. She gently placed her hand on his thigh, squeezed, then pulled it away. It was enough to pull him out of his stare. He looked at her in question.

Nick had taken his seat between Greg and Warrick. Sara leaned in to whisper into Grissom's ear. She smiled as she spoke. Grissom smiled and turned a nice shade of red that even his beard couldn't hide.The three men on the sofa watched in awe.

"What's going on?" Greg asked in a sing-song voice.

"What?" Sara feigned innocence. "Nothing is going on."

"Then why did Grissom just turn bright red?" The three men stared at her, waiting for an answer.

"Uh, well, I said, uh- Griss?" She looked to Gil for help. His eyes grew wide when he realized she was waiting for him to tell them what she said that had him blushing! SHIT!

"Oh, uh. She said that, uh I looked good in this shirt, despite what you guys think."

Warrick and Nick chuckled. Greg just eyed him suspiciously. Sara smiled, thankful for the quick thinking on Grissom's part. They continued on with their game, Grissom and Warrick winning most of the hands. The more drinks she had in her, the less aware of her actions Sara became. Soon she had her left arm draped over Gil's shoulder and her right hand on his thigh as she leaned in to see what cards were in his hand. If the guys noticed, they didn't comment.

"MAN!" Nick threw his cards down in defeat. "I'm done. I'll see ya'll tomorrow night." Nick got up and headed to the door.

"Well, if he's leaving, guess I am too." Greg stood up. "He's my ride. Hey, Nick wait for me!"

The two exited Sara's apartment leaving Warrick alone on the sofa and Sara still wrapped around Grissom. Warrick idly shuffled the deck, peering over at the couple in the chair. Did they even realize how they were sitting? Sara now had her arms around Grissom's neck and her head on his shoulder, her right leg flung over his lap so she was laying almost on top of him. She was asleep.

"Uh, Sara!" Grissom pushed her leg off of him. He looked at Warrick. "I think she's asleep. And drunk."

"Yeah, I'd say so." Warrick just watched the couple.

"Sara! Wake up." Grissom was beginning to panic. "Sara!"

"Gil, not now. I am so tired." She mumbled groggily.

"Uh, Hehe." Grissom chuckled. "Must be dreaming."

"Hmmm." Warrick smiled at him. "Need some help?"

"Uh, yeah." Warrick walked over to Sara and leaned in close to her ear. "Sara. Ecklie's looking for you. You better get up."

Sara jumped up and looked around in confusion. "What?"

Warrick and Grissom were laughing. _Why were they laughing at her. Oh. Yeah. This was her apartment. Must have fallen asleep. _

"Well, I'm tired. So, I will leave so you can get some sleep." Warrick pulled on his jacket. "You comin, Griss?"

"Uh, yeah. I'll be leaving in a minute. Im just going to help Sara clean up."

"Ok. Well, see ya tomorrow." Warrick made his exit and headed out to his vehicle. He sat in his car watching the shadows of Grissom and Sara moving around the apartment. _Guess he is just helping her out. _As he pulled away, he missed the unmistakable shadow of two lovers in an embrace.

A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I got carried away with the guys coming over, so next chapter will be about Brass. So stay tuned! I will be updating soon! Please R&R!!


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

Jim Brass stared at the tiled ceiling of his hospital room. The doctors had moved him out of ICU and into a regular room. His pain was less but it was enough that he still needed the heavy stuff to fall asleep and rest. So, he took advantage of the offer and tried to sleep. He would probably need to spend a few more days before he could return home, so he might as well give in and try to heal.

Home. That was a word that was supposed to bring comfort, right? His mind whirled about all that had conspired over the past week. The shooting, almost dying, his daughter showing up and then abandoning him when he was finally on the road to recovery. But he had his friends.

He had formed a bond with the members of the CSI night shift, especially Gil Grissom. He was the most trustworthy, smart and unwavering person he knew. Sure they didn't really spend a lot of time together, but they had an understanding, a trust. Then there was Sara. She was more of a daughter to him now than Ellie ever would be. Jim yawned trying to fight off the sleep.

Once their leader, now their friend. He liked it being the team's friend. He smiled as he remembered the looks of joy and the hugs they all gave when he first woke up. He closed his eyes, giving in, and let the pain medicine take him adrift to the shores of sleep.

A while later, he didn't know just how long, he heard hushed tones. He recognized Sara's voice. He willed his eyes to open but they just fluttered and shut again. Later, he tried to open his eyes. He felt the presence of people in his room but heard nothing. He turned his head, willing his eyes to cooperate. He fluttered once then twice, then drifted off again. A while later, he thought he heard Sara again. He opened his eyes but she was not there. He turned his head slightly, witnessing a truth he had suspected existed a long time ago. As he drifted off to sleep, he heard Gil's voice in the distance saying "he'll wake up soon".

"Did he just open his eyes?" Sara unwound her hands from Gil's and got up to stand next to Jim's bed. "Hey! Jim?" She whispered gently. "Guess not." She shrugged her shoulders and resumed her position next to Gil. He took her hand into his left one and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. Sara leaned in and gave Gil a gentle kiss and smiled.

"Don't worry, sweetheart, I'm sure its just the pain medicine working. He'll wake up soon." Gil rubbed her shoulder in gentle circles, comforting her. This had been hard on Sara, more than she let on even to him. She looked up to Jim. He had always been there for her, looking out for her. What more could some one ask of in a friend? Sure they didn't go to movies or dinners like Greg had assumed, but they were good friends nonetheless.

"Hey, lovebirds." A raspy voiced Jim stated a few minutes later. Sara smiled and got up and pulled her chair closer to Jim. She took his hand in hers and smiled at him.

"You're awake."

"Yeah, looks that way. Sorry to interrupt." He lightly chuckled at the look on her face.

"What? What would you be interrupting?" Sara looked over at Gil who just shrugged his shoulders.

Two nurses entered the room, checking Jim's vitals and getting him some water and asking about his pain. They were soon gone, leaving Jim more alert and awake. He looked over to Gil and Sara who sat in chairs next to one another. They had been holding hands earlier. He swore he saw Sara kiss Gil. But now, they sat a couple feet apart, not touching, just the same as always.

"You know, I don't bite." Jim waved his hand in indication that they move closer to his bed.

Sara smiled at him and got up to move closer. Gil followed right behind her. Sara took Jim's hand in her grasp and smiled at him.

"Im glad you didn't lose your sense of humor." Sara chuckled.

They sat with Jim for a while, talking about sports, weather and work. When Jim winced in pain, Sara knew he needed his rest and probably some more pain medication. They called in the nurse who promptly gave him his dose of pain medicine.

"Well, before you drift off to never land. We are gonna go." Sara squeezed Jim's hand and motioned to Gil with a wave of her hand.

"Your place or his?" Jim stated sarcastically as he drifted off to sleep.

Several months later, Jim Brass sat in his office staring at the plaque he'd been awarded. Hero. Far from it in his opinion. It was a reminder of one the stupidest days of his life. That's what he had told Warrick when he stopped by. He took a swig of his coffee and put the plaque back in his drawer.

"Hey." Sara Sidle leaned against the doorframe of Jim's ofice.

"Hey, kiddo. What's up?"

"Well, I came to congratulate my favorite hero."

"Enh! You know I am no such thing." He waved her off as he spoke.

"Well, you'll always be my hero." She smiled at him. "Hey, uh, you wanna join us tomorrow? We try to get together a couple times a month to unwind. Its my turn to pick the place. Greg and Warrick are on duty, but me, Catherine, Nick and Gil will be there. It would be great if you'd join us."

"Gil, huh?" He eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, I know it seems out of character for him, but he's made an effort to join us more often. He even showed up at a country bar in his straw hat!"

"Well, that's all well and good but, uh, I was referring to you calling him Gil, not Grissom." Jim just stared at her, eyebrows raised in question.

"Oh, uh. Did I call him Gil? HUH!"

"Yeah, you did." Jim chuckled.

"Well, it is his name." Sara had no idea how to respond to this line of questioning. She couldn't very well tell him that it made Gil hot to hear her call him by his given name, especially in moments of passion. She unknowingly smiled.

"Well, uh, tell GIL I will be there. Where we going?"

"Oh, uh. There's a new place I thought we would try." She handed him the address she had written on a piece of paper. "We're meeting up around 9pm. They have good food and a dance floor and DJ. It's a retro 80's night. Not like the techno places Greg always wants to pick."

"Well, sounds good. I'll see you there."

After shift, Grissom decided to stop by Jim's office. He brought him a bottle of his favorite Scotch to congratulate him. As he approached his office, Grissom noticed Jim staring off into space, a glass of scotch already in his hand.

"Hey. Need a refill?" Gil held up the bottle for Jim to see and smiled at him.

"OOH! The good stuff!" He took the bottle from Gil's grasp and smiled. "You partaking with me?"

"Yeah. Congratulations." Gil sat down in a chair opposite Brass.

"Engh!" He shrugged his shoulders and poured himself and Gil a hearty glass full. Gil took the glass from Jim and gulped down a large portion.

"So, uh, I hear you decided to not display your trophy." Gil eyed him speculatively.

"Well, word gets around, huh?" He just smiled and took a swig of his scotch.

"People just care."

"Wow. That's kinda deep coming from a guy who gets excited about bugs crawling all over a severed head." Jim smiled at him. Gil nodded and downed the last of his scotch. Jim immediately refilled his glass. If he got Gil drunk enough, maybe he'd loosen up and fill him in on what was really going on with him and Sara.

"Look, Jim, I know I'm not good with people." He paused for a moment, sipping his drink. "But I have been trying to be better at the personal stuff. Relating to people on a deeper level."

"Yeah, that's good. So, uh, does this have to do with a certain leggy brunette we all know and love?" Jim chuckled at the look of shock on Gil's face. He wished he'd had a camera right then.

Grissom sat up in his chair leaning into Jim's desk. "Ever since our team was broken up and Nick was abducted...I've just felt that they don't realize how much they do mean to me. Then when Sara was held at the mercy of that psycho." He got a far off look on his face. It was a look that Jim had seen before. The time Gil came out from his hour long walk through of a crime scene. He stepped outside and had this expression that was so intense, and it was focused on Sara. When Jim finally got a glimpse of Debbie Marlin, he understood that look.

"Look, Gil. You're human. We all know that. But it's good you're making an effort to connect with the team. And I am equally glad I am invited along." Jim raised his glass and took a swig.

"Oh! Uh, did Warrick invite you?"

"Oh, come on, GIL! Sara did. But you probably already know that." He laughed out at Gil.

"Well, then.." Gil downed the last of his scotch and stood. "Guess I will see you tomorrow night."

"You can count on it!" Jim called after him. So much for getting the truth. But there's always tomorrow!

Gil walked into the establishment that Sara had picked for their monthly get together. It seemed like a nice place. There was a restaurant area and a lounge/bar area. They were to meet up in the lounge. Sara had left his house early to get ready at her place and wanted to meet him here, so as to not stir up any rumors. They decided a while ago, that it was best to keep their relationship a secret, and so far, they had avoided any major issues.

"HEY GRISS!!" Nick called to Gil from a table on the far end of the room, near the dancefloor. Nick smiled and waved him over. The room was filled with music, but not so loud you couldn't hear. He noticed Catherine talking to the DJ, flirting with him. There weren't many patrons, but this being Vegas, Gil was sure that it would be crowded within the next hour or so. As he approached the table, he noticed that Sara was talking to a gentlemen at the bar. As he walked by her, he smiled politely but kept going towards Nick.

"Hey, Gil! Glad you made it!" Catherine walked towards him and followed him over to sit with Nick at the table.

"So, I hear Jim's going to be joining us." Nick commented.

"Yeah. He never does anything withus anymore. When he was the boss, he'd meet up at Franks

with us every now and then. Now, NADA!" Catherine commented as she eyed Sara and the tall, dark and handsome suit that was chatting her up.

"Well, I'm glad Sara invited him." Nick sipped his beer and eyed Grissom. He was sitting there silently, his back to the bar and the scene that was unfolding.

"Hey, kids!" Jim Brass slapped Gil on his shoulder and took a chair next to him. "How is everyone this fine night?"

They all greeted one another and ordered a round of drinks. As they sat silently, listening to the 80's music that was playing, Grissom glanced over at Jim as he was taking off his tie and undoing the top button of his shirt. It had him thinking about his conversation with Greg at the hospital when Jim was in surgery.

"Do you always wear suits, Jim?" Brass just stared at Gil and shoved his tie into his jacket pocket. _Why in the world would he ask such an off the wall question? He most likely had a reason, so, why not have some fun?_

"As a matter of fact, yes. But not to bed." Nick and Catherine chuckled. Grissom just laughed and told them about the conversation he and Greg had months earlier. A few minutes later, Jim grinned wickedly at Gil, leaned in to his ear and whispered, "Do you always ignore the fact that your girlfriend is being hit on?"

Gil turned his head so fast, Jim thought he must surely have suffered whiplash. His eyes were wide and he raised his eyebrows. He opened his mouth as if to speak, but no words came out.

"Well, that answers my question." Jim chuckled and sipped his scotch.

"Jim." Gil warned him. "You're way off on this."

"OOH! Come on Nicky!" Catherine jumped up and grabbed Nick. They headed out to the dance floor with the few other couples dancing. Gil smiled at the duo who were trying to do their best impression of some 80's dance moves.

"Hey, guys!!" Greg sat down next to Jim. He looked him up and down then smiled at Grissom.

"Yes, but not to bed." Grissom stated matter of factly.

"Huh? You asked him?" Greg laughed and looked around the room.

"Greg, aren't you on call tonight?" Gil knew he was.

"Yeah, but its only 9:30. I'm not on for another 2 and a half hours." He shrugged his shoulders. "But don't worry. I'm not drinking anything but soda."

"GREG! Hey!" Sara went up to Greg and he stood to wrap her up into a warm hug. "Aren't you on call, Greggo?"

"Yes, but, uh, apparently he's only drinking soda for the next 2 and a half hours." Gil's mocking tone was not lost on Sara. She just chuckled and walked over to Jim and placed a hand on his shoulder, then sat in the chair next to him, across from Gil.

"I am so glad you made it, Jim!" Sara gave him a wide smile.

"Thanks for inviting me. So far it's been. Well, it's been educational." He grinned at her. Sara just raised her brow in question.

"Apparently Greg and Gil like to discuss my wardrobe." He just shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Really?" Sara looked over at Greg. He just laughed and said "long story".

Nick and Catherine joined the group at the table after a few dances. They were sweaty and out of breath as they downed the remainder of their drinks. "REFILL!" Nick yelled as he headed to the bar.

"Only soda for Greg, Nick!" Sara yelled after him.

"Thanks, Sara." Sara smiled at him. The DJ announced the next song and Sara jumped up! "OH! I LOVE this song! Who's dancing with me?" She immediately looked to Gil. But he just sipped his scotch with a scowl on his face.

"Not me!" Jim held up his hands in protest.

"Greggo?" Sara turned to Greg, who was already up and smiling wide at her.

Sara and Greg made their way to the dance floor. They were both good dancers and had a love of 80's music. Nick smiled as he approached the table with three beers and a coke. He set them down and pulled Catherine up towards the dance floor.

"So, Gil, you wanna?" Jim motioned towards the dance floor, smiling.

"Ha ha, Jim." Gil was NOT amused.

Jim ordered He and Gil another round of drinks and sat beside each other silently sipping their drinks and watching the other members of the team as they danced. Well, Gil watched Sara, and Jim watched Gil watch Sara. _Who was Gil kidding? The look on his face was of a man in love. What Jim didn't understand, was why he chose to hide it from the rest of the team. Or Sara for that matter. He knew they were getting closer, but how close he wasn't really sure. But after Gil's reactions tonight, he had a feeling that it was way past the just sleeping together phase. And judging by the way that Sara was looking at Gil, it wasn't a one sided thing. So, that only left the logical conclusion of a somewhat involved relationship._

"Hey, Bugman! Dance with me!" Sara was there suddenly at Grissom's side, pulling him out of his seat. A slow song was playing and Gil begrudgingly followed her onto the floor. But as soon as they hit the floor and started to fade in among the bodies of the other couples Gil smiled and pulled her close as she threw her head back and laughed. Jim smiled. They really did fit well together. When they were ready, they would tell the group about their relationship. Jim had a feeling that it wouldn't be that big of a shocker to the rest of the team. Well, maybe Greg. He did always have eyes for Sara.

Catherine sat down next to Jim and followed his line of vision. She smiled. _Ah, yes. The geek duo. They were perfectly suited for one another and everyone knew it - except for them. _Jim looked at Catherine and smiled. She smiled back knowingly.

_Yeah_, Jim Thought, _they all knew it too._

A/N: So, im sitting here at a picnic table at a campground writing the rest of this story. My family thinks Im a little too obsessed with CSI, but I don't think so. I mean, what's better than the gentle lapping of waves and a campfire to ignite your imagination about Gil and Sara? Hehehee. Well, this chapter was hard to write. I felt I was going in too many directions, so I just ended it. But I wanted to get in what Brass was thinking and maybe had seen. So, please leave a review not that you read it. Hopefully will have a new and exciting and funny chapter within the next week! LOVE YA!! Wendy


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Sara punched the end key on her cell phone. She stared at the keypad. She was in still in shock. Had she really just called Catherine to invite her to go shopping with her? She shook her head and placed the phone back into its place on her waistband. She grabbed her keys and set off to meet Catherine at Zoe's Boutique. Catherine went on and on about the selection and reasonable pricing, so Sara agreed to give it a try. Sara was usually a department store shopper, only buying new outfits when necessary. She owned a few dresses, but she seldom had occasion to wear them. She had worn them on dates with Grissom and wanted him to see her in something totally new. Sure it was a little "girly", but Sara wanted to see that look of approval in his eyes. Of course, Catherine had no need to know that tiny detail.

Sara pulled into the parking lot and walked the short distance to the boutique. She stopped in front of the shop and peered into the window. Two mannequins in the front window sported trendy, sexy and sleek dresses. One was black and the other was a hot pink. _"Do women, other than hookers, really wear hot pink?" _Sara thought.

"Wow! That pink one is hot, huh?" Catherine stood behind Sara, huge smile on her face. "I just might have to try that one on!"

Sara smiled and tried not to laugh. Catherine grabbed her arm, pulling her along as she opened the door to the boutique. Sara followed Catherine to the left, right behind the window display. Sara caught a glimpse of the price tag of the hot pink number and laughed out loud.

"What's so funny?" Catherine was beside her.

"I am sorry. But THAT dress is not worth the price they have on the tag."

"Sara. If you weren't serious about buying a nice dress, why did you call me?"

"I am, catherine. I just don't see hot pink as a nice dress. It's gaudy and skimpy."

"Well, Sara, not everyone shops in the cookie cutter department stores. These are all one of a kind and unique dresses. When you wear this" she pointed to the hot pink dress, "you are wearing a work of art, designed to fit you."

"Fine. I'm sorry. But no hot pink for me, ok?" She smiled gently at Catherine.

"Fine. Besides, I have my eye on this one." She walked to a rack of dresses and pulled one out, smiling wide. "THIS has Sara Sidle written all over it." She held up a black dress. It was shorter than Sara would have picked out. It was simple, but the neckline plunged low. Sara shook her head in the negative. Catherine frowned. They went through the shop for what felt like hours to Sara. Catherine would hold up a dress and Sara would shoot it down.

"Ok, Sara. There's got to be SOMETHING in here you like!" Catherine sat down in a chair next to the dressing room. She glanced around the room and got a sympathetic look from the cashier. Sara continued to roam around the store. She walked to the back of the store and stopped. A smile slowly spread across her face. Catherine was rubbing her temples, her eyes closed, and Sara chuckled at the sight. Catherine glanced up and shot her a warning glance. Sara kept smiling and held up a dress. Catherine smiled and nodded. They had found THE DRESS for Sara Sidle.

Grissom paced back and forth in his living room, glancing at his watch every few seconds. He had 20 minutes until he had to leave for David's wedding. He was going alone and meeting Sara later. Sara had gone on some sort of shopping trip with Catherine. She wouldn't let him see what she purchased. She told him he had to wait until she arrived at David's reception. Sara had to work the night before, so she would miss the wedding portion the next afternoon. She promised him she would wake up in time for the reception that didn't start until 6pm. That way she would at least get a few hours of sleep. Nick was doing the same.

Grissom jumped when the sharp electronic tones of his cell phone broke the silence.

"Grissom."

"Hey, Gris! It's Catherine. You, uh, ready for David's wedding?"

"Yeah. I'll uh, meet up with you guys in like a half hour."

"Well, Gil. Here's the thing. My date cancelled last minute. He has to work. He's a doctor and got called in."

"Oh, well, that's too bad. I don't have a date."

"GREAT! Then pick me up in 10 minutes!" Catherine hung up before he could protest. Just perfect! She had taken his meaning totally wrong. He meant that he did not have a date. Sara did not have a date. Nick did not have a date. She could go alone as well. How did he get himself into these situations? He grabbed his keys and headed off to pick up Catherine.

Gil walked slowly up the path to Catherine's front door. He let out a deep breath and pushed the doorbell. Lindsey opened the door and smiled at him.

"Hello, Dr. Grissom!"

"Hi, Lindsey. Is your mom ready?" He shifted nervously from right foot to left.

"I'll be there in just a sec, Gil!" Catherine called to him from somewhere inside.

"She can't find her lucky silver dollar." Lindsay rolled her eyes and left Gil standing alone on the front step.

"Ok, I'm ready." Catherine appeared and smiled at his appearance. He was wearing his court suit with a pale blue shirt and a darker blue matching tie and hanky. She smiled at him. He really was quite handsome, but she preferred him with the beard. He had shaved it off for some reason unknown to her. She thought maybe a girlfriend, but he was going solo tonight, so maybe that was not the case.

Gil opened the car door for Catherine and smiled politely at her. She did look nice. He should probably let her know. Her sleek black dress left little to the imagination. He hoped that Sara had not let Catherine talk her into something like her dress. He would appreciate it, but he knew the rest of the males present would as well. Gil slipped into the driver seat and looked over at Catherine.

"You look really nice, Catherine. That dress suits you. I hope you found one that suits Sara just as well." He started the engine. SHIT!

"Thanks, Gil." She smiled wickedly and turned towards him. "Uh, how did you know I went shopping with Sara?"

"What?" He tried to ignore her as he backed out of the driveway. But once he was on the road, Catherine asked again.

"Come on, Gil. How'd you know?"

"Well, I called her. And she told me." Well it was honest at least. Mostly.

"Oh." She turned back to the front and sat thinking. "Why did you call her on her day off?"

"Jeez, catherine, does it really matter?" He was trying to not act too obvious and was failing miserably.

"Why so upset? What excuse did you use? Case file? Forget a password?" She smiled at him.

Gil turned his head to look directly at her. She saw the flash in his eyes, but it was not the anger she expected. He was hiding something.

"There was no excuse. I needed to discuss a case with her. We go to trial in a few days." He shrugged and tried to act casual.

"Oh, well, why didn't you just say so?" She let out a huff and stared out the window.

Gil smiled to himself. She had bought the line he fed her. Hopefully she would let it go, but this was Catherine Willows. There were no guarantees.

The night shift CSI's sat together in a long line in a pew on the groom's side. The vows had Catherine, Tina, Wendy and Mandy wiping their eyes. The guys all rolled their eyes. They sat at a few tables off to the side at the reception. They all clapped when the Bride and Groom arrived an hour later. Nick showed up and took a seat at the table with Warrick, Tina, Grissom and Catherine.

"Just in time! Dinner is about to start, huh?" Nick smiled at the group.

"Yeah. Leave it to you to show up on time for food." Warrick teased him from the other side of the round table.

"Hey, why isn't Sara here? Did she oversleep?" Nick looked around the table.

"I don't know, Nick. She said she'd be here at 6pm. And it is now, 6:15. She probably just needed time to get dressed and do her hair and makeup." Catherine commented as she sipped on her second glass of wine. Nick reached over and pulled her glass away.

"You have clearly had too much wine. This is Sara we are talking about, not you!" Nick said as laughed lightly.

"NO! She got a dress. Really! Tell em, Gil!" Catherine nudged Gil's arm. His eyes grew wide. He didn't know how to respond. He sat silently. Nick and Warrick were looking at him curiously. Suddenly their eyes darted away from his face and landed on something just behind him.

"WOW!" They exclaimed at the same time. Gil whipped his head around. There stood Sara. She was absolutely gorgeous. She wore a light blue silky looking dress. The neckline scooped low, but not too low. The length was short enough to show off her long legs, but not so short that it was innapropriate. She wore a string of pearls that Grissom had purchased for her on her last birthday. He smiled at the sight of her. He relished in the fact they had a secret. It made what they had more special and exciting.

"You look amazing, Sara!" Catherine was at her side now inspecting her. Sara had her hair down and loose, letting her slight curls flow free.

"Yeah, you look amazing." Tina smiled warmly at her.

Gil stood up and pulled out a chair, indicating for her to take a seat. She took the seat that had been Gil's next to Catherine, and Gil took the empty seat next to her. Catherine sat down next to Sara and noted how Gil made it so that he was now close to Sara. She smiled at the couple who so obviously belonged together. They just had to figure it out.

Sara turned to look and Gil and got what she wanted. That look. He was trying to hide his emotions for the sake of their secret, but she knew the look in his eyes. She smile slightly.

"You, uh, look handsome tonight, Grissom." He turned to her and smiled.

"Not so shabby yourself, Sara." He reached for her hand on her leg under the table and whispred "You look beautiful."

Dinner was served soon after Sara's arrival. She sat in relative silence, glancing at Gil from the corner of her eye. He held her hand under the table cloth as they ate. She gave it a squeeze and brought her hand up to the table when Tina began to watch her and Gil. His fumbling with his fork trying to eat with his left hand had not helped the matter.

After the obligatory wedding dances, the party goers were invited to join the Happy Couple and the Wedding party out on the dance floor. Warrick pulled Tina up and they headed out to dance. Nick got up and headed over to the table where Mandy was sitting and led her out to dance.

"Well, Gil, aren't you going to ask?" Catherine leaned forward to ask around Sara.

"What?" His eyes grew wide.

"Well, you brought me. You at least should ask me to dance, Romeo." Catherine chuckled.

Sara turned to him and quietly asked "You came with Catherine?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Her date cancelled, so, uh. I brought her." Catherine was now standing next to him waiting. He got up and trudged out to the floor with Catherine pulling him along by the arm.

Sara was left alone at the table. She looked around the room and got up and sat with Wendy, Henry and Hodges at their table. She didn't like sitting alone.

"Hey, guys. Mind if I join?"

"Sara, you look amazing! Love the dress! Where'd you get that?" Wendy sat and chatted with Sara for a few minutes about the dress. Hodges and Henry were discussing some television show and arguing a bit.

"David. Why don't we go dance. Work off some of that steam you've built up." Wendy grabbed Hodges and was leading him out to the dance floor, leaving Sara alone with Henry. He smiled nervously at her.

"Hey, kiddo!" Jim brass took a seat next to Sara.

"Hey, Jim! Better late than never, huh?"

"Well, some of us got called in to work early. But I snuck out again. Ecklie's in some mood today."

"Well, at least I know he will be gone when I go into work." Henry added to the conversation.

"Uh, yeah, probably." Brass looked at Henry. "Who are you again?"

"Oh, uh, I'm Henry. Lab tech. I don't think we have actually ever met. But I have heard some interesting stories about your interrogations."

"Hmmmm." He eyed Henry, sizing him up. _Was he interested in Sara? Why was she sitting here alone with this lab nerd. _He followed Sara's gaze and noticed it landed somewhere on the dance floor. He saw Warrick and Tina, Doc Robbins and his wife, Nick and Mandy. Oh. There it was. Gil and Catherine. She had her arms wrapped around Gil's neck. He looked uneasy. He got an idea.

"So, Sara. How bout we go cut a rug, huh?" Jim got up and held out his hand.

"Ok, sure." Sara said her goodbye to Henry and followed Jim out to the dance floor. The song was somehow fitting for a dance with Brass. It was Nat King Cole. Jim swung Sara around in a circle singing along with the lyrics.

"L is for the way you look at me. O is for the only one I see..." He swung her around and they bumped into Gil and Catherine.

"Hey, you two. Watch it!" Catherine teased and laughed. Gil smiled at Sara but said nothing.

"Okay, ladies and gents. Here's a relatively new one. By request of the Bman. Whatever that means!" Gil shot Sara a look and she smiled knowingly. Her Bugman had requested this song.

"Hey, Jim. I think that Catherine would like to dance with you. How bout we switch up?" She pointed at the couple dancing next to them.

"Oh." He looked at Gil. "You mean you want to dance with Grissom and not me." He looked hurt.

"No, Jim..." He laughed and held up his hand. "I get it, ok. Enjoy."

Jim cut in on Gil just as the song began. Sara had slowly pretended to exit the dance floor. Grissom caught up with her quickly and swept her into the Gil Grissom version of a slow two step.

"I cant believe you requested this, Bman." Sara whispered in his ear. The song was slow but with a slightly upbeat tempo. Gil swayed with Sara to the music, twirling her around and puling her close. The second time he did, it was a bit too close. They were now in the back and lost in the large crowd of bodies. Gil swung her out and back again, this time pulling her in and singing seductively in her ear, _"I cant believe how much it turns me on, just to be your man." _He pulled away and pushed her back again before puling her in.

Sara's laugh was infectious. Gil was finding himself laughing now as well. He saw Jim and Catherine eyeing their antics but he somehow did not care. He was dancing with the most beautiful woman in the room. He pulled her closer and swayed seductively with her to the rhythm of the song. Sara ran her fingers through his hair, getting lost in the moment. Soon the song ended and another slow country ballad began. They remained in each others embrace, but Gil loosened his hold on her. He did not want idle gossip at the lab. They danced a normal distance apart that friends would dance.

Jim sat down at the table with Catherine and sipped on a glass of water. He watched as Gil and Sara danced. It appeared normal, nothing to report to the gossip mill. But he knew them better than anyone. The intimacy of their stare told a story. They were saying things with their eyes. Something no one else could know or understand. _Why couldn't those two just get their shit together and do it already? What was stopping them?_

The song ended and Gil wanted nothing more than to go home and spend time making love to Sara. He walked with her back to the table and groaned at the sight of Catherine. How was he going to get out of this? They took their seats at the table. Grissom closed his eyes and began to rub his eyes in a pinching motion with his thumb and index finger. Sara knew he was stressed.

Catherine jabbed Jim in the side. When he turned to her she nodded towards Grissom. He just nodded back at her.

"Hey, uh, Gil. I hope you don't mind but Jim here is going to be taking me home. I have to work tonight, so I have to get going." She got up and Jim followed.

"Well, goodnight all. Don't do anything too crazy." He winked at Sara.

"Well, Bugman", Sara commented when they were alone at the table, "I thank you for that song and I think its time for you to, uh, prove your point." She smiled seductively at him.

"Sara." He let out a breath and glanced around the room. Hodges kept looking at them. He fidgeted nervously in his seat. "Im going to go. You leave about 10 minutes later and meet me at my place." He got up and stood behind his chair and faced her so Hodges couldn't see his face. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "You really are the most beautiful woman here."

Sara smiled at him and he quickly exited. She sat there alone. She knew she was blushing. She just hoped no one, especially Hodges, noticed. Ten minutes later she got up and left, not noticing that Hodges had a wicked grin on his face.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

Jim and Catherine sat in the parking lot at the Hotel where David's reception was held. They had been discussing the evenings events for a few minutes when they saw Grissom. He was practically running out to his car.

"Where's he going so fast?" Jim pointed in Gil's direction.

"Very interesting." Catherine got a wicked grin.

"Wanna follow him?" Jim offered.

"No." She chuckled. "Let's see who follows HIM." She winked at Jim and he smiled knowingly.

They watched silently as Gil sped out of the parking lot. They waited a few minutes and saw Sara walking out to her car, a big smile on her face as she reached for her cell phone.

"Now this can NOT be a coincidence." Catherine stated. Jim nodded in approval. "Let' see where she goes."

Jim started his car and followed after Sara, driving several cars behind her so he wouldn't be noticed. They followed her down the strip and out of the bright lights of the city.

"This is NOT where she lives." Catherine smiled.

Sara looked in her rearview mirror. She had noticed Jim and Catherine following her a while ago. She was going to go to Gil's but decided to take the duo on a detour. She picked up her cell to call Gil again.

"Hey, Sweetie. Miss me already?" Gil's voice was low and seductive.

"Babe. I'm being followed."

"What? Call Brass!"

"No, uh. He's the one following me! He and Catherine, I think."

"Shit." She heard him curse under his breath. She smiled.

"Look, I am going to take them for a little ride. So, uh, I will be a bit late, Babe."

Grissom chuckled. "Ok. Play nice."

Sara pulled off the main road. She noticed that Jim did not follow her. She smiled and drove on, taking a detour around and back to the main road. She smiled as she passed Jim and Catherine. They were pulled over at a gas station.

"Hey! That was her!" Catherine smiled. "She was trying to ditch us!"

"What? No way! She had no idea I was following her."

"Well, I think you might want to revisit your stalking methods. Because she KNEW we were following her."

"Whatever." Jim started the car up again. "Cath, this is rediculous. I have work to do and you have a shift to start."

"You're a spoilsport! I didn't know you gave up so quickly."

"I'm not. We KNOW where she's going. Why else would she try to ditch us?"

"Yeah, you're probably right." Catherine agreed. They headed off to the lab.

David Hodges sat in the break room waiting for a new pot of coffee to get done brewing. It was a quiet night. Most of the Night Shift was off and had subs working for them, but he was there. _Some people weren't as dedicated to their jobs_. He smiled as Catherine hurried past. She rolled her eyes at him. _Would she ever appreciate the genius of his mind?_ Grissom knew. They were so much alike.

"Hey, David." Henry entered the room and grabbed a juice from the refrigerator. "Guess only a few of us are working, huh?"

"Yeah. Not everyone is as dedicated to their jobs, apparently." Hodges took a cup out of the cupboard.

"I saw Catherine in Grissom's office. Guess she's in charge tonight, but I thought for sure Grissom would be here. He left kind of early."

"Yeah. I noticed that. And Sara left a few minutes later." He raised an eyebrow and stared at Henry.

"What?" Henry was confused at Hodges expression at first. "Are you insinuating that she followed him home?"

"You didn't hear it from me." Hodges poured a cup of coffee and started to walk off towards Trace.

"Do you KNOW this or THINK this?" Henry followed him to the lab. "You can't just say things like that and not know for sure."

Hodges pulled Henry into the lab and held his finger up to his mouth indicating him to be quiet. They stood still and listened to the duo walking by the room.

"Yeah, I know! Did you see them dancing? I mean, wow!" Mandy was walking by with Nick. Hodges nodded to Henry and they followed behind Mandy and Nick listening in. Hodges grabbed a file on the counter and held it between he and Henry, pretending to look at it as they walked.

"I mean, why don't they just do it an get it over with already! Why the hesitation? It's kind of obvious they would be good together." Mandy was getting louder as she spoke.

"Hey, calm down! I know what you're saying. But I think they tried once a long time ago and they decided friends was better. I mean, it IS obvious there is still this tension there, but I don't think Grissom would cross the line between Supervisor and Employee." Nick turned the corner into the break room, Mandy behind him.

"I don't know, Nicky. I wouldn't be so sure, I mean..."Nick held up his hand to her. And nodded out towards the hallway. Henry and Hodges were standing there, looking at a file. Nick smiled and walked out into the hallway, peering over Henry's shoulder.

"You know, boys, files are easier to read if they aren't upside down." Nick chuckled and headed back into the breakroom. Mandy snickered as she poured a cup of coffee.

"Later." She declared to Nick as she left the room.

Hodges and Henry took off towards Trace. Once in the safety of Hodges lab, Henry let out a loud groan. "Thanks! That was fun, Hodges! We looked like idiots!"

"Nooo. Nick's just jealous." Hodges said smugly and started to get to work again.

"Jealous? Of what? We were following them and got caught!" Henry crossed his arms and huffed in frustration.

"Hiya, boys!" Mandy said a little too bubbly for the mood in the lab. "Find anything interesting?"

"Look, Im sorry, but we were talking about Grissom and Sara and then you walked by..."

"Ah, so. I am NOT the only one." Mandy focused her gaze on Hodges.

Hodges put down the slide he was preparing and turned towards Mandy, leaning a hip on the edge of the counter and crossing his arms across his chest. "So, what do you know?"

"Know? I don't KNOW anything. I have ideas."

"Well, I know Grissom is a loner. Not the settling down type. So, whatever they have MUST be just a way of working off the tension, if you know what I mean?"

Mandy and Henry rolled their eyes at him.

"Hodges, I think they are in love but in denial. They had something before and it didn't work. But, I mean, here they are, right? Still involved in one another's lives. You could just see and feel the sexual tension between them tonight on that dancefloor."

"Yeah, and Grissom left soon after. And Sara followed a few minutes later." Henry offered.

"Hmmm. Interesting." Mandy tapped her fingers on the edge of the counter as she stood thinking. "Maybe they have a 'friends with benefits' thing going."

"What's that?" Henry asked looking to Hodges to see if he was as confused. Hodges just gave him a look and shook his head. He walked up to him a put an arm across his shoulder. Henry flinched at the touch, wondering what was going on with Hodges.

"Henry, you have a lot to learn." Mandy rolled her eyes and pulled Henry out of Hodges grasp.

"It means that they aren't a couple, but friends who sometimes work off their frustrations together."

"You mean by having sex?" He said the last word quieter than the rest. Hodges just raised a brow and pointed at him. "Oh." Henry said and smiled. "That actually does make sense."

"Well, boys, I'm glad we cleared that all up. I have work to do." Mandy strode out of the room and down the hall.

"So, you really think Grissom is having an affair with a suboordinate?" Henry asked of Hodges, not seeing Catherine stop behind them and smile. _This she had to hear!_

"Grissom is a complicated man. One woman could never understand his intellectual intricacies. See, he is a lot like I am. It's hard to find someone who is able to adjust to all the facets of our personalities."

"Except your mom." Henry smiled but hid it as soon as he saw the look on Hodges face. Hodges was about to say something when they heard a muffled laugh behind them. They both turned to see Catherine standing there, smiling at them.

"So, you think Grissom is having an affair with Sara?"

"Oh, uh...I ...uh..." Hodges was speechless.

"Well, I think there's a lot of work to get done and you need to put all this gossip energy into your work."

"Yes, maam." Hodges turned to get to work and Henry exited the lab quickly.

"David, if you admire Gil so much, you need to think about the consequences of these rumors. If word got out and Ecklie heard? He'd be fired!"

"Oh." Hodges stood there thinking for a moment. "Grissom doesn't deserve that."

"No. I think we understand one another?" Catherine stood cross armed waiting for an answer.

"Yeah. We're fine. In complete understanding. Mum's the word." He closed his lips and made the motion as if he was zipping his mouth shut. Catherine smiled at him and nodded. As she made her way down the hall to Grissom's office, she picked up her phone and called Brass.

"Guess what I just heard?"

A/N: Thanks to all who have reviewed. I really appreciate it! I had to get the lab rats involved in this story somehow. I always thought Hodges knew more about Gil and Sara than he let on and was quiet out of his respect for Grissom. But thats just me. So, more fun ensues!! Please leave a review! Wendy.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

Sara walked into the locker room to find Nick sitting on the bench, shoulders slumped down and eyes closed. She walked up and stood beside him, but he didn't respond. She sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. He slowly looked up, hurt evident in his eyes.

"Hey, Nicky, what's wrong?"

"It's uh, my mom. My sister called and uh, she was in a car accident. She's in ICU." He sniffed to fight back tears. Sara wrapped her arm around his shoulders and he began to cry. He turned so he was crying into her shoulder. Sara took him into her arms as he cried silently. She felt bad for Nick. He was so close to his family. She saw it when he was buried alive by that bastard. His parents were right there every horrible step of the way. They had a bond that Sara had never experienced.

"Oh, uh, sorry to interrupt." David Hodges declared and spun on his heal and off down the hallway. Sara rolled her eyes. _Great. I'm sure the misinterpretation of this scene will be thrown out and around within minutes._

Nick pulled himself away from Sara and wiped at his eyes. He smiled at her. "Thanks."

"No problem, Nick." She gave him a smile in return and patted him on the shoulder. She got up and went to her locker, deciding not to tell him about Hodges.

Grissom sat at his desk going over assignments for the night. Nick was taking several days off to see his mom and Sara had a few days off by order of Ecklie due to her surplus of vacation time. Grissom walked down the hall to the break room to find his team. As he passed by Trace, he heard Hodges rattling on to Henry and Archie. He heard the mention of Nick and Sara, so he stopped to listen in on the conversation. He knew he shouldn't eavesdrop, but he couldn't help himself.

"What, you don't think its coincidence that Nick and Sara have time off the same days?"

"I think you're reaching man." Archie shook his head at Hodges. "Besides, we all KNOW she's Grissom's girl, right?"

"Yeah." They agreed in unison.

"So, would she do that to him?" Archie asked of the lab techs.

"I don't think so." Henry decided.

"I don't know. I'm not sure. I mean. It's probably just an affair. We are not the settling down type." Hodges got a smug look on his face.

"Who is WE?" Archie asked.

"Gil and I.. I'm sure Sara has to go to someone who can give her the emotional connection that Gris can't give to her." Hodges stated matter of fact. Grissom had enough and decided to interrupt this ridiculous conversation. He cleared his throat and walked in.

"Did I hear my name?" He peered over the top of his glasses at the lab techs.

"Oh, uh, yeah. Hodges was just saying how he's a lot like you." Henry offered and then smiled. "I got work to do." He made his exit.

"Yeah, uh, me too." Archie practically ran down the hall to A/V.

"David?" Grissom asked, his eyebrows raised.

"Well, uh. It's nothing new. I was just telling them how we aren't the marrying kind. We had this conversation before."

"David, YOU had that conversation. I was just there." He threw a fake smile at him. "Get back to work. I need the results on the Johnson case ASAP!"

"Yes, sir." David threw a salute at him and turned to get to work.

Gil found Catherine, Greg and Warrick in the break room and handed out assignments. Catherine and Warrick had a 419 from a B&E and He and Greg were going to get to work on the Johnson case evidence.

"So, uh, Nick and Sara have vacation at the same time." Greg commented in the layout room to Grissom. "Kinda convenient, huh?" Greg chuckled.

"What?" Grissom looked up at Greg suddenly. "Why does everyone assume that because a male and a female have vacation at the same time that it automatically means they are on it together?"

"Uh, ummm." Greg stood with his mouth open for a moment. "I have no idea, Gris."

Grissom turned back to his work. They processed the clothes and were scheduled to meet with Doc Robbins on his autopsy findings of the two victims. They were walking down the hallway when Grissom's phone went off.

"Grissom."

"Hey, Babe! How's work going?" He smiled at her endearment. Greg noticed how Grissom's face seemed to light up when whomever was on the other end of the line called. He looked at Grissom in question.

"Uh, hold on a second." He held the phone to his chest. "Greg, I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Oh, ok." Greg smiled and continued down the hallway to the morgue, but not before hearing Grissom saying "Hey, Honey, did you get your stuff packed?"

Greg parked his car in Sara's apartment complex parking lot. No sign of her car. The blinds were open in her window and no sign of movement. He frowned and dialed her cell. He had gotten voice mail the past few tries, but he decided to give it a go once again. Maybe she really WAS on vacation with Nick.

"Hey! Where are you? Didn't shift end like an hour ago?" Sara's voice was full of energy and happiness.

"Uh. What? Since when do you care if I work overtime or not?" Obviously she wasn't waiting on Nick.

"Greg?"

"Yeah. Who did you think it was? Don't you have caller ID?"

"Oh, uh, yeah, but I didn't look to see who it was I just assumed it was..." She stopped talking abruptly.

"Thought is was who, Sara? Who do you have plans with? Catherine? Warrick? Grissom?" He was practically laughing at the last suggestion. But his smile diminished when he saw his supervisor pulling up into the parking lot. He got an idea.

"So, uh, who?" He prodded.

"Greg. Does it really matter?"

"Yes, it does. When I'm the one left out of the plans." He sounded a bit hurt.

"Look. It's not like that, Greg." She let out a loud sigh. "Grissom is coming over to help me move some stuff to my storage unit. He overheard me complaining and offered to help. Otherwise, I would have called you, Greg."

"Oh, ok. So, uh, you're at home right now?" He watched as Grissom got out of his SUV and went to the back and pulled out several empty boxes.

"Yeah. Where else would I be?" He saw Sara appear in her front window and wave at Grissom. He smiled and waved back at her.

"Yeah, uh. Well, there's this rumor going around that you and Nick are on vacation together."

"What? I am NOT on vacation with Nick. His mom is in the hospital in Texas!"

By now Grissom was making his way to Sara's building. "What's going on Sara? Really?" He watched as Sara opened the door, her phone in her left hand. She smiled at Grissom and pointed to her phone, saying something to him. He couldn't make out the words but heard her whispering. Grissom nodded and followed her inside.

"Greg, nothing is going on. Hodges just saw something and misinterpreted it."

"Oh. Sounds like Hodges." Greg was silent for a moment. "What about Grissom?"

"I just have a lot of stuff and a small apartment. He's been trying to be nicer to me lately. Haven't you noticed the death glares have eased off?"

"Yeah. I did notice that. And you seem happier lately."

"Why don't you go get some sleep and come over later for pizza and a movie."

"Well, I suppose I can do that. For you. I have the night off anyway." Greg smiled and hung up his phone. He was satisfied. Sara had been honest and told her about Grissom. Obviously the lab rumors were just rumors, and he had the evidence that proved she was NOT on vacation with Nick. He smiled and drove the 10 minutes to his own apartment. He lazily climbed the two flights to his door when he suddenly stopped and yelled out loud, "Why did Grissom call her Honey?"

Sara hung up her phone and smiled at Gil. She walked over to him and placed a kiss on his lips. Gil smiled and wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a much more thorough kiss.

"Hmmm. That was nice." Sara smiled at him. "Greg was on the phone. He heard I was on vacation with Nick."

Grissom sighed and hugged Sara closer. She lay her head on his shoulder and snuggles into his warmth. "Im sorry about lab gossip, Sweetie."

"Well, at least it's a rumor. Better than the truth." She chuckled. Grissom held her closer. "Gil. Is everything ok?" Sara pushed away from him so she could see his face.

Gil wandered over to the refrigerator and grabbed a beer. He sat down on a stool at her counter and took a swig. Sara knew something was up. He didn't usually just grab a beer. He was too quiet.

"Gil, you gotta talk to me, Babe. Don't bottle up your emotions." He eyed her from behind his beer bottle as he took anther swig.

"I don't think this is going to work."

"What's not going to work? Moving? Us? Gil, you're kinda freaking me out here!" Sara was pacing frantically.

"NO! No, no. Not any of that." He sighed. "I hate the lies Sara. I don't think the lies are going to last much longer. People are beginning to question things. Rumors are going around the lab."

"Gil. There are ALWAYS rumors in that lab. You would think the lab was manned by a bunch of old women and not trained scientists! I mean, last week, Mandy told me that Catherine and Jim were having an affair."

"What?"

"Yeah. Apparently they came in together after David's reception."

"So?"

"Exactly. That was all it took! They have overactive minds and no social lives. They can't help but imagine things that aren't real."

"But what happens when they do figure it out, Sara?"

Sara walked over to Gil and sat on his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. She smiled and kissed him gently. "I guess we'll just have to cross that bridge when we get to it."

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! I love the lab rats and Greg. They are the smartest in the lab, aside from Gil and Sara. Hehehe. Please leave a review! Beware some drama coming along soon, but don't worry. My own weird humor will be in there somehow! TWO DAYS!! TWO DAYS!! Be sure to watch the premiere all!! Wendy


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

He had to tell her. He was leaving in a few days and he had to tell her. He dreaded the moment. He knew Sara would not be happy. She would feel abandoned. He did not want her to feel abandoned or alone. He would be back. She had to know that he would be back. It was only four weeks. He needed to do this. He needed time away from everything and everyone. He only hoped she would understand.

"Hey!" Sara Sidle smiled at him from the doorway of his office. She walked in and slowly approached him as he sat in one of the two chairs in front of his desk. He put the file he had been going over on his desk and looked up at her with a smile.

"Working late?" She lovingly rubbed his shoulder then took a seat opposite him.

"Yeah. I have a lot of files to wrap up and paperwork to hand in by tomorrow."

Sara just nodded. "Why the rush?"

"Look, Sara." He took off his glasses and leaned forward. _No time like the present. _"I took a four week teaching assignment. I leave for Williams in three days."

"And you just now decided to tell me." Sara crossed her arms across her chest.

"Sara. I need to get away. I need to teach. To distance myself." He rubbed his hand across his face. "This whole thing with Ernie Dell...I need to get away."

"I understand that. Really. I do." She stood and began to pace behind him.

"Sara, sit down, please. Let's talk about this."

"Talk? You want to talk. Now. AFTER you make a decision." She headed towards the door and turned to look at him. "I hope you have a good time." Sara stomped out of the room, down the hall and into the parking lot.

"What'd he do to piss her off this time?" Nick asked Greg as Sara stormed by them in the Locker Room.

"Who knows." Greg slammed his locker door shut. "And I don't care."

"Ah. You're just jealous that she cares so much about what Grissom thinks and not you." Nick chuckled at the look of irritation on Greg's face.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Nick." Greg pulled his bag onto his shoulder and headed for the door.

"Hey, Greg." Nick called to him as he got to the door. "Maybe you should go see what's bothering her. I mean, its not like you're going to interrupt her and Grissom." Nick shrugged his shoulders at him and smiled.

"Yeah. Maybe I'll just have to do that." Greg smiled and headed out to his car.

Sara sat on her couch watching CNN and sipping a beer. She hadn't grabbed for a bear out of frustration in almost 2 years. But here she was again, sulking over Gil Grissom. She got up and dumped out the beer in her kitchen sink. She took out the two remaining beers in her fridge and dumped those too. She would NOT allow him to control her that way again.

Sara once again rummaged around in her fridge, but this time it was to find something to eat. She had not been spending much time here recently, and was out of anything one would consider food. She grabbed the take out menu for a new Thai restaurant that was in her mail and looked it over. Her mind wandered back to Gil. She really did love him. Weather they said it or not, she knew he loved her just as much. So why did he feel it necessary to make a decision like this without at least the courtesy of letting her know he was considering the position? Their relationship was not normal by any definition, but somehow she still felt betrayed.

Sara picked up her phone to call the restaurant when it suddenly rang in her hand. She looked at the caller ID. Grissom. She just let it go to voice mail and began to punch in the numbers for take out. A loud knock sounded on her door. She let out a deep sigh and put her phone down much too harshly on the counter and stomped over to the door and yanked it open.

"Gil, if you think..." she stopped suddenly and her eyes got wide. "Greg! UH! HI!"

Greg smiled at her. "So, what did GIL do this time, Sara?" His emphasis of their supervisors given name did not escape her.

"Greg, I am NOT in the mood today. What do you want?" She leaned against the door frame, not inviting him in.

"Well, I saw you storm out of the lab. Obvious now why. I was just worried about you."

"Well, you have nothing to worry about, Greg. Im just tired, angry and hungry."

"Can I come in?" He held up a bag that Sara noticed now for the first time. "Bagels and veggie cream cheese. Your favorite!" Greg smiled at her.

She stood up straight and motioned for him to enter. "But only because you have bagels and I'm starving."

They sat at her counter and waited for the coffee to get done brewing. Once it was done, Greg poured them each a cup. He reached for the creamer and poured some into Sara's cup and handed it to her. Sara smiled and took a sip. She wrinkled up her nose and added more creamer.

"Sorry. Not enough cream."

"You know, I noticed that Grissom always puts in just the right amount of cream in your coffee."

"What?" She stared at him, her cup clunked down heavily on the counter.

"Yeah. I know you take cream. But I guess we don't share enough coffee for me to know exactly how MUCH cream. But Grissom, the few times I've seen him get you a cup of coffee, he always knows how much to put in."

"That's very observant of you, Greg. But maybe if you were THAT observant in my cream preferences, you might get it right every time."

"Hmmm. Good point." Greg smiled and sipped his coffee. He took a bagel out of the bag and cut it in half. He handed it to Sara. She smiled and put it on her plate. Sara opened the cream cheese and piled it on each half. Greg chuckled at her.

"What? You have a comment now on my bagel choices now?" Sara licked the cream cheese off of her middle finger. Greg grabbed her hand pulled her index finger into his mouth, swiping his tongue over her digit, sucking it clean. Sara sat wide-eyed and shocked. She yanked her hand away from Greg's mouth and shoved him off of his stool. He nearly fell over, but he caught himself on the counter.

"Dammit, Sara! You didn't have to get so physical." Greg put the stool upright and sat back down. "I'm sorry."

"Who the hell do you think you are?" She was leaning against the sink, safely on the other side of the island counter. "What made you think you had the right?"

"Grissom." He said smugly and took a bite of his bagel.

"What? You aren't making any sense, Greg. Explain. NOW!" She glared at him now. Greg wiped his hands off on his pants and turned to face her, leaning his elbows on the counter.

"A few weeks ago, I went to the Bagel Shop and the two of you were there. I was about to go in and say hello. That's when I saw Grissom grab your hand and suck each of your cream cheesy fingers into his mouth."

Sara just stared at him, open mouthed. She didn't know what to say.

"So, seeing as you and he are just good friends. And you and I are good friends. I just assumed that this was appropriate friend behavior." Greg tried to hide his smile, but was failing miserably.

"Hmmm. Ok. I see your point." Sara walked into the living room and sat down on the sofa. How was she going to handle this? Greg knew something was up between her and Gil, but he didn't have details. How was she going to spin this in her favor?

Greg took a seat next to her on the couch and put her coffee and bagel down on the table in front of her, along with his. Sara just smiled and took a bite of her bagel. Greg smiled and sipped his coffee. When Greg took a bite of his bagel, Sara got an idea. He took another big bite and failed to wipe the cream cheese off of his upper lip. Sara smiled mischievously at him.

"What?" Greg asked as he took another bite, leaving a bigger trail of cream cheese.

Sara leaned in and pulled his head towards hers. She ran her tongue over his top lip and then kissed him thoroughly. When he darted his tongue out, she pulled back sharply.

"You should have stuck around to see how I helped Grissom clean the cream cheese off of his face." She winked and sat back sipping her coffee.

Greg just smiled crookedly at her and finished his bagel.

Armed with confidence from his new found information, Greg headed to his next shift with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. He headed to the break room to get a cup of coffee. Nick and Catherine sat at the table discussing a case. Greg got a cup of coffee and sat at the table listening to Nick. Warrick and Sara entered having a heated discussion about a suspects innocence. Warrick sat down at the table and sighed. Sara just glared at him and took a seat next to Greg. Grissom entered the room and headed right for the fresh pot of coffee. Greg smiled to himself and looked over at Sara.

"You want a cup of coffee, Sara? I'm going to top mine off. I can get it for you."

Sara narrowed her eyes and crinkled her forehead, suspicious of his actions. "Sure, thanks, Greg."

Greg got up and stood next to Grissom who was currently adding sugar to his coffee. He poured a cup for Sara and plunked it down next to Grissom's cup. He leaned in and whispered to Grissom, "Sara's cup. Can you put the cream in? Seems you know what she likes."

Grissom turned his head towards Greg's innocent smile and raised an eyebrow at him. Greg just continued to smile at him. Grissom was about to say something when he heard Sara clear her throat. He glanced in her direction and she gave him an almost indistinguishable nod. He smiled and took the cream container in his hand and poured in the amount he knew Sara liked in her coffee and smiled at Greg.

"Thanks, Griss!" Greg chuckled and bounced back over to his seat next to Sara. He put it down in front of her. "Just how you like it."

Nick, Warrick and Catherine were all staring at Greg, having missed the interaction between the young CSI and his Supervisor. They all exchanged questioning looks. Nick and Warrick shrugged their shoulders in confusion but Catherine wasn't satisfied. She was keeping an eye on Greg.

"Hey, guys!" Greg addressed the group. "I was thinking. Why don't we all go out tomorrow night before shift. I know Griss, Sara and I have the night off, but maybe we could all meet up around 9pm?"

A round of "sure" and "ok" followed his suggestion. Greg nodded and smiled. "By the way, guys. It's my turn to pick...and NO Sara, you are NOT going to talk me into going somewhere other than what I choose."

Nick and Warrick just snickered at Greg's comment.

"Fine, Greg, you pick. But if you pick some techno place, you will be going alone."

"You guys have no taste!" He rolled his eyes and pretended to be hurt by their words. "Well, how about Shorty's. Thursday is karaoke night. Sound ok?"

"Ok." They all agreed. Sara smiled and looked at Gil. He was still standing at the counter.

"Gris, you in?" Greg asked him. All eyes were on him.

"Well, we'll see. I might be busy." He took a seat at the end of the table. "Now, lets get to assignments, shall we?"

Sara looked at herself in the mirror. She was still a bit upset with Gil. They had talked briefly, but he had to pull a double when he was the only CSI available for a Traffic fatality. He was going to go home and get some sleep, but promised her that he would meet them later at Shorty's. Sara glanced at the clock. 8:30pm. She grabbed her keys and shoved her money and ID into her pocket and headed out the door.

Greg, Nick and Catherine stood out front of Shorty's waiting for their co-workers. Sara approached the group and smiled. Greg took her into a hug. Catherine watched their interaction. She had noticed that Greg and Sara seemed to be getting closer lately. With enough alcohol, she might get some information from Sara. Catherine's phone vibrated on her hip. "Willows."

"Well, that was Warrick" she told them a moment later. "He's running late. Something about Tina." She rolled her eyes.

"Well, let's go get a spot!"Greg offered.

"Wait. Is Griss coming?" Nick asked of the group. No one offered an answer, so they decided to just go in and grab a table.

Sara made sure to sit on the end of the semicircle booth they chose. She wanted to be able to sit close to Gil. She was mad at him for leaving, but she wanted to be as close to him as possible while he was still here. She decided to sing a song for him to let him know how she felt. She just hoped she could get up the nerve to do it. She downed her second Appletini, thanks to Greg's suggestion of drinks, and hoped that liquid courage was enough.

"So, Catherine, you going to sing a song?" Nick asked her.

"No. I have to work later, so no liquor. The only way I'd get up there is if I'm severely impaired." She chuckled. "What about you, Nick?"

"No, I think I'll just enjoy making fun of other people." He smiled and sipped his beer.

"What? You better NOT make fun of me!" Sara smile across the table at him.

"You're going to sing?" Nick was amused. Catherine watched Greg's reaction.

"Hey! You wanna do a duet, like we did before?" Greg asked Sara.

"No, no. I, uh, kinda have a specific song I wanna sing." She smiled and sipped her drink.

"Oh, well. I guess I'll just have to choose a solo. Tell me what you want to sing and I'll sign us up." Greg got up and put his name and Sara's on the list.

Twenty minutes later they called Greg's name and he stood before the crowd with a huge grin on his face. "This is for my friends!"

A clearly drunk Greg went into his version of The Rembrandts "I'll be there for you." The table of his friends laughed as he stumbled through the words and tried to keep his balance on the small stage.

"HEY!" Someone said into Sara's ear. She turned her head and smiled at Gil. He slid in next to her, unnoticed by their coworkers whose eyes were glued to an inebriated Greg Sanders. Gil took Sara's hand in his and gave it a quick squeeze under the table. She smiled at him but pulled her hand away when Catherine turned towards them.

"Thank You, Las Vegas!!" Greg was shouting as he stumbled off the stage. They announced the next singer as Greg plopped down in the booth next to Grissom., forcing Gil and Sara to scoot over to make room for him. Sara was glad. It gave her an excuse to sit close to Gil. She let her hand run up and down his thigh. Grissom continued to talk to Greg and Nick and Catherine as if nothing was going on under the table.

"Sara. Calling Sara S. You're up!" Came the announcement. Sara smiled at Gil who raised an eyebrow in question.

"I, uh, signed up to sing a song." She explained to Grissom "Greg, move it! I gotta get out!" She yelled across Gil to Greg. Greg and Grissom got up to let her out.

Sara stood before the group of bar patrons and smiled, her eyes landing on the group of her friends. She noticed that Warrick had joined the group, but she kept her eyes on Greg's. If she let her eyes rest on Grissom, she would never follow through with this. As the music began she swayed to the music, feeling the effects of Appletini #3. Grissom smiled. He recognized the song. It was by Leanne Rimes. He had heard it many years ago in San Francisco the night he met Sara.

Sara began to sing her voice seemingly unaffected by the alcohol.

"How do I,  
Get through the night without you?  
If I had to live without you,  
What kind of life would that be?  
Oh, I  
I need you in my arms, need you to hold,  
You're my world, my heart, my soul,  
If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything good in my life,

And tell me now  
How do I live without you?  
I want to know..."

Catherine kept glancing at Greg. He had a huge smile on his face. He kept looking at Grissom and smiling. Gil just sat there listening. His expression unreadable as usual. Sara's gaze seemed to be fixed on Greg through most of the song. But when she came to the build up near the end, her gaze shifted to Grissom.

"If you ever leave,  
Baby you would take away everything,  
I need you with me,  
Baby don't you know that you're everything,  
Real in my life?"

The song soon ended to a loud round of applause. Greg stood up, hooting and hollering with the rest of the drunken men in the room. Sara smiled and put the microphone down. She walked towards the table but didn't resume her position.

"I have to go." She declared and headed for the door. Greg followed her and made sure she got into a cab safely. He knew the song was emotional for Sara, but Grissom didn't even seem to be affected. What was going on with those two? He wasn't quite sure about the dynamics of their relationship. They were forever a mystery to him.

Greg returned to the table. Catherine had to leave, shift started in an hour. Warrick decided to stay for a bit, but he had to go in to work as well, but went and bought a round for the men. Grissom drank his scotch down and decided he needed to leave and check on Sara.

"I gotta go, guys." They all said there goodbyes and promised to behave. Warrick left with Grissom to head in to work. Grissom drove home. He entered his townhouse to find Sara asleep on the couch.

Gil sat on the edge of the couch next to his lover. He was going to miss her. He reached out and brushed a strand of hair out of her face. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. Sara stirred and turned onto her back, looking into Gil's blue eyes.

"Hey." She sat up and wiped her eyes.

"How you feeling?" Gil was running his hand up and down her thigh.

"I'm great." She chuckled. "I hate Greg. Those appletini's are lethal."

"You feel sick? You need some aspirin or something?"

"Yeah, aspirin would be great. Don't worry. I'm not going to get sick." She ran a hand through her mussed hair. "I am a bit humiliated. Did I really sing that song?"

Gil chuckled. "Yes. You did. And it was beautiful, Sara."

"Right. Drunks always sing well. What did the team say about it?"

"They didn't say anything. Greg really enjoyed it. He clapped louder than anyone." Gil smiled at her. He was going to miss this. Sitting close, talking. Sara put her head on Gil's shoulder and leaned into his embrace.

"I'm going to miss you, Bugman." She sniffled, trying not to cry.

"Shhh. Sweetie, don't cry." Gil ran his hand up and down her back. "It's only 4 weeks."

"I know. But you know. You really are everything good in my life, Gil." She sat up and looked into his eyes. He pulled her in for a kiss. Sara put all her emotion into the kiss, leaving Gil gasping and breathless.

"I'll be back Sara. I promise you."

A/N: Ok, so are you sick of songs in my fanfic? I had to include songs that I hear and immediately think of some GSR moment. Hehehe. This one has been in my head for months. So, hope you enjoyed. Please leave a review. Wendy.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27

Jim Brass sat on the sofa in Estelle Donahue's living room. He had met her when he first moved to Vegas. She owned the Deli he used to frequent. She was a Jersey transplant like him. She was retired having sold the deli a few years back, so he made a point to visit her when he could. Then, last month, she fell and broke her arm, so he was there a couple times a week to look in on her.

"We got some new neighbors. A Doctor and his wife. They moved into the apartment at the end of the hall." Estelle was informing Jim.

"Oh, that's nice." Jim sipped his lemonade.

"Well, I think she's his wife. You never know these days."

"Yeah, true."

"Well, they don't have any children. Actually, she is quite a bit younger than he is. But I can see why she would be with him. He is handsome!"

"So, where does the handsome doctor work?" Brass smiled at her from behind his glass.

"Well, you know. I haven't actually talked to them. I'm not even sure what his name is. I just heard about them from Maggie and have seen them walking their dog down to the park."

"That's nice." Brass was getting bored of the neighbor gossip, but he listened anyway.

"You know, I think she's a police officer or something. Maggie said she saw her at a casino last week when there was a robbery at one of the shops."

"Oh, yeah. Well, find out her name. I can get you the lowdown." He chuckled.

"You know, next Friday we are having a good old fashioned community BBQ. The whole street is involved. We are gonna go down to the park. Going to have a Baseball game, music, dancing. Even a pet parade and fireworks!"

"Wow! That's really great. I always loved the block parties back in Jersey when I was a kid. I mean its not quite the same but hey! At least your getting to know your neighbors. I didn't think anybody did that anymore." Brass finished off his lemonade. He got up and gave Estelle a hug. "I gotta get to work"

"Why don't you come by on Friday? You're like my family. It's for residents and their families!"

"I don't know." Brass was hoping he could talk his way out of this.

"It would give you a chance to meet everyone you hear me talk about. And see who the fellow cop is that lives here with her doctor husband."

"Alright. You twisted my arm enough. I'll be here on Fridayafternoon." Jim smiled and headed out the door.

"Gil!" Sara stormed into their apartment. She slammed the door shut. Hank ran for his bed in the kitchen. It was obvious his new mom was not happy.

"What happened?" Gil came out to the kitchen and bent down next to the boxer, talking to him in that voice that people so often used with kids and dogs. "You're a good boy. Yes, you are." Gil patted his head and stood up.

"Sure ask HIM how he is!" Sara stomped down the stairs and stood in front of Gil and Hank, rubbing her right arm. "We need to go to obedience classes. My arms cannot take it anymore."

"Fine. But I don't get why he wont listen to you. He's fine with me."

"Maybe it's because you baby him." Sara held up her hand to stop Gil's protests. "Yes, I know. His owner died. He has no one. But that's no excuse for bad behavior."

Gil squatted down and rubbed Hanks head again. "She's just jealous, isn't she?" He chuckled and stood in front of an angry looking Sara. "Sorry. It's just a joke."

Gil rummaged through some papers on the counter. "Here. This is the community bulletin. I think I saw something about dog classes." Sara yanked the paper out of his hand and set it on the counter. She leaned her elbows on the counter and flipped through the few pages. Gil came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her mid section. She turned in his arms, holding the bulletin between them.

"Did you see this?" Gil pulled her in for a kiss. Sara pulled back a little. "Im serious. Did you see this?" Gil let out a heavy sigh and took the paper from her hand.

"Neighborhood picnic. All residents are invited. Saturday the 12th Noon until 10pm. Fireworks, games and fun. Bring a dish to share. Dinner from 5-7pm. Bring your own beverages. Pet Parade?" Gil frowned at her.

"We're going." She kissed him until she sucked all the air out of his lungs then quickly pushed away from his grasp. "No arguments!"

"Fine." He looked at Hank. "How can we resist that?"

Sara stumbled in through the door of her old apartment on Friday morning. She was tired. She hung her coat on the hook by the door and tossed the keys on the counter. She had moved in with Gil a few weeks ago, but still held on to her apartment. She was going to move in with him right before his sabbatical, but she decided to wait until he returned. Now Jim Brass wanted to come over. It seemed now that keeping the apartment had been a necessary decision. Sara told Gil her plans to meet up with Jim and she decided to just catch some rest there since she didn't know how long Jim would stay.

Jim wanted to talk to her about something. She had a feeling he was worried about her. He got into these moods every now and again. He was sort of like a father figure in her life. He was always looking out for her. She had just finished showering and changing when she heard a knock at her door.

"Hey Kiddo!" Jim greeted her when she opened the door. He held out a bag of donuts.

"Come on in, Jim." Sara motioned for him to enter. Sara poured then each a cup of coffee and took a seat on the couch next to Jim.

"So, how you been?" Jim asked of her.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well, for a while there you seemed...depressed."

"Im not depressed." She smiled wide as if to prove her point.

"Yeah, you don't seem so now. You sure you're ok?" Concern showed on his face.

"You know. A lot was going on. Gil was gone. Keppler was here. A little reverse forensics game happened." She shot Jim a look and he shrugged his shoulders at her. "Then when Gil was finally back, Kepler got shot." She took a long drink of her coffee. "It was just a lot going on."

"Yeah. I guess we did have a lot to deal with." He noted how she mentioned "GIL" twice. "Gil's little sabbatical was unexpected huh?"

"Oh, yeah. I know. He waited until the last minute to let anyone know." Sara avoided eye contact with Brass as she took a donut out of the bag Jim brought.

"Yeah, he can be a real pain in the ass sometimes. But I suppose he had a reason for going. I mean, God knows this job can affect a man. Even Gil Grissom." Jim smiled at her.

"He's just a man like anyone else, Jim. You're his friend. You should know that."

"Yeah. Realizing it more and more every day." He winked at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sara was trying to act unaffected but was failing miserably.

"Oh, last week, I called him in early on a Saturday morning. He seemed upset by it. I didn't press the issue. But usually it's the kind of objections you hear from someone whose got a prior commitment or obligation. Something he didn't want to leave at that hour." He grinned at her.

"I have NO idea what you are talking about, Jim." Sara sat back against the arm of the sofa and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Well, never mind then." He got up and threw his coffee cup away. He looked around her apartment. "You have a sale or something? Seems like you don't have half the stuff you had in here before."

"Oh, uh. I just decided to put some stuff in storage. Grissom helped me move some stuff a couple months ago. Greg was mad I didn't ask him." She rolled her eyes.

"Oh. Well, that was nice of Gil to help." Jim sat back down next to Sara. "Seems you two have called a truce, huh?"

"Truce? That indicates there was some kind of war. We were never at war, Jim. Just out of touch."

"Well, then, whatever it is or was, I am just glad to see you two kids talking to each other again."

"Yeah. Gil's been making a conscious effort to be more human. Seems to be working. And I think the break did him good." She smiled sweetly at him.

"Think it did good for all of us." Jim winked at her again.

"Why...Do you keep doing that?" Sara questioned his actions.

"Maybe the man will finally get his head out of his ass and realize what a treasure there is right in front of his eyes."

"Jim..." Sara trailed off not knowing how to respond.

"Did I just render Sara Sidle speechless?" Jim chuckled at this. "Well, if you ever need me to whip his ass in line, let me know."

"Thanks for the offer, Jim." She kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him.

"Well, I better get going. I need to get some rest and run some errands before a little get together tonight." He got up and made his way to the door.

"Well, take care, Jim. Thanks." Sara shut the door and locked it. Within minutes she was crawling in between the cool sheets of her bed and closed her eyes thinking "If Jim only knew."

Grissom sat on the floor next to Hank. He was failing miserably at putting on a doggie t-shirt Sara had insisted he wear to the neighborhood picnic. _Pet Parade. Sara better not think he was going to be the one walking with Hank in that next to little girls and their poodles! No way!_

"Hey, Babe!" Sara greeted Gil when she entered their home. "What? You don't have him ready yet?"

"Sara. This is, first off, ridiculous. He's a dog." He pointed at Hank. "Besides. I think he's a bit humiliated by this." He held up the offending dog apparel that read "Forensics Hound" and had a giant paw print on it.

"Hey! I had that made for him specifically! Its cute!"

"Who's babying who again?" Gil smiled smugly at her. Sara snatched the garment from Gil's hand and sat down next to Hank. "Ok, buddy. Lets get this on."

Gil watched as Sara struggled with a stubborn Hank. He started to chuckle when, after a good 5 minutes, Sara had only succeeded in wrapping the shirt around one of Hank's paws.

"Ok. This isn't working." Sara stood up and peered down at Hank. He just moaned and lay down. "You would think that two advanced degree scientists could get one stupid shirt on a dog!"

"Hmmm." Gil was trying not to laugh.

"You know what. We have to go." Sara threw her hands up in defeat and proceeded to go down into the kitchen to grab the fruit salad she had made. "I guess you wont have to withstand the humiliation of a pet parade."

"Were you talking to me? Or Hank?" Grissom teased as she made her way back to where he and Hank stood waiting.

"Well, both, I suppose." She walked over to Grissom and pulled him in for a quick kiss. "You ready?"

"Not quite." He smiled at her and took the bowl out of her hand and placed it on the coffee table.

"What are.." he cut her off with his mouth and pulled her flush against his body. Sara moaned into his mouth and began to kiss him back.. Gil pulled back slightly and rested his forehead against hers. "Now we can go."

Jim Brass walked beside Estelle the few short blocks to the park. He had his right arm joined with hers and held a bowl of potato salad with the other. Kids were running down the sidewalk in anticipation. You could hear music and laughter grow louder and louder with each step closer to the park. Estelle was talking to him about her friend Maggie and her upcoming trip to Michigan to see her daughter. Brass just nodded every now and again, letting her know he was still listening.

"There's Maggie!" Estelle broke away from his hold on her and caught up with her friend. She introduced her to Jim, smiling all the while. He walked behind the chattering women the rest of the way to the park, bouncing the bowl of potato salad from one arm to other. They finally arrived at the park and found the food table where he deposited the bowl. Estelle pulled him along after her and Maggie to find some other friends.

An hour later, Jim sat down under a tree with a beer that one of Estelle's friends had offered to him. It was a nice day, but he still hated the Vegas Sun. He watched the crowd from his spot. At the far end of the park a baseball game was going on. Not far from his spot were picnic tables and grills. Several men were busy cooking hamburgers and hot dogs. He looked at his watch. 4:15pm The dinner rush was supposed to happen around 5pm.

"Ok everyone who wants to join the pet parade, gather on the south side of the field!" A man with a megaphone announced to the crowds.

"This should be cute, huh?" Estelle was standing beside him. Jim got up and dusted off the back of his jeans. "Did you have a pet when you were a kid Jimmy?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. Couple dogs. A cat once. But Im not really an animal person."

"Oh. Well, that's too bad. A cat might cheer you up!" She said hopefully to him. Jim smiled at her. They had this conversation many times. He was just to busy to keep even a plant alive, and definitely not a living animal.

By the time they made it to the end of the field, the pet parade was underway. Parents held up video cameras and took endless amounts of photos. They finally made their way to a spot where they could see. Jim was surprised at the amount of adults participating. He assumed that it was for kids.

"Oh, isn't that little girl just precious?" Estelle was smiling and pointing at a little girl in a pink short outfit walking a golden retriever puppy.

"Yeah, she's adorable. Reminds me of Ellie at that age." He smiled remembering his daughter. Estelle just patted his arm knowingly. Jim took a moment to look around and noticed a man with a dog and a little girls holding his hand. They were near the front of the group, his back to where he stood. He could swear the man looked a lot like Grissom. He chuckled to himself. _Gil Grissom in a pet parade! With a little girl and her poodle! He'd pay money to see that!_ Jim wandered away from the crowd a bit and waited for Estelle and her friends.

Sara held up her camera and clicked countless photos of her boss and lover as he walked Hank along the parade route next to Caroline Suthers, a little girl they met at the park. She was there with her grandma who was unable to walk that far with her granddaughter, so Gil decided he and Hank would join her and her poodle in the pet parade. Sara smiled at him. He was just too cute! He held Hank's leash in one hand and Caroline's hand in his other.

They finished the route and headed back towards Sara. She had to hold back tears when Caroline wrapped her arms around Gil's legs in a warm hug. "Thank You! Mr. Gil!" Gill nervously patted her on the head and smiled awkwardly at Sara. Caroline and her dog snowball ran off towards the playground. They walked back to the picnic table where Martha Suthers waited for them.

Sara had finished showing Caroline's Grandma the pictures on her digital camera when a woman around Mrs. Suthers age approached them smiling. She had a cast on her arm.

"Hi, Martha!"

"Estelle! How are you. How's your arm?"

"Oh, its fine." She looked at Sara. "You must be the police officer I heard about."

"Oh, well, Im not a police officer. My names Sara Sidle. I'm a crime scene investigator for the LVPD. Both me and Gil."

"Is Gil your husband?" Just then Gil walked up with Hank. Sara looked at him. Gil smiled and extended his hand to Estelle.

"Im Gil Grissom. Sara and I aren't married but maybe someday." He winked at her.

"Oh. Ok. And who is this?" Estelle bent down and patted Hank on the head.

"This is Hank." Grissom declared proudly.

"I thought Maggie said you were a Doctor?"

"Oh, uh, well PhD, yes, but not an MD. People make that mistake a lot. I'm a forensic scientist, specializing in Entomology." Estelle gave him a confused look. "Bugs. I like bugs." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

"Bugs. That is very unique, Mr. Grissom." Estelle took a seat across from Martha Suthers. "You don't mind if we join you, do you?"

"No, of course not. But who is WE, Estelle?" Martha asked her.

"Me and Jimmy. I talked him into joining us!"

"Oh, wonderful. I've been wanting to meet him for so long."

"Where did that boy get off to anyway." Estelle searched the crowd. "There he is! JIMMY!" She waved her hand at someone in a crowd of men by the grills. "He's a police officer." She was telling Gil and Sara. "You might know him."

Jim Brass heard Estelle calling to him from a picnic table. He was talking to some of the guys manning the grills. He said his goodbyes and made his approach towards Estelle. He pushed his way through the crowd and stood in shock when he got to the picnic table.

"Jimmy! This is the Doctor and his girlfriend!" Jim Brass stared wide-eyed at an equally shocked Gil and Sara . "Well, I guess he's not a medical doctor, but he likes bugs."

Jim stood there holding his beer, not saying a word. "What's gotten into you today? Aren't you going to say Hello to them, Jimmy?"

"Yeah, Jimmy! Are you going to say something?" Sara asked him with a slight smile on her lips.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28

"Yeah, Jimmy! Are you going to say something?" Sara asked him with a slight smile on her lips.

"Do you already know each other?" Estelle was asking of the three.

"Uh, well, yeah." Jim finally spoke. Gil tied hank to a nearby tree and waved Jim over to join him and Sara to talk. Jim walked toward them, still trying to make sense out of it all.

"So, you." He pointed and Grissom. "And She." He pointed at Sara. "That's your dog." He stooped down to pet Hank.

"Yeah, that's Hank." Grissom informed him.

"Hank?" Jim asked looking at Sara who just shrugged. "Well, he was a son of a bitch too, I guess."

"Look, Jim..........we didn't mean to deceive anyone, but you know Ecklie and lab policies...." Gil trailed off trying to read Jim's reaction.

"Gil. I'm not going to stand here and lecture you on the good and bad of all this. I think you can figure it out yourself. But, I'm going to say this once." He looked sternly at Gil. "And ONLY once!" He looked at Sara. "Its about damn time!" He smiled wide at the duo and wrapped them into an awkward embrace.

Estelle smiled as she watched Jimmy and his friends. He seemed mad at first, but he burst into a smile and all three were sharing a hug of sorts. They made their way back to the table and sat down, chattering and laughing.

"So, you all DO know each other, then?" Estelle asked of the group again.

"Yeah, we do. Gil and I are old pals. Actually, I used to be his boss. But he's the boss now."

"Oh, he's the one who got your job after......" Estelle stopped not wanting to upset Jimmy.

"Yeah. Yeah. No hard feelings. Someone had to take over." He looked at Sara. "That's when Miss Sidle here entered the CSI force."

"So, you all work together?" Maggie asked from the end of the table.

"Yeah. That's one reason Jim didn't know we were in a relationship. Gil's my supervisor."

A round of "OH"s accompanied her statement. Jim just smiled as he bit into his hotdog. Wouldn't Catherine just die to know this information!

"Jim." Sara's stern voice and look brought him out of his thoughts. "You have to keep this to yourself."

"Oh, yeah. Of course I will." He smiled at the couple. "But on one condition."

"What's that?" Sara was starting to get a funny feeling in her stomach.

"You have to tell me how long this has been going on, and how you were able to keep it a secret from top CSI's!" He chuckled.

"Oh! Well, sure, we can fulfill that condition." Gil smiled and took Sara's hand into his and kissed the back of her hand."See it was easy to deceive you all. We're just smarter and always one step ahead." Gil grinned at Jim.

"That's not an answer."

"Ok. Ok. I'll really tell you." Sara filled Jim and Estelle and her friends in on their relationship, all the way back to how they met at the Forensic Academy Conference. Jim smiled remembering some of the instances and now laughing as the story was filled in and completed.

"I gotta tell ya. You are two of the sneakiest people I've met." Jim chomped on his last bite of pickle and smiled. "But I'm glad you figured it out." He wiped his hands on his jeans. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me."

Al Robbins was an animal lover. Anyone who heard him talk about cats or dogs would know that about him and his animal adventures. He had one cat that he especially liked. His name was Dr. Mittens and he was about 17 years old. Way beyond his prime. So, here he sat with Dr. Mittens in the vets office, contemplating the decision of treatment or peaceful rest for his old pal. He was afraid it would be the latter. These were the decisions he hated, but his wife left it up to him to decide.

A young mom and her son sat with a Golden Retriever between them. His foot obviously injured, the dog hopped around and resisted sitting still. Al chuckled as the boy got the dog to lay down, only to have him pop back up again a minute later. He was putting off the inevitable decision. He looked down at Dr. Mittens and sighed. A single tear slipped out of the corner of his eye. This is how Sara found Dr. Albert Robbins when she entered the vets office, Hank in tow.

Sara's first thought was to duck out before he saw her with Hank and asked questions. But she saw the look of sorrow on his face and the single tear. She had to comfort him.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Sara! Hi." Sara sat down next to him, Hank by her side.

"This your cat, the one I hear you talk about? Dr. Mittens? Right?"

"Yeah" He smiled at Sara. "He's uh, not doing well. I'm afraid putting him down is the best option."

"Im so sorry." She gently touched his shoulder. "I know how hard it is. I had a cat years ago that I rescued, and he got cancer. So, even though I wanted to fight, I had to do what was best for him."

"Yeah. Doesn't get any easier. Even when your as old as I am." He gently smiled at her, tears in his eyes.

"You want me to go in with you?" Sara inquired.

"No. But thanks for the offer, Sara. Death is something I'm familiar with."

"Yeah, aren't we all." Hank sat looking at Sara and gently nudged her hand that held his leash when she started to tear up. "Its ok, Hank." She soothed him with her voice and hand on his head.

"Hank?" Doc asked her, eyebrow raised.

"Oh, uh, yeah, this is my dog, Hank." She smiled. "I know. But he already had the name when We-uh-I got him from the rescue."

"Well, just so you aren't pining away for a certain other dog named Hank." Doc winked at her.

"How does everyone know about my personal life?"

"Sara, you should know by now that even the dead have secrets that get shared and spread around the lab like wildfire. No ones life is secret around there."

Sara furrowed her brows together, not knowing how to respond to that comment. _Did he know something? Well, he didn't know about Hank. What did he know?_

"Well, I take that back." He went on with his thought. "Everyone except Gil Grissom. That man is a mystery even to me, and I think I know him fairly well."

"Hmmm" was Sara's only reply. Doc looked at her, trying to read her expression.

"Well, you probably know him better than anyone else on the Team."

"What? Why would you say that?" HE MUST KNOW SOMETHING!

"Well, like I said, rumors make it around, even in the morgue. I heard things about your relationship with Gil when you first started working here."

"Ah, yeah. Which ones? The one where I slept my way into my job? Or the one about the threesome with Catherine?" Sara sat cross armed, obviously upset.

"Well, I doubt you or Gil would use sex as a career advancement tool, and I hadn't heard the one about a threesome..........but I did hear the one about Gil being smitten with a young brunette CSI who lived in San Francisco who apparently left him with a giant hickey." He smiled at a blushing Sara.

"Oh, that story."

"Yeah, that one." He chuckled. "I take it that one is true?"

"Well, sort of..........but that was a long time ago, Doc."

A vet tech appeared out of a back room and signaled to Doc to follow her. He stood carefully, cat in one arm, crutch in the other. He turned and looked down at Sara.

"I'll just say this............Gil was the happiest when he came back from those San Francisco trips. And it just seems like he's been happy again. I wonder what brought the smile back?" He smiled and turned, making his way into the room.

Later that day, during an autopsy of a murder victim, Doc's suspicions were confirmed. Gil entered the autopsy room, pulling gloves on over his hands. He stood beside Doc, listening to him give the autopsy results. They went over the information and Grissom pulled of his gloves. He took off his lab coat and hung it on a peg near the door.

"Hey, Gil!" Doc Robbins called to him.

"Yeah." He turned to look at him, stopping by the door.

"When did you get a dog?"

"What?" Shock apparent in his voice.

"You have paw prints on your back." Doc smiled at him. "From the size of them, I'd say.......a boxer?"

Gil stared at him for a moment, wondering how he could know that from a paw print. He just smiled and started to go through the door when he heard Doc call out to him, "Tell Hank I said I hope his vet visit went well."

A/N: sorry for the delay in updating. I've been so upset with Sara leaving again its hard to write happy stuff. This is a shorter chapter, but the next will probably be LONG! I wanted to get Doc Robbins in here somewhere. I had this feeling he knew something, just like Jim did and maybe Greg. I think they all kind of knew on some level. Well, except Nick. Please R&R. Wendy


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 29

Nick Stokes sat at the breakroom table eating his ham and cheese sand which. It had been a grueling 20 hours on a B&E/Rape case. Brass and his guys finally found the creep that was responsible. Knowing the criminal was behind bars made the hours of sifting through trash and dumpsters and lifting hundreds of prints worthwhile. Greg entered the room sipping on a huge blue raspberry slushy drink and plopped down into the seat across from Nick.

"I am sooo glad this case is done with." Greg rubbed his eyes and sighed.

"Yeah. I haven't eaten in over 12 hours. I need my strength!" Nick chomped off a huge chunck of his sand which in emphasis.

"You on tonight?" Greg asked as he slurped up the last of his drink.

"Thank God, NO!" Nick pushed up from the table and tossed his trash toward the can by the coffeepot.

"OOOH! He misses!" Greg exclaimed. Nick frowned and walked toward the crumpled up sandwhich picked it up and tossed it towards the trash can again.

"Wow! You must REALLY be exhausted! You missed from less than a foot away!" Greg laughed and stood up, pitching his now empty cup towards the can.

"Watch it man! I don't want blue goop on me!" Nick jumped back, watching as the cup clunked against the side and bounced back behind the can. "HA! SEE! Not as easy as it looks!" Nick moved the can to get the cup and his wrapper.

"GREG!" Grissom popped his head into the room and motioned for Greg to follow.

"Later, Nick!" Greg jogged out to catch up with Grissom.

Nick chuckled as he bent to pick up the cup. His smile faded when he realized he and Greg were not the only ones incapable of making cups and paper into the can. "Man!" Nick grumbled as he picked up Greg's cup, his wrapper and several crumpled up pieces of paper. He put them in the can and went to put it back when he noticed one more stray and slightly crumpled lump of paper. "First double shifts, now playing housekeeper." Nick continued to mumble and complain out loud to himself as he picked up the wad of paper. He stopped when he noticed the words "suck" and "nipple" on it. He put the can back in its place, took a glance around and unfolded the sheet completely. He sat down and smiled when he saw that it was some sort of erotic message.

"What you smiling about?" Sara asked as she entered the room.

Nick jumped and pulled the wrinkled paper close to his chest. "Oh, nothing."

Sara poured a cup of coffee and threw her magazine on the table across from Nick. She took her seat and laughed at the look on Nick's face. "Are you hiding that from me?"

"No." Nick stated and put the paper down on the table. He placed his hands on it, palms down.

"Sure are protective of nothing, Nicky." Sara smiled as she opened her magazine, pretending to be disinterested.

Nick watched her as she turned the pages of her magazine and sipped her coffee. He relaxed a little and glanced back down to the paper to continue reading the passionate note. His smile grew wide again. Sara glanced up and ripped the paper out of his grasp, standing up and moving across the room to read it.

"Sara........"He looked at her shocked expression and began to explain. "Look, its not mine. I found it behind the trash can....."

Nicks words faded into the background as Sara read the unfinished note. She smiled, knowing the handwriting and words all too well. These same words, perfected and completed, sat in her locker in an unmarked envelope that she found there hours ago.

"Nick. This is someone's private thoughts, not meant for us to read." She crumpled the paper back up and made sure it made it into the trash.

"I know that, Sara. But I was curious. I mean I saw the word nipple and had to look!" He shrugged his shoulders apologetically. Sara rolled her eyes at him as she picked up her magazine and coffee. "Men!" she mumbled and exited the room.

Nick stumbled over to the trash can and fished out the note Sara had tossed. He pushed it into his front pocket when he saw Sara look over her shoulder at him from the hallway. He smiled and waved to her. She furrowed her brow at him and continued on her way.

Nick sat back down and once again smoothed out the creases of the paper that now had a big blue wet spot in the middle. Nick frowned. He immediately looked to the signature. It simply said "All my love. G." His bets were on Greg for this one. But who was the current object of his affection? Nick folded the sheet into a neat square and put it in his back pocket.

"Go home, Nick." Grissom stood in front of him.

"What?" Nick didn't hear him enter the room.

"You've been here too long already. Go home." Grissom repeated.

"Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Nick got up and was about to walk out of the room when Grissom spoke again.

"So, Nick, uh, what was that piece of paper you were reading?"

Nick looked at him curiously, noticing how Grissom was tapping the tips of his fingers of his hands together. He seemed nervous. "Oh, nothing, just something that accidently got tossed."

"Oh. Well, just be careful what you get involved with, Nick."

"Ooooh Kay! Don't worry, Boss. It's no big deal." Nick flashed him his big Texas grin.

"But it might be to the people involved."

"Something you want to tell me, Grissom?" Nick now stood with his arms folded across his chest, a look of amusement on his face.

"No.......uh............" Grissom fidgeted nervously again. "It's just that I know how rumors spread around here........don't light fires that might get out of control."

"Did Greg tell you something?" Nick asked his supervisor.

"Greg?" Grissom remembered how he signed that note "G". "Well, I don't want to get involved, I'm just giving advice is all."

"Ok, Gris. Thanks." Nick smiled at him again and exited the room. Grissom just stood there watching him as he walked to the locker room.

Sara sat on the bench in front of her locker, holding the note that Gil had written and placed in her locker the day before. She laughed as she thought about Nick and his discovery. Hopefully he didn't fish it out of the trash. The last thing she and Gil needed was a romantic scandal. There was enough stress with double shifts and the elusive miniature killer on the loose.

"I KNEW IT!" Nick yelled from behind her. "That was your note!"

"Nick!" Sara quickly put the note back into the envelope and shoved it into her bag, clutching it to her chest. "What did you see?"

"I saw that you didn't want me to read that rough draft that got tossed out. And I know you have drool on the final copy." Nick sighed and sat down next to Sara, facing the opposite way that she was sitting. "I mean, Sara, what are you going to do? You can't get involved with a co-worker that way."

"I know, Nick, but uh, sometimes, it doesn't matter." She was fighting back tears. Doc knew, Jim knew, Greg basically knew, and now Nick. There secret was fast becoming a known fact. She wasn't ready to have all her secrets revealed. It was too much.

"But Greg, Sara?"

"What?"

"I mean, we all know he has a crush on you. But I thought you were smarter than that." He looked into her teary eyes and pulled her into a hug. He ran his hand up and down her back in a soothing motion. He body seemed to convulse with.........laughter? Nick pulled back and looked at her again. She was trying not to laugh out loud. She put her hand over her mouth and shook her head.

"What the hell is so funny, Sara?"

She sniffed and wiped her eyes, letting the last remnants of her amusement wash away before speaking. "Im sorry. But now that I hear you say it out loud, it's the most ridiculous thing ever. I mean, GREG!" She smiled at Nick.

"Yeah." Nick stood up, confused. "Well, I'm glad we had this chat then."

"Thanks, Nick." Sara blew her nose and stood, fishing her keys out of her locker.

"You might want to tell Grissom that its nothing, Sara. He was acting really weird about the note. I think he might have read it too. Greg's a terrible shot at wastebasket toss." Nick chuckled and exited the room.

"Crap." Sara slammed her locker door and headed towards Grissom's office.

A/N: ok, so not too long and kind of dumb, but it was an idea I had. And it shows how Nick was a bit naive when it came to their relationship. I know, might be a bit OOC for Grissom to ask that of Nick, but I thought it was funny. Comments appreciated as always. I think the end of this story is fast approaching. Im running out of ideas! But I plan to write another story soon. So, please leave a review. Wendy


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 30

Sara awoke an hour before the alarm was set to go off. Her mind had been reeling when she fell asleep and continued to carry over into her dreams. Now she lay there staring at the ceiling, listening to the light snoring of her lover. She turned to look at Gil and smiled. She loved the feel of his body heat under the covers next to hers, the smell of his soap on his skin, the sound of his breathing. They all made her feel safe, secure and hopelessly in love. She was in love with Gil Grissom!

They didn't say it often, and not always in those blatant of terms, but they each knew how the other felt. The past few weeks had been like a dream. Work had its ups and downs, but the downs weren't as bad as they had been. They still didn't know the miniature killers identity, but not getting any deliveries with tiny versions of crime scenes was a plus. Then there was the case at the out of the way trailer park/bordello. Sara smiled when she thought of the odd conversation she and Gil had shared while walking from the main building to Happy's trailer.

"You make me happy." She shivered every time she thought of his simple words.

Then, just last night, she had discovered a letter. A letter strategically placed between the pages of her bedside book. She could hardly believe it when she read it. She had to reread it several times. It was obvious he had written this during his sabbatical. He used the words of Shakespeare, but to her, it didn't make a difference. Gil Grissom didn't say or quote anything he didn't intend to say. The four week separation had been extremely hard on Sara and now she knew that he had been thinking of her.

Just when things were down, they were back up. Sara rolled over towards her night table and picked up the letter and read it again. This is how Gil found her when he rolled over and opened his eyes. He leaned up on one elbow and smiled.

"Did you sleep at all? Or just read that all night?" Gil smiled at her as she turned towards him.

"I just woke up." She placed her hand on his cheek. It was rough with his morning stubble. She leaned towards him intending to kiss him. Gil pulled back slightly mumbling something about morning breath. Sara disregarded his comment and launched herself towards him, forcing him to lay flat on his back. She hovered above his lips with her own, half lying on top of him. She ran the fingers of both hands through his hair and smiled down at him. "I love you Gil Grissom."

"Sara." Gil smiled at her and pulled her lips down to his in a passionate kiss. They showed eachother without words just how much they were a part of the other. Pajamas were tossed to the floor, hands found their way to the spots that made the other moan out in pleasure. Lips nipped, sucked and caressed flesh that craved attention. Gil moved so he was above Sara. She wrapped her legs around his hips as he joined their bodies. They were both lost in the intensity of the moment and cried out the others name as the reached the crest and fell over.

They each lay staring up at the ceiling, panting. Gil reached for Sara's hand and turned to look at her. She looked into his eyes and smiled. They were soon laughing after a simultaneous declaration of "I love you." They lay there several more minutes until the alarm went off, signaling the start of another long day.

Greg, Warrick and Catherine were in the break room discussing a case when Sara sauntered in with a huge smile on here face declaring "Happy Monday everyone!"

Catherine rolled here eyes as Sara went over and made herself a cup of tea. She leaned a hip against the counter and stared off into space, smiling again. Greg noticed and got up to pour a cup of coffee. He stood in front of Sara, waving his hand in front of her face.

"Earth to Sara!"

"What?" Sara looked at him in confusion.

"You were off somewhere." Greg smiled mischievously at her. "What were you thinking about?"

"Oh, nothing really." She lied and turned to get her mug out of the microwave.

"Yeah, right. And I think that Jorja Fox is ugly." Greg stated sarcastically.

Sara stopped in her tracks and turned to him, "who?"

"Oh, come on! She's only the best crime drama actress EVER!" Greg threw his hands up in disbelief.

"Sorry, Greg. Never heard of her." Sara shrugged and sat down.

"You've never heard of her?" Greg's voice was now an octave higher than usual.

"No, I don't watch much television, Greg. What so special about this actress anyway.....is it her looks?" Sara said behind a smile.

"Well, Sara, she kinda looks like you." Warrick offered his comment then got up from the table laughing. "She is kinda hot." He winked at Sara and left the room.

"UGH! You guys are unbelievable." Catherine said in disgust. Sara just smiled from behind her steaming mug of tea. There was one show she was sure to watch this week.

"We got work to do, Greg." Catherine got up and pulled Greg out of the break room, leaving Sara alone with her thoughts.

"What's with Catherine today?" Nick asked Sara as he headed into the room and straight to the fridge.

"I have no idea. She, uh, seemed a bit put off with Greg and Warrick making comments about some actress they think looks like me." Sara pursed her lips in a slight smile.

"Oh, yeah. Jorja Fox." Nick smiled at her and bent over to dig around in the fridge.

"So, you've heard of her?"

"Of course I have. She's in that forensic crime drama." Nick stood up with a container in his hand and a smile on his face. "You gotta hide your stuff in the back or it gets eaten."

"Hmmm." Sara continued to sip on her tea, the contemplation evident on her face.

Nick took his plastic container out of the microwave and sat down across from Sara. He took a few bites of his leftover pasta and watched the facial expressions as they changed on Sara's face.

"So, uh, you thinking about a case? Or what?" Nick asked with his mouth half full of linguine.

"What?" She looked at Nick.

"Anything wrong, Sara? You've been staring off into space for a good five minutes." He took another bite as he waited for her answer.

"No, nothings wrong. Just thinking about things is all."

"Don't let Greg get to you, Sara. I know he's a bit.......well, he really has a thing for you." Sara started to protest but Nick held up his hand. "I know! But all I'm saying is don't let it get to you. I mean, I already know about the note he wrote to you. Don't encourage him out of pity."

"Nick, I'm not thinking about Greg. At all, actually. I was thinking about some other things. Life in general."

"Oh, well, sorry for the Greg commentary then. Forget I said anything." Nick got up to rinse his reusable plastic container out in the sink.

"Don't worry about it, Nick."

"So, if it's not Greg, whats going on?"

"I'm just having a high moment in life right now and want to savor it all before it ends." She smiled slightly at Nick.

"Sara." Nick was concerned. He took a seat next to her and put his hand gently on hers. "You deserve to be happy, Sara. Don't think for a second otherwise. I know with this job, it's easier said than done."

"I know, Nick. I really am happy right now and trying to enjoy the moment. So, sometimes I find myself spacing out." She chuckled and patted Nick's hand. "Thanks, Nick."

Nick sat back and studied Sara for a moment. He smiled at her in realization.

"What?" Sara asked.

"You're seeing someone, aren't you?" He smiled accusingly.

"You're seeing someone?" Sofia entered the room and smiled at the duo sitting at the table.

"NO! Kinda. Not Really." Sara couldn't help but smile.

"Aha! See I knew there was something you were hiding!" Nick looked to Sofia who now stood across the table from them.

"Well, I was on my way in here to deliver bad news to Greg, but this might be even worse news for him." Sofia smirked and Nick chuckled.

"Oh, God! Don't tell Greg anything." Sara thunked her head down on the table in frustration.

"Don't tell me what?" Greg bounced over next to Sofia. "Hey, Sofia." He smiled wide at her.

"We were just discussing Sara's boyfriend." Nick smiled and waited for Greg's reaction.

"Right. Don't go telling stories, Nick." Greg commented not wanting to know about Sara and any other man.

"It's no story, Greg. Sara is seeing someone." Sofia smiled at him and laughed at the look of horror on his face. Sara just smiled at the three and moved to get up. Nick pulled her back down.

"Oh, no you don't! I want to know who this is." Nick looked so serious she almost burst out laughing.

"You sound like some overprotective big brother, Nick." Sara was determined to NOT say another word. But they kept pressing her for information.

"Do we know Him? Is he trustworthy? Has he ever been married? Did you do a background check?" Sara's head was swimming. She didn't know how to answer, so she opted for the truth.

"OK! OK! Geesh!" Sara took the last sip of her tea and got up to put the cup in the sink. She leaned back against the counter. "It's someone I have known for a long time. We dated when I lived in San Francisco."

Sara's words made Greg stop and wonder if she were referring to a certain Entomologist. _Would she so blatantly put that out there? _He listened as Sara continued.

"He's a great guy, but we decided to be just friends years ago. But now it changed and well, he's just starting to get to know me again, and let's just say I'm happy and leave it at that.."

_She was talking about Grissom, right? _Greg looked over to Nick who sat looking at Sara in interest. He glanced over at Catherine who caught his questioning gaze and just rolled her eyes. _Did she think Sara was referring to Grissom too? Or was he the only one?_

Sara hurried out of the room before anyone could stop her_. " If they didn't figure out it was Gil Grissom by those comments," _she thought to herself,_ "well, then they needed to seriously reconsider their professions."_

A/N: Please read and review!!!! Thanks to all of you who review! It helps to inspire more chapters, really! So, keep em coming!


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter 31

"I guess you really never know what's going on in your office."

Sara's words, spoken just a few weeks earlier, played over and over in Wendy's head. Sara had, of course, been referring to a herpes outbreak at some office, but the words rang true about their office as well. At the time, Wendy's mind had wandered to Hodges and his claims that Grissom confided in him about cases. So, she questioned Sara, trying to figure it out.

"Is it true the miniature cases have been keeping Grissom up at night?" Wendy had asked in curiosity, hoping Sara could help her figure it all out.

"How would I know?" Sara Sidle seemed defensive. Wendy just smiled and continued with her thoughts on Hodges and Grissom, which Sara immediately shot down as truth. But, now, as Wendy sat in the security room at The Gold Mine Casino, she figured out why Sara had been so defensive. On the 20" monitor in front of her, Sara Sidle stood at a slot machine with the arms of one Supervisor Gil Grissom wrapped around her.

"What? Did you see someone cheating?" Thomas Sanchez, security supervisor, her date this evening, questioned her.

"No. But I do see my Supervisor and he's uh...." Wendy had no words.

"He's what?" He was looking intently at the screen, pausing the camera to hold in its position on the couple at the slot machine. "They aren't doing anything wrong, are they?"

"Well, the woman he is with. That is one of his employees."

"Oh." Thomas sat back in his seat, looking at her in question. "So? What's the big deal?"

"Well, the big deal is. He is her Supervisor. A big no-no in the LVPD. And....no one knows they are a couple. Which I am assuming they are by the way they are acting.......and now....kissing." Wendy's eyes grew wide as she watched Grissom nuzzle and kiss Sara on her neck. She gasped in shock when Sara turned in Grissom's arms and proceeded to basically make out with him there in the casino for all the world to see.

"They don't seem to be worried about being caught." Thomas chuckled.

"I know. I am really surprised!" Wendy shook her head in disbelief. "I mean, I kinda knew they both had a past history. I worked in the San Francisco lab where Sara had worked, but that was after Sara had already moved here. The rumor going around the lab, said she came here to be with him. And then there were rumors here, but I thought they were just that. Rumors."

"Well, looks like you have some information you can put in your back pocket to use for later."

Sara and Gil rarely went out together in public for non-work related reasons. But tonight they decided to go to an out of the way casino, knowing no one they worked with would be there. Sara had downed three beers in a short amount of time and was now exuberantly pulling the handle of a slot machine. The bells dinged in her ears as she took another spin, doubling her winnings.

Grissom stood behind Sara, watching her hips move and her ass wiggle as she pulled on the handle of the slot machine. God he loved to just watch her. She had consumed a few beers already and was letting her inhibitions run free. He wrapped his arms around her, closing his hands together on her stomach. She continued to play, ignoring his lips on the side of her neck. She giggled and turned to him when he squeezed her mid section. She smashed her lips to his and totally devoured him, right there in the middle of the casino. He didn't care. No one they knew was in sight. He had made sure, so he enjoyed the impromptu make out session.

"Wow! I like kissing you in public." Sara smirked at him and turned back to her slot machine. Grissom took the seat next to her and watched as she cashed out her winnings. She was grinning like a kid at Christmas as they watched each coin drop noisily into the tray. Sara scooped up the quarters and placed them in a cup someone had left next to the slot machine.

"Dinners on me!" She proclaimed in triumph, holding the cup up above her head as she made her way towards the restaurant. Grissom got up and followed her, a huge smile on his face.

Several days later, Sara walked into the break room to get a cup of coffee. Wendy and Hodges were sitting at the table and got uncharacteristically quiet when she entered the room. Sara poured her cup and added some cream, watching the lab rats from the corner of her eye. Something was definitely up. They were too quiet.

Sara took a seat at the table and smiled at the twosome. "So, what's going on?"

"Whatever do you mean, Sara?" Hodges words dripped with sarcasm that couldn't be missed.

"Were you just talking about me?" Sara looked at Wendy in disbelief.

"Sara, we were NOT talking about you. It's not what you think."

"Wendy" Hodges growled out her name in warning.

"Look, its no big deal." Wendy stated, looking at Hodges.

"What?" Sara sipped her coffee. "If you have a problem with me, lets discuss it."

Hodges got up abruptly declaring he "had no issue" and "had work to do." He pulled at Wendy to follow.

"You go do your work, Dave. I need to talk to Sara." Wendy stared at Hodges. After a few moments, he turned and headed back to his lab.

"What was THAT all about?" Sara was now curious as to what she could have done to piss him off so badly.

"He has issues. But that's a WHOLE other conversation." Wendy smiled at Sara. "Look, there is a rumor going around about you."

"OH? Where am I stripping at this time?" Sara chuckled and continued to drink her coffee.

"No, nothing like that. Well, not this time." Wendy smiled sympathetically at Sara. "This time the rumor has to do with you and Grissom."

_OH SHIT! Here it comes. What do I say. We discussed what to say. Why can't I remember?_

"Oh, what version of this is it? That we have a love child kept in secret somewhere. That we were married years ago. Or OH! This is my favorite..."

"Sara! Stop!" Wendy cut her off. "I get it. Rumors are rumors." She smiled weakly at Sara. Sara seemed to be a bit more agitated than normal. Wendy decided to press the matter. "But this one has to do with someone seeing the two of you together outside of work."

"And what did Hodges claim to see?" Sara asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Its not what he saw.....It's what I saw."

"What?" Sara was confused. What could she had seen?

"I, uh was at the Gold Mine Casino two nights ago." Sara's eyes grew wide in shock. She stood speechless. Wendy continued her story. "I, uh, was on a date with the security supervisor. We were in the security booth. I saw you and, uh, Grissom."

"So, lots of people get together outside of work. No rumor there." Sara tried to act casual.

"Sara." Wendy took a step closer. "I saw you. You were making out with him right there on the casino floor."

"Oh." Sara looked away. She had no idea what to say.

"I didn't tell Hodges about the making out part." Wendy cleared her throat. "I was going to, but when he had an emotional reaction to just me seeing you WITH Grissom outside of work, I decided against it."

"What? Why would he care who I hang out with?"

"It's not so much YOU as it is Grissom. He thinks that he and GIL are good friends. His feelings were hurt because Grissom had turned him down to go to a lecture with him a few days ago."

"Ah. So, he's jealous. Because GRISSOM spent time with someone other than him?" Sara chuckled.

"Yeah, I know. Kinda pathetic. But he means well. I think he was sheltered as a child. He still lives with his mom." Wendy snickered out the last sentence. Both women were laughing now.

"What's so funny?" Grissom appeared in the doorway. He was smiling at the two women.

"Oh, just an inside joke." Sara remarked. "I need to get out of here. See you later, Wendy."

"Oh, Sara." Wendy called out as Sara was exiting. "I, uh, won't say anything to Hodges. So, don't worry about it, ok?"

"Sure, thanks." Sara and Grissom walked out of the break room and to his office.

"What was that all about?" Grissom asked as he took one of the two seats in front of his desk. Sara sat down in the remaining seat and smiled sweetly at him.

"You have an admirer." She stated simply.

"What? Wendy?"

"NO! No. Nothing like that." Sara chuckled. "It seems that Hodges has a man crush on you."

"Oh, that. Is that all?" Grissom began to go through some mail on his desk.

"What? You KNOW about this?"

"Well, yeah. He thinks we are best friends or something. He took my course at Williams online!"

"Really? Hmmm. I just might have to keep an eye on you two." Sara smiled, trying not to laugh.

"Very funny." Grissom got up and went around to the other side of his desk.

"Oh, did I hurt your feelings?"

"Sara......" Grissom warned her.

"Fine. I have work to do anyway." Sara got up to leave.

"No. Wait! You never told me what you why you were discussing this with Wendy."

"Oh, so now you DO want to discuss it?" Sara pursed her lips, trying not to laugh.

"Sara, please. Just tell me."

"Well, actually, this is kinda serious." Sara looked to the doorway to make sure no one was around. She leaned across the desk towards Grissom. "Wendy saw us at the casino."

"What? How?" Grissom's eyes were now wide and fixed on Sara. "Did she see you...?"

"ME? Did she see me what, Gil?" Sara crossed her arms across her chest and waited for his reply.

"Well, you attacked me." He was teasing her.

"Only after you had a problem keeping your hands to yourself!"

"What? I did not!" Grissom leaned across the desk closer to Sara. There faces were mere inches apart. They each had a knowing smile on their lips. Suddenly Sara stood up and leaned a hip on the edge of the desk. Sara lowered her voice and let out a deep breath. "Maybe we should discuss this at a more appropriate time."

Sara gave a sideways nod towards the door. Grissom looked out and noticed Hodges walking by in the hallway had turn toward them as he passed.

"Crap." Grissom said under his breath.

"Yeah. Let's just be careful, ok. We can discuss this later." With that statement Sara smiled at him and turned towards the door and exited Grissom's office.

"You know, Wendy, I think there might be something going on with those two." David Hodges stated as he walked into the DNA lab.

"What two?" Wendy feigned ignorance to his line of questioning.

"You know who. Gil and Sara." Hodges leaned back against the table where Wendy was working.

"Hodges. You seriously need to get over your crush!" Wendy was laughing.

"I don't have a crush on Sara."

"Oh, I know you don't have a crush on Sara." Wendy smiled at him.

"You are not making any sense. If you know I don't have a crush on Sara then why did you say that I need to get over my crush?" He was genuinely confused.

"Well, we were talking about Sara AND Grissom." Wendy started to work on a slide, trying to distract herself so she wouldn't lose it and throw herself on the floor in a fit of laughter.

"Yeah. And I don't have a crush on Sara......." A lightbulb went off and he stared at Wendy, a somewhat angry look on his face. "I don't have a crush on Gil."

Wendy just chuckled at the look on his face. "Well, Hodges, as Grissom says: The evidence never lies."

A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed. I wanted to do a chapter with Wendy and Hodges just makes it more fun. I always thought that Wendy figured it out after Sara made her defensive "HOW WOULD I KNOW" comment. I think the lab rats knew more than they let on. Well, please R&R! Only a few more chapters here, I think. I am working on a Christmas fic, not related to the series of stories I have written so far, so keep a look out for that post later today. Wendy


End file.
